LONG Distance
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: WIP: "Akhirnya Menma bisa bertemu Sakura telah sekian lama mereka berpisah. Mikoto mencurigai Hana yang wajahnya mirip dengan wanita dia kenal, hm. Pertemuan Sasuke dan Hiro dalam wujud Menma. Apa Hiro mengenal Sasuke? Hana menyadari wajah Sasuke mirip Menma." Chapter 10 update . #15
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Ini baru prolog untuk cerita kelanjutan Always. Update-tannya akan kembali akhir bulan ini karena saya harus mengurus pekerjaan saya yang tertunda dan teman saya juga harus kembali ke kampung halamannya. Silakan menikmati cerita ini! ^^

* * *

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC & typo (mungkin, ya?), AU, No Bashing Chara | Rate: T |Genre: Romance/Humor/Supranatural/Friendship/Family/Adventure | Main Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura (tentu dong! ^^)**

**.o.O.o.**

**PROLOGUE**

Sudah setahun bagi Sakura merasakan kepergian Sasuke di sisinya. Sudah setahun pula belahan jiwa sudah pergi entah ke mana. Dan sudah setahun, hidupnya berubah padahal dia sedang mengandung anak Sasuke.

Ini juga berlaku untuk Naruto yang sekarang tertidur di _Secret Life_, sebuah ruangan tempat Naruto dan Kurama tertidur sampai ada yang membangunkan mereka. Alasan Naruto tertidur adalah terhindar dari mara bahaya antara dirinya dan Raja Tengu. Jika Naruto berkehendak ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke waktu itu, Raja Tengu pasti akan bangun dan menghancurkan dunia.

Sasuke telah meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan Sakura dan keluarganya begitu juga kehidupannya. Entah kemana sang beberapa sahabat menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke dulu, tiba-tiba sekarang sudah tidak teringat lagi akan Sasuke. Yang bisa mengingat tentang Sasuke adalah sepupunya dari keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji.

Rasa bersalah dihinggapi Hyuuga Neji karena tidak menyelamatkan mereka berdua adalah salah satu contohnya. Hyuuga Neji yang dulunya pendiam, kembali pendiam dan jarang bicara. Bukannya jarang bicara karena sepupu paling disayanginya masih belum diketahui di mana keberadaannya termasuk keluarga Uchiha yang hilang.

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha hilang ditelan Bumi. Ke mana kediaman keluarga Uchiha, tidak ada yang tahu. Kediaman keluarga Uchiha sekarang berada di tanah Akatsuki di bawah tanah sambil menunggu kepulangan Sasuke. Kapan Sasuke pulang? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Uchiha Itachi mengembara dan berpetualang untuk mencari bantuan demi menyelamatkan adik kesayangannya. Adik yang paling di cintainya. Sekarang Uchiha Itachi tengah berada di tempat tidak diketahuinya. Dengan perasaan bersalah dan ketakutan, Itachi bersikeras akan mencari sang penolong itu. Apa pun yang terjadi!

Untuk para Malaikat di Dunia Langit, mereka terus menunggu Naruto bangun. Naruto adalah alasan mereka tersenyum, begitu juga dengan sang Petinggi Langit dan kelima Master Kage. Ini juga berlaku lho untuk mantan Master-Master Kage. Tidak ada kehidupan jika Naruto tidak ada. Naruto merupakan sumber kehidupan cahaya yang menyelimuti mereka. Sang calon Petinggi Langit berikutnya.

Sakura...? Sekarang Sakura tengah mengandung anak Sasuke. Demi menyelamatkan Sakura dari tangan Akatsuki, keluarga Haruno membawanya ke Dunia Langit dan tinggal di kediaman Kizashi dulu saat menjadi Malaikat. Kizashi sampai sekarang masih berstatus Malaikat, sedangkan Haruno Mebuki berstatus manusia biasa.

Alasan membawa Sakura ke Dunia Langit adalah tiga anak kembar di dalam perut Sakura. Anak-anak Sakura dan Sasuke yang bisa membawa perubahan dunia, empat dunia. Anak-anak yang akan menghancurkan kegelapan di muka empat dunia ini.

Kisah akan di mulai saat Sakura tengah menghadapi masa persalinan yang cukup menghambat karena anak pertama dari tiga kembar, tidak mau keluar-keluar juga. Alasan? Tidak diketahui. Anak pertama biasanya 'kan suka keras kepala.

"Aakhh... Sakiiit..." raung Sakura terus berusaha mengeluarkan sang bayi pertama dalam satu hentakan napas berat.

"_Sebentar ya, sayang. Kami belum bisa mengeluarkan bayi ini..." _kata dokter Malaikat yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan bayi pertama tersebut.

"Kenapa bayi pertama ini susah dikeluarkan, ya?"tanya Mebuki, ibu Sakura. Menyeka keringat anaknya sekarang bercucuran.

"Kumohon... Anakku... Keluarlah... Ibu tidak tahan..." gumam Sakura mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

Setelah beberapa saat, bayi pertama Sakura terlihat. Sang dokter dan suster melihat kalau kepala sang bayi telah terlihat.

"_Kelihatan! Bayinya terlihat!" _Dokter menatap Sakura. _"Sekarang doronglah, nona Sakura!"_

Sakura merasa tersiksa, tapi entah kenapa rasa tersiksa itu hilang saat anak di bayinya menghiburnya. Pandangan Sakura kabur, dan dalam tarikan napas, Sakura mulai mendorongnya. "Aaakh...!"

"Oeee... Oeee..."

"_Syukurlah! Anaknya telah keluar!" _Dokter memberikan bayi pertama Sakura ke suster Malaikat untuk di bersihkan. _"Tinggal anak kedua..." _Dokter memandang Sakura. _"Aku mohon nona, tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan. Setelah itu, dorong!"_

Sakura terus mendorong bayi keduanya dengan penuh rasa sakit. Perutnya memang terasa sakit, tapi hatinya tidak terlalu sakit karena ada tiga bayi bersamanya. Setelah beberapa menit, bayi kedua keluar.

"Oeee... Oeee..." Sebenarnya bukan menangis melainkan tersenyum. Bayi kedua tersnyum?

"_Ini sungguh aneh. Kenapa anak pertama menangis, sedangkan anak kedua tidak, tapi malah tersenyum," _kata dokter melihat bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tersenyum.

"_Ini anugerah, Dok."_

"_Mungkin." _Dokter memberikan bayi kedua ke suster. Lalu kembali melanjutkan mengeluarkan bayi ketiga. _"Kita mulai, nona."_

Sakura merasa tidak sakit melainkan kesembuhan batin. Sakura terus mendorong tanpa paksaan, entah bukan karena paksaan melainkan bayi itu sendiri akhirnya keluar.

"_Cepat sekali. Dan bayi ini wanginya harum seperti bau bunga bermekaran, juga wajahnya terlihat cantik seperti ibunya," _ucap Dokter memperlihatkan bayi ketiga tersebut ke Ibu dan Neneknya.

"Anak yang cantik." Mebuki membelai kepala anaknya. "Sama sepertimu, Sakura."

"Hana..."

"Hana?" tanya Mebuki saat mendengar Sakura menyebut nama.

"Namanya anak ketigaku, Hana..." sahut Sakura memegang kepala bayi ketiga masih mungil.

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak pertama dan kedua?" _tanya suster membawa dua bayi laki-laki.

Sakura melihat dua perbedaan bayi pertama dan kedua. Bayi pertama memiliki sifat seperti sang ayah, pemberani, keras kepala, dan juga dingin. Sedangkan bayi kedua, memiliki senyuman seperti matahari yang bisa memberikan kedamaian.

"Anak pertama, aku beri nama Menma, sedangkan anak kedua... aku beri nama Hiro..."

"Menma dan Hiro? Kenapa kamu beri nama seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki bingung kepada Sakura.

"Karena... aku melihat ada kesamaan Sasuke dan Naruto di antara dua orang anakku ini..." sahut Sakura terus memandang dua bayi mirip Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto...?"

"Iya, Naruto. Naruto yang telah mempersatukan aku dan Sasuke waktu itu."

"Aku yakin ketiga anak ini akan memberikan perubahan besar di dalam kehidupanmu, Nak." Mebuki membelai rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Semoga, Bu."

Di Dunia langit telah diberi kebahagiaan karena telah lahir sang perubahan yang akan menyatukan ayah dan ibunya, menghancurkan Raja Tengu, dan memberikan kedamaian empat dunia. Apakah ini menjadi permulaan awal sekarang? Padahal usia mereka baru beberapa menit.

Ini akan di mulai saat mereka berusia tujuh tahun. Tujuh tahun yang cocok untuk berusil ria, bercanda ria, dan bergembira ria. Sampai saat mereka membangunkan sang kakek gara-gara keusilan dua anak laki-laki yang tengah bertengkar. Di masa itulah akan menjadi penentuan di mana Sasuke akan datang kembali ke dunia manusia.

**.o.O.o.**

**Next Preview Chapter:  
**

**Chapter 1: **Wake Up!

"Jangan bertengkar, kakak-kakak!"

"Diam kamu, Hana!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Mungkin orang baru."

**Chapter 2: **Whats up?

"_Kalian siapa?"_

"Kami?"

"Ibu, kapan bangun?"

**Chapter 3: **Grandfather?

"Kamu kakek kami?"

"_Jangan mengikutiku!"_

"Bukan aku, tapi Hiro."

"Kasihan."

**Chapter 4: **Welcome, Sasuke

"_**Hei, si pantat bebek telah kembali."**_

"..."

"_**Hentikan, Deidara!"**_

"_**Aku 'kan Cuma bercanda."**_

**Chapter 5: **Lost

"_Naruto, dia hilang!"_

"Siapa?"

"_Mereka bertiga, si kembar!"_

**Chapter 6: **Meet and Great

"Kamu mirip Menma, Paman."

"Aku?"

"Iya, kedua kakakku selalu bertengkar."

**Chapter 7: **Who are you?

"Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Hiro."

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak punya ayah."

**Chapter 8: **First Step

"_**Kenapa kamu membawa anak ini, Sasuke?"**_

"Kemana Menma dan Hana?"

**Chapter 9: **Cry

"Di mana mereka, Ibu?"

"Tenang, Sakura..."

"Aku merindukan mereka..."

"Ibu..."

**Chapter 10: **Daddy?

"Apa kamu ayah kami?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sifat Paman mirip sekali dengan kak Menma."

**Chapter 11: **Tengu King!

"Monster..."

"_**Apa kabar bocah?"**_

"Kamu siapa?"

"_**Aku adalah Raja Tengu, Sojoobo."**_

**Chapter 12: **Strange Feeling

"_Mereka kembali..."_

"_Siapa, Naruto?"_

"_Raja Tengu dan Akatsuki."_

**Chapter 13: **War Part I

"_Kembalikan Hiro dan Hana, Akatsuki!"_

"_**Bukan kami yang membawanya!"**_

"_Kalau begitu kita perang!"_

**Chapter 14: **War Part II

"_**Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Rikuudo."**_

"_Sojoobo?"_

"_**Di mana anak didikmu itu?"**_

"_Aku di sini!"_

**Chapter 15: **Naruto VS Raja Tengu

"_RASENGAN!"_

"_**Kamu akan mati!"**_

"Kakek!"

"_HIRO!"_

**Chapter 16: **Bond

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura?"

"Kenapa...?"

"Maafkan aku."

**Chapter 17: **We are family

"Mereka anak-anak kita?"

"Iya."

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Menma, Hiro, dan Hana."

"APA!?"

**Chapter 18: **Don't Separate

"Aku ingin kita bersama lagi, ayah, ibu.."

"Ya. Kita akan bersama."

**Chapter 19: **Unite

"Kita bertarung mereka, kakek.."

"_Sasuke..."_

**Chapter 20: **I am Sorry

"_Aku minta maaf, Mikoto. Telah meninggalkan kalian."_

"Tidak. Aku sekarang mengerti semuanya, Naruto."

"_Aku baru mengetahuinya. Maafkan aku..."_

**Chapter 21: **Friends

"_Tidak ada lagi hubungan permusuhan?"_

"_**Tentu saja."**_

"_Kalau begitu, kita bersahabat."_

"_**Oke!"**_

**Chapter 22: **With You

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Sakura."

"Janji?"

"Janjiku padamu akan selalu bersamamu."

**EPILOGUE**

"Aku berharap ini terakhir kalinya."

"Belum tentu. Akan ada hubungan Hinata dan Naruto di masa depan."

"Kita akan melihatnya."

* * *

**COMING SOON: **Akhir bulan ini (harap menunggu!)

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Well, ini baru prolog 1000 k. Saya akan bisa update, mungkin akhir bulan ini. Jadwal padat dan tidak ada teman saya untuk ada alasan untuk saya belum bisa update cepat karena saya harus bekerja dan juga update fic yang tertunda.

Saya akan kembali di akhir bulan dengan semangat baru! ^^ Harap ditunggu sebentar, ya! Semoga saya tidak mengecewakan kalian. Dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang menjadi pemicunya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca prolog ini.

Love and Hug,

Sunny** Blue **February

**Date: **11/06/2012

**Published Date: **11/24/2012

**Review... Please... (jika berkenan)**


	2. Wake Up!

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**.**

Sunny Blue February

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Peringatan:** OOC & typos (maybe?) AU, AH, No Bashing Chara

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 1:** Wake Up!

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

Dunia berwarna putih dengan langit-langit tanpa batas membuat gadis yang telah menjadi seorang ibu ini memandang langit putih dengan pandangan kosong, seperti merasakan kalau jiwanya menghilang entah ke mana.

Dunia langit ini memang menjadi tempat untuk memberikan kedamaian daripada di dunia manusia. Dunia manusia tidak lagi indah karena tidak ada sosok pemuda berambut biru dongker di sana. Rumah keluarga Uchiha yang pernah didatanginya bersama Sasuke dan beberapa teman-temannya menghilang ditelan Bumi.

Sedangkan teman-temannya tiba-tiba kehilangan ingatan, tidak mengingat Sasuke dan Sakura lagi juga kejadian di taman hiburan beberapa tahun lalu.

Sakura menutup matanya sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas, dan berdiri di sebuah jurang yang bukan jurang biasa. Ini adalah jurang untuk seorang pengkhianat. Kenapa Sakura berada di tepi jurang pengkhianatan?

"Sasuke..." Sakura meneteskan air mata terus mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dia memajukan langkahnya. Sakura masih menutup matanya dan tidak tahu kalau dia dalam bahaya.

"Ibu..." suara murni dan seperti nyanyian itu membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke anak perempuan cantik berambut biru dengan kedua bola mata emerald.

"Hana?" kata Sakura pelan masih melihat anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ibu mau apa? Mau ke mana? Kenapa Ibu beldili di syitu?" tanyanya seorang anak perempuan yang polos.

Sakura malah meneteskan air matanya sebanyak mungkin. Dia berlari memeluk Hana penuh kasih sayang. Saat memeluk anaknya erat, dia juga melihat dua anak kembar cowok sedang memandangnya sendu.

"Ibu menangis?" Hiro melihat ibunya menangis, menghapus air mata tersebut memakai jari mungilnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Ada sebuah cahaya di dalam anak itu, rambut berwarna merah muda dan bola mata sebiru langit angkasa membuat Hiro yang artinya pahlawan menjadi bersinar di mata Sakura.

"Jangan menangis. Kalau ibu menangis, kami juga ikut sedih," kata balita seusia tiga tahun berambut biru dengan bola mata hitam tapi beriris emerald di sudut matanya. Ini adalah anak yang tidak memiliki arti apa-apa, tapi arti untuk Sakura kepada Menma adalah hatinya yang jujur bagaikan malaikat.

Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata memeluk kedua bocah laki-laki tersebut. Sakura sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki mereka, namun itu tidak bisa disyukuri lagi karena sang pendamping tidak bersamanya.

"Ibu, jangan menangis. Kami mohon," hibur Hiro.

"Ibu tidak akan menangis lagi," Sakura menghapus air matanya memakai punggung tangannya. Dia berdiri, membungkukkan badannya kepada mereka. "Apa kalian sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Tapi..." Hiro menunduk kepalanya. "Kami tidak akan makan kalau ibu tidak makan bersama kami."

Sakura terkejut mendengar kalimat Hiro. Balita bermata biru itu hanya tersenyum hangat saja saat mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ibu ikut kami makan bersama. Sudah dipanggil bibi Temari dan bibi Tenten lho." Hana menarik tangan Sakura. Tangan mungil yang hangat membuat Sakura terhanyut.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusan kalian bersama," jawab Sakura berjalan ke ruang makan bersama ketiga anak kembarnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka berempat telah tiba di ruang makan di mana Temari dan Tenten sedang mempersiapkan makanan di meja makan, di rumah Sakura atau bisa dibilang rumah terdahulu Kizashi.

"_Kamu sudah pulang, Sakura?"_ tanya Tenten menghampiri Sakura sambil mengelap kedua tangan memakai serbet.

"Sudah. Mereka memintaku untuk makan bersama. Apa masih ada makanan?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"_Masih ada,"_ jawab Tenten tersenyum. Sebenarnya Tenten melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura agak pucat. _Apa mungkin Sakura sakit?_ Pikir Tenten merasa aneh dengan keadaan Sakura yang terlihat lemah.

Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih. Langkahnya seperti terhuyung membuat Sakura terjatuh dan pingsan. Ini membuat tiga anak kembar panik dan cemas, begitu juga Tenten dan Temari.

"_SAKURA!"_ teriak Tenten dan Temari mendekati Sakura. Kepala Sakura diangkat ke pangkuan Temari, memegang dahi dan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Untunglah masih berdetak walau masih lemah, namun suhu Sakura betul-betul sangat dingin.

"_Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"_ tanya Tenten menatap Temari yang semakin cemas.

"_Masih bernapas, tapi suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin begitu juga dengan denyut nadi yang lemah. Sepertinya Sakura terus berusaha memaksakan diri untuk bergerak,"_ gumam Temari sambil berbisik-bisik kepada Tenten agar ketiga anak kembarnya tidak kecewa.

"_Kita harus bertemu seseorang untuk menyelamatkan Sakura!"_ seru Tenten ingin beranjak berdiri, tapi tangannya ditarik Temari. _"Ada apa, Temari?"_

"_Kita bawa saja Sakura ke langit tingkat sepuluh. Di sana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa memberikan solusi,"_ Temari berhenti sejenak, melirik ketiga anak kembar. _"Kamu lebih baik temani anak-anak Sakura agar tidak mengikutiku ke mana aku pergi. Mengerti?"_ Tanpa menoleh, Temari meminta Tenten untuk menjaga ketiga anak kembar Sakura.

"_Baiklah..."_ kata Tenten hati-hati dalam berbicara.

Temari menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Temari menutup mata dan menghilang sekejap. Ketiga anak kembar terlihat kebingungan, kenapa hanya mereka bertiga, anak-anaknya tidak diberitahu.

"Apa yang terjadi bibi Tenten?" tanya Hana menarik-narik celemek Tenten. "Kenapa dengan ibu Hana?"

Tenten membelai rambut berambut biru pendek sebahu. Mata anak perempuan balita tersebut berkaca-kaca, ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Tentu saja Menma juga ingin sekali mengetahui kenapa ibunya dibawa pergi tanpa bicara sama mereka. Mungkin hanya anak kedua saja tidak berbicara.

"_Ibu kalian pasti baik-baik saja. Bibi yakin sekali akan itu_," Tenten tersenyum lembut kepada ketiganya agar mereka tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Hana dan Menma tersenyum gembira. Hiro yang jelas tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya terdiam sekali.

"_Iya."_ Tenten melihat Hiro. _"Kamu kenapa Hiro?"_

Hiro terkejut dan tersenyum saja, tidak bilang apa-apa.

Tenten merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh anak ini. Sesuatu membuat anak kedua memiliki mata seindah langit yaitu biru hanya tersenyum seolah ingin mengatakannya. Mengatakan hal-hal yang paling diketahui selain kakak dan adiknya.

"_Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Ya?"_ ajak Tenten meminta ketiga kembar untuk makan bersama dengannya.

"Baik!"

Mereka bertiga pun makan bersama. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Soalnya cara makan dunia langit tidak boleh berisik ataupun ribut. Itu karena ini sudah tradisi dunia langit, saat makan tidak boleh ribut.

Setelah selesai makan, si kembar diantar ke ruangan tempat di mana teman-teman Naruto mengajarkan mereka kekuatan dan ilmu-ilmu terdalam sekalian mengenal dunia Langit. Mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan Petinggi Langit dan Naruto. Di usia mereka yang masih muda, tidak boleh sekalipun bertemu kalau bukan lima Master Kage mengizinkannya.

Mereka diajari cara pertarungan dan juga mendapatkan kekuatan dari dalam hati. Hana diajari oleh Temari, Tenten dan Chouji. Hiro diajari oleh Lee, Kankurou, dan Killer Bee. Sedangkan Menma diajari oleh Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kakashi.

Entah kenapa hanya Menma saja yang boleh diajari ketiga orang terhebat ini? Hana yang bisa menyadarinya dan Hiro bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa depan, pasrah dalam melakukannya karena Menma memiliki kekuatan sama seperti sang ayah yang mereka tidak tahu.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Dunia yang masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu, semua penduduk bumi ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Sejak kepergian Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, kedamaian dunia manusia terancam habis karena banyak sekali pertarungan, perkelahian dan hal-hal yang tidak baik membuat kehancuran bumi diambang jurang terdalam.

Hal ini dikarenakan sang penyangga dunia manusia yang tidak lain adalah keluarga Uchiha menghilang. Kenapa keluarga Uchiha menjadi penyangga dunia manusia? Alasannya keturunan malaikat dan manusia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, dan Uchiha Fugaku adalah keturunan Iblis. Ketiga dunia ini hanya boleh disangga oleh seseorang yang memiliki ketiga keturunan tersebut. Kalau keturunan itu menghilang, penjagaan untuk dunia manusia sudah tidak ada lagi, yang ada hanyalah kehancuran.

Laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung habis hancur dan rubuh, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Laki-laki ini adalah Rikuudo dan di sebelahnya adalah Tsunade.

"_Sepertinya dunia manusia menjadi hancur sedikit demi sedikit,"_ kata seorang perempuan berambut kuning.

"_Itu karena ulah mereka sendiri yang tidak mau belajar mengurus kehidupan mereka sendiri,"_ ujar Rikudo tidak menyukai keegoisan manusia yang hanya meminta kepada sang penyangga untuk melindungi dunianya.

"_Hebat sekali para orang-orang dunia manusia yang selalu mementingkan keegoisan dan keras kepala mereka itu. Apa mereka selalu begitu?"_

"_Seharusnya dunia di mana kita tinggal harus dijaga seutuhnya dari mala petaka seperti bencana, namun jika tidak dilakukan maka akan menjadi seperti ini. Hancur lebur sedikit demi sedikit karena sifat-sifat kejam dan hawa nafsu manusia."_

Keduanya terdiam masih memandang pemandangan mengerikan ini. Tidak semua orang bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, sebuah kedamaian. Apakah ini adalah akhir dunia?

"_Apa berarti dunia ini akan..."_ Tsunade tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kurenai telah muncul.

"_Bagaimana keadaan dia, Kurenai?"_ tanya Rikuudo tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"_Dia memang sudah menyangganya di setiap langkahnya. Saya tidak tahu dengan kemampuannya yang terbilang luar biasa itu, Rikuudo-_sama_," _sahut Kurenai sambil menundukkan kepala.

"_Siapa dia, Rikuudo-_sama_?"_ Tsunade sangat penasaran siapa orang yang selalu dirahasiakan sang petinggi langit pada saat menyuruh anak buahnya.

"_Kamu akan tahu, Tsunade."_ Rikuudo berbalik. _"Ikutilah dia terus. Jangan sampai kehilangan jejak. Kalau dia datang ke tempat ini, segera bilang kepadaku."_

"_Baik!"_ Kurenai menghilang sesuai arah angin.

Rikuudo menatap langit. Langit berwarna jingga. Warna yang cocok di tengah kekacauan ini. "_Lebih baik kita pulang. Kita tidak menemukan mereka di sini, Tsunade."_

"_Baiklah, Rikuudo-_sama_." _

Tsunade dan Rikuudo menghilang. Di tengah kekacauan dan keributan yang diakibatkan ulah manusia, mau tidak mau mereka harus melakukan sesuatu. Entah itu apa.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Bawah ..**

Pemuda berambut merah sedang merenung tidak karuan sambil melakukan sesuatu yang tidak lain adalah memasak buat dirinya dan keluarga Uchiha. Seharusnya ini menjadi pekerjaan Konan dan Kabuto, namun mereka tidak berada di sini dikarenakan mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke.

"_**Hari ini membuat moodku tidak baik saja," **_Nagato mematikan kompor, terus merenung menatap jendela kosong. _**"Mereka tidak ada di sini membuatku jadi malas."**_

"Apa kamu sudah selesai memasak, Nagato?" Obito membawa sekumpulan ikan-ikan yang dipancingnya di dunia manusia.

Nagato malas menjawab. Sebenarnya yang bisa memasak juga adalah Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Obito. Hanya Uchiha Obito-lah yang bisa melakukannya tanpa pengarahan pasti.

Obito membuka penutup panci dan bau harum menyengat di hidung membuatnya tambah lapar. "Ini bisa menjadi sarapan untuk kita."

"_**Kapan mereka akan pulang, ya?"**_ tanya Nagato menyandarkan punggung di pinggiran meja.

"Aku merasa mereka akan pulang. Mungkin empat tahun lagi untuk dunia manusia," sahut Obito sambil mencicipi sup hangat di panci. "Hmmm... enak sekali." Obito menutup panci. "Kamu hebat bisa membuat masakan walaupun sering merenung."

"_**Apa Mikoto-san baik-baik saja?"**_ tanya Nagato sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Mikoto yang kian hari menjadi tidak baik.

"Dia tidak mau makan sekalipun. Dia masih terus saja mengkhawatirkan Itachi ketimbang Sasuke," jawab Obito yang tidak memakai topengnya.

"_**Masih dia!?"**_ Nagato mengangkat alisnya. _**"Seorang calon penyangga hanya berkeliling dunia untuk menjaga stabilitas dunia? Apa dia tidak memikirkan orang tuanya?"**_

"Dia juga harus mencari beberapa orang untuk menyelamatkan adik kesayangannya. Bukankah itu tugas seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya?" Obito mengangkat panci tersebut dan menuangkan ke cawan untuk diberikan kepada keluarga Uchiha. "Aku mengantar ini dulu baru berbicara denganmu."

"_**Tidak usah. Bantu aku saja membersihkan kandang monster dari lantai atas ke lantai bawah," **_kata Nagato mengambil pembersih rumah tangga.

Obito berkeringat dingin. "Rasanya bikin capek kalau tidak ada mereka," kata Obito mengeluh.

"_**Akhirnya kamu mengeluh juga sama sepertiku,"**_ Nagato berjalan ke depan melewati Obito yang _sweatdrop_.

Topeng Obito tidak digunakan, itu berarti bahwa dia masih sama seperti manusia, berbicara yang seharusnya. Bukan seperti malaikat ataupun orang dunia bawah. Itulah kenapa, dia menjadi diri sendiri daripada menjadi Tobi, sang anggota Akatsuki.

Obito memang berniat akhirnya membersihkan ruangan-ruangan milik anggotanya. Tentu saja anggotanya memang sangat menyukai kebersihan agar kestabilan Dunia Bawah dan Dunia Langit bisa terjaga walaupun dunia Manusia menjadi sangat hancur.

Obito pergi ke danau di mana biasanya Kisame suka berada di situ untuk memberi makan hiu-hiunya. Di sana ada Mikoto sedang memandang hiu-hiu yang ingin minta makan. Sejujurnya Obito tidak tega melihat wajah murung dan kurusan milik Mikoto. Fugaku saja tidak bisa membuat Mikoto ceria kembali. Entah apa yang membuat dia menjadi begitu.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan sebuah sup hangat. Kamu harus makan sambil menunggu Itachi dan Sasuke pulang," Obito mengarahkan _bowl _ ke depan wajah Mikoto. Mikoto menggeleng. Lalu, Obito menaruh _bowl_ itu di sampingnya dan duduk juga. "Lebih baik kamu makan daripada kamu sakit."

"Aku bukan hanya memikirkan Sasuke dan Itachi saja. Aku terus memikirkan pemuda bernama Naruto," Akhirnya Mikoto berbicara walau dengan suara lemah.

"Masih pikirkan itu?" Obito yang satu-satunya mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Mikoto.

Sejak hari di mana para malaikat membawa Sakura dan Naruto pingsan, keluarga Uchiha dan anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa juga ikut menghilang di muka bumi. Tidak ada yang mengetahui mereka lagi. Berkat keputusan bersama antara dua dunia, mereka menghapus semua ingatan yang mengenal mereka. Tidak ada orang lagi yang mengetahui sosok mereka lagi.

Sejak itu juga Mikoto terus bertanya-tanya di mana pemuda bernama Naruto tinggal. Itu membuat Fugaku dan Madara kebingungan. Apa maksud perkataan Mikoto dan kenapa dia kenal dengan orang bernama Naruto? Itu terus membuat mereka menjadi bingung dan kesal.

Mikoto akhirnya mengatakan rahasianya kepada Obito saja setelah melepaskan topeng Tobi. Rahasia yang telah membuat Obito terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah seorang kakek buyut Sasuke dan Itachi, juga Kakek Mikoto. Betul-betul dunia yang sangat sempit, dan ini juga bukan kebetulan belaka.

"Memang tidak ada namanya kebetulan. Semuanya adalah suratan takdir Tuhan. Aku saja masih belum mengerti penjelasanmu saat kamu menceritakan itu. Semoga saja besok, hari-hari ke depan, bulan-bulan depan dan tahun-tahun depan bisa menjawab semuanya." Obito menghirup napas dan membuangnya. "Asal kamu makan dan tidak membayangkan itu lagi sebelum Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi dengannya. Dan waktu yang bisa melakukannya."

Mikoto menoleh ke Obito. Dia tersenyum. Akhirnya dia mengambil _bowl_ tersebut dan memakannya.

Obito lega. Dan pikiran masih menjalar di dalam otaknya. Seharusnya Mikoto mati di tangan semua monster milik Akatsuki, kenapa mereka tidak membunuhnya? Apa karena kekuatan Naruto yang merupakan malaikat suci telah melindunginya. Betul-betul anak yang hebat dan lincah. Pantasan saja mirip dengan Sasuke. Pikir Obito dalam hati sambil memandang hiu-hiu minta makan.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah makanan besar yang aku dapatkan di dunia manusia," Obito melemparkan makanan daging ayam yang didapatkannya di dunia manusia. Hiu-hiu itu berebut memakan makanannya. Obito merendahkan bahu dan menyangga pipinya sambil berjongkok, memandang hiu-hiu berebut makanan. "Esok semoga menjadi lebih baik."

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Empat tahun kemudian .. (Dunia Langit)**

Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan semuanya tidak berubah kecuali anak-anak kembar yang tengah bertengkar di lorong-lorong gedung putih bercahaya. Mereka berdebat soal apa yang pernah diajarkan oleh Master Kazekage. Tentu saja itu soal hati mereka yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"'Kan sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak ada hubungan dengan itu semua. Kenapa kamu selalu membuat aku yang melakukannya, Hiro?!" teriak Menma marah pada saudara kembarnya yang berambut biru ini.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, hanya saja... kekuatan itu tidak cocok untukmu dan menggunakan secara sembarangan. Kasihan 'kan ibu, kalau melihatnya," sahut Hiro juga kesal atas perilaku Menma kepadanya.

Empat tahun berlalu, sejak Sakura tertidur di usia mereka tiga tahun waktu itu. Sakura belum sadar sepenuhnya, matanya yang berwarna _emerald _menjadi kosong dan hampa. Entah kemana hatinya dan jiwanya pergi. Banyak yang mengira kalau jiwanya ada di dunia mimpi. Dunia tenang tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

Ini menjadi pengetahuan Hiro yang tidak terlalu khawatir pada ibunya karena sudah tahu dari awal. Ibunya juga seorang keturunan setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia bisa merasakan sesuatu ke depannya. Itulah kenapa Sakura bisa mengetahui kalau anak-anaknya memiliki kekuatan khusus dari awal saat kandungan berusia lima bulan.

Makanya Sakura tertidur dan jiwanya yang terbang ke alam mimpi. Sudah beberapa tahun semua kekuatan dan nasehat untuk membawa Sakura pulang, tidak bisa membawa hasil karena Sakura lebih nyaman di dunia mimpi ketimbang dunia Langit ataupun dunia Manusia.

Kalau tidak ada Sasuke memang begitu, tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya. Apa Sakura berniat meninggalkannya di mana semua anak-anak butuh pengajaran dari sang orang tua? Tentu saja Hiro bisa mengerti kenapa ibunya berbuat begitu, itu karena ada sosok orang yang bisa mengajarkan apa arti hidup sambil mencari sang ayah yang dia lihat melalui kekuatannya.

Hana dan Menma memang tidak mengetahuinya, tapi mereka yakin kenapa ibunya lebih memilih berada di dunia itu. Sudah saatnya mereka belajar mengetahui semuanya walaupun mereka tidak tahu siapa sosok orang yang akan membantu mereka mencari ayah kandung mereka.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti memarahiku, M-e-n-m-a!" Hiro sangat kesal saat Menma memarahinya. Yah, memang sih, kalau Menma lebih tua darinya, tapi jangan sampai hatinya sakit gara-gara dia.

"Bukannya kamu duluan yang memarahiku untuk tidak memakai kekuatan ini?!" geram Menma dengan ekspresi marah.

"Jangan bertengkar kakak-kakak. Hana mohon kepada kalian..." isak Hana berkaca-kaca menghentikan pertengkaran dua kakak paling dia sayang.

"Diam kamu, Hana!" teriak Menma tidak sadar dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kamu memarahi Hana, Idiot!" Hiro memarahi Menma, menghampiri Hana sudah meneteskan air mata akibat perlakuan Menma. "Jangan menangis, Hana. Menma tidak bermaksud memarahimu."

"Hana tahu, kak Hiro." Air mata Hana diseka oleh Hiro. Hana menatap Hiro dan tersenyum.

Menma tidak merasa enak, mendekatinya dan mengusap-usap rambut Hana. Wangi rambut Hana membuat Menma merasa tenang dan merasa bersalah apa yang dilakukannya kepada adiknya. "Maafkan kak Menma, ya, Hana." Menma memeluk Hana yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku tidak akan memarahimu lagi. Asal kamu janji jangan menangis."

"Hana mengerti, kak Menma." Hana memeluk erat Menma. Memang rasanya sangat nyaman kalau ada dua orang yang paling di sayangi ada di sisi kita bersama.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kita pulang karena bibi Temari sudah memasak sesuatu untuk kita," kata Hiro menepuk bahu mereka masing-masing.

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan dan mengangguk.

Ketiga melanjutkan perjalanan menuju langit tingkat tujuh di mana tempat tinggal Temari berada. Setelah itu, Hana berhenti dan melihat pintu besar tinggi menjulang ke atas. Hana sangat penasaran dan membuka pintu tersebut. Walau sangat berat, Hana akhirnya bisa membukanya dengan kekuatan hatinya yang lembut.

Di sana dia melihat sosok orang tertidur begitu dengan binatang jingga kemerahan berbentuk Rubah. Hana bisa melihat dengan baik kalau wajah tidur itu agak mirip dengan wajah kakaknya Hiro, hanya rambutnya yang berbeda. Rambut kuning keemasan seperti matahari yang terbit di Timur.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Hana?" tanya Menma masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut bersama Hiro. Menma melihat sosok orang yang tertidur. "Siapa dia?"

"Hana tidak tahu, kak Menma," Hana menggeleng.

Hiro mendekati sosok tertidur itu. Wajahnya agak mirip dengannya, tapi rambutnya berbeda. Entah kenapa kalau sosok yang ada di dalam mimpinya sangat mirip dengan orang tertidur ini.

"Mungkin orang baru, " kata Menma paling malas kalau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

Hiro dan Hana menekan kulit kuning langsat tersebut, menekan-nekan hingga sang pemilik merasa gelisah. Menma yang melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya hanya termangu. Menma paling tidak suka mengganggu sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Saat dia melihat Rubah berekor sembilan, perasaan untuk mengganggu langsung menancap di hatinya. Menma berjalan dengan sok menendang perut besar Kyuubi.

Rubah tersebut meraung dan membuka matanya. _"Kenapa kamu menggangguku, anak kecil sialan!?"_ geram Kyuubi menatap Menma.

"Hanya hiburan karena adik-adikku terus mencubit orang itu," kata Menma menunjukkan siapa memakai jempolnya.

Kedua mata Kyuubi melebar. Di sana dia bisa melihat Naruto sangat kesal dan memarahi kedua anak kembar tersebut.

"_Bisakah kalian tidak membangunkanku!"_ teriak Naruto marah yang akhirnya bangun, tapi merasa kesal.

"Selamat datang wahai pemuda penyelamat," sahut Hiro dengan wajah datar sambil memeluk Hana yang gemetaran ketakutan.

"_Hah!?"_ Sosok bernama Naruto memandang keduanya yang sangat mirip walau rambut berbeda, juga sosok bocah berusia delapan tahun di belakang mereka. Wajah mereka sangat mirip dia, Sasuke dan Sakura. _"Kalian siapa?"_

"Kami adalah anak dari Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Naruto atau aku sebut Paman Naruto."

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Woaah... Akhirnya bisa membuatnya. Untuk kalian yang belum di jawab dalam via PM, saya akan menjawabnya di sini saja, ya? Mulai dari yang paling bawah  
**ca kun: **sudah ter-update lho  
**yukarindha yoshikuni: **sudah. Saya sudah meng-update. Makasih sudah mereview  
**Neerval-Li: **Karena semua jawaban Neerval terjawab lewat via PM, saya hanya berterima kasih karena sudah mereview fict ini.  
**Kiriko Mahaera: **Terima kasih, Soyu.  
**Nurrafa Chimarae: **Menma artinya sudah ada di atas. Hiro juga ada. Kalau Hana, sudah tahu 'kan? Makasih sudah me-review. ^^  
**Uchiha Shige: **Makasih ^^. Update kilat sudah terlaksana.  
**Uchizuki RirinIin: **Makasih, Iin. ^^  
**Killua Socchii: **Sasuke-nya tidak ada. Chapter esok akan dibuktikan, Sasuke-nya ada atau tidak. ^^  
**A4 Project: **Makasih sudah me-review!  
**hiruma hikari: **Saya sudah update lho. Makasih sudah mereview  
**Aden L Kazt: **Makasih sudah me-review dan juga terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sengaja kok membuatnya, yang ada tiga fict. Always, LONG Distance, dan The Future.

Saya senang sekali bisa melihat review dan terima kasih sudah membacanya . Saya akan meng-updatenya bulan depan. Mungkin? Harap ditunggu dengan sabar, ya! ^^

Salam hangat,

**Sunny Blue February**

**Date: **Makassar, 11/29/2012

**Update Date: **11/28/2012

**Silakan berminat jika ingin melakukannya ^^**


	3. What's Up?

**A/N: **Butuh waktu untuk meng-update chapter ini. Benar-benar susah. Sayanya tukang berubah pikiran, tapi karena saya sayang kalian, saya akan terus update biarpun chapter selanjutnya akhir bulan. Hanya fic ini saja. Bulan ini saya akan update dua chapter saja. Maaf, ya!

* * *

**LONG Distance**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 2: **What's Up?

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

Hiro dan Hana telah membangunkan sang calon petinggi langit, Naruto dan _partner_-nya yang juga dibangunkan oleh Menma, Kyuubi. Alasan mereka berdua dibangunkan karena Hana masuk ke dalam ruangan bernama _Secret Life_, tempat di mana Naruto dan Kurama tertidur. Hana menyadari kalau ada sesuatu di dalam intuisinya bahwa pernyataan Hiro waktu dia menceritakan apa yang ada di masa depan.

**Flashback dua hari yang lalu:**

Hana tidur bersama Hiro di rumah Kizashi, kakeknya. Mereka bertiga di jaga bergantian oleh teman-teman Naruto dan nenek mereka, ibu Sakura bernama Haruno Mebuki. Walaupun mereka bertiga sudah berusia tujuh tahun, sejak Sakura tidur, hanya Hiro dan Menma yang selalu mandiri biarpun suka bertengkar dan beda pendapat.

Hana sangat menyayangi keduanya karena mereka-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang dekat dengannya sejak Sakura tertidur. Gadis berambut biru bermata _emerald _bagaikan sebuah permata telah membuat Hiro dan Menma selalu menghentikan perdebatan karena tahu kalau Hana menangis, bunga-bunga akan layu dan kondisi sekitarnya akan menjadi gugur dan tidak memiliki kehidupan. Luar biasa sekali kekuatanmu, Hana.

Kekuatan Hana adalah menyemaratkan kehidupan. Bila dia sedih dan menangis, semua kehidupan di dunia akan musnah dan gugur. Apabila Hana tersenyum, sekitarnya akan juga ikut tersenyum, misalnya bunga-bunga akan terus bermekaran sampai selamanya. Asal anak itu tidak boleh dibiarkan menangis dan sedih.

Menma memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, mampu mensterilkan apa yang ada di sekitarnya walaupun suka gagal. Perbedaan antara Hiro dan Menma sifat kedua-duanya membuat mirip antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Menma memiliki sangat cuek dan dingin, tapi selalu gagal. Beda dengan Hiro yang tersenyum, tapi dia paling hebat dalam pertarungan dan Menma selalu dikalahkan olehnya. Yah, berbanding terbalik, deh.

Hiro tidur di kamar Hana karena Hana memang tidak suka ditinggalkan sendirian, jadi Hiro harus masuk ke kamar Hana dan meninggalkan Menma di kamar sebelah. Hiro masuk ke dalam selimut dan menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya.

"Kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

"Hana tidak bisa tidur selalu memikirkan ibu, kak Hiro," sahut Hana terus membayangkan wajah Sakura di langit-langit kamar.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan dipikirkan, mungkin besok akan terjadi yang lebih baik lagi," Hiro membelai rambut biru kelam Hana.

"Kak Hiro bisa lihat masa depan, 'kan? Bisakah kak Hiro melihat masa depan sedikit saja?" tanya Hana menatap Hiro.

Hiro menutup matanya. Dia merasakan kegelapan yang luar biasa gelapnya dan di situlah dia menemukan cahaya.

_Langkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan indah seperti matahari dan langit yang luar biasa. Langkahnya terhenti. Dan dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tengah tertidur lelap dan di sampingnya ada seekor rubah berwarna jingga berekor sembilan._

_Kenapa dia datang ke tempat ini? Apa tujuannya? Dia ingin berbalik, lalu tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan berambut merah muda menemani tidurnya. Duduk di sampingnya sambil berkata aneh._

"_Naruto, bangunlah. Aku ingin kamu menjaga ketiga anak-anakku dan Sasuke. Kalau kamu adalah anak yang baik mau menyatukan aku dan Sasuke waktu itu di dunia manusia. Tolonglah bawa kembali Sasuke kepadaku, Naruto. Bersama ketiga anak-anakku, bawalah mereka ke tempat ayahnya. Aku mohon, Naruto," isak wanita berambut merah muda, menguburkan wajahnya di sisi tempat tidur dekat telinga pemuda berambut kuning keemasan._

_Siapa Sasuke? Kenapa wanita itu yang adalah ibu Hiro menyebutkan nama Sasuke? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan dia dan kedua saudara kembarnya? Memangnya siapa Sasuke itu? itulah semua yang ada di pikiran Hiro masih bingung._

_Wanita berambut merah mengusap air mata, bangkit lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia masih terpaku di sana, tidak bergerak. Masih terngiang di dalam kepalanya._

_Apa mungkin orang ini tahu jawaban dari semua ini? Kalau begitu, dia akan membangunkan orang ini bagaimanapun caranya asalkan pemuda itu bangun dan menyebutkan siapa itu Sasuke dan apa hubungan nama Sasuke dengan mereka bertiga._

Hiro membuka matanya dan menoleh ke Hana, "Kita harus menemukan laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan. Mungkin dia tahu tentang kehidupan ayah dan ibu sebelum kita lahir di dunia."

"Pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning keemasan? Diakah orang itu?" tanya Hana heran dan masih bingung.

"Orang siapa?"

"Bibi Temari dan semua Paman-Paman mengatakan kalau yang memiliki rambut kuning keemasan seperti matahari hanya orang pemuda bernama Naruto," sahut Hana memasang wajah polos.

"Naruto?" Hiro mengedipkan mata sekali. _Tunggu! Bukankah ibu tadi bilang tentang Naruto? Jadi, diakah orangnya?_ Hiro masih kebingungan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia melirik Hana, "Kita akan menemukannya pemuda bernama Naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Hana mengantuk kak Hiro. Besok saja ceritanya, ya?" Hana menguap dan tidur dalam dekapan Hiro.

Hiro masih kebingungan dan tidak tahu kenapa ada hubungan akan dirinya dengan pemuda bernama Naruto. _Besok aku akan mencari semua kebenaran itu, dan dia harus menjelaskannya tentang kehidupan ayah dan ibu kami._

Hiro tertidur, memeluk Hana. Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau Menma masuk ke dalam kamar diam-diam sambil melirik dua saudara kembarnya. Menma masuk ke dalam selimut dan tidur di samping Hana. Menma tidak tahu juga kalau Hiro bisa membaca gerak-geriknya. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kalau ada yang sakit diantara saudara kembar itu, pasti yang lain akan kena. Hubungan ini memang sudah menyatakan kalau Sasuke dan Sakura tidak terpisahkan. Begitu juga Naruto dan Hinata kelak.

**End Flashbak.**

"_Kalian siapa?"_ tanya Naruto masih kebingungan.

"Kami anak dari Haruno Sakura, Paman Naruto," sahut Hiro tersenyum memandang wajah itu. wajah mereka memang agak mirip, tapi dalam sifat sesungguhnya Hiro lebih cenderung ke Sasuke, ayahnya.

"Apa orang ini bodoh?" tanya Menma dengan gaya sok. Sok seperti Sasuke, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Sifatnya lebih cenderung ke Naruto walaupun ada sifat pemarah yang mirip dengan Sakura.

"_Kamu bilang apa tadi, bocah sialan?"_ geram Naruto bangkit dan menatap keras-keras untuk menantang Menma.

Hiro menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan cara membentangkan kedua tangannya, "Jangan berani-berani Paman menyentuh kakakku."

Naruto sangat kagum dengan sifat peduli sama saudara Hiro. Naruto duduk di tempat tidur terus menatap ketiga anak kembar. Naruto melihat anak perempuan cantik berambut biru kelam seperti langit malam dan memiliki mata _emerald_ seperti batu permata. Wajahnya seperti disatukan dan kecantikan senyumannya tiada tara. Naruto melihat Hiro dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman, rambutnya warna merah muda, memiliki bola mata biru langit seperti dirinya, dan ada sebuah manik mata di sisinya seperti matahari yang bersinar terang. Terakhir, Naruto melihat Menma memiliki rambut biru kelam sama seperti Hana, dengan bola mata hitam dan ada sebuah batu berwarna _emerald _di sisi matanya.

Naruto melihat dengan seksama wajah-wajah mereka. Pikirannya melupakan hal yang penting. _Tadi mereka mengatakan apa? Kenapa rasanya wajah mereka agak familiar? Apakah mereka..._ Naruto terus berpikir apa yang tadi dilupakan.

Kurama loncat ke tempat tidur Naruto dengan ringannya, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto. _"Mereka tadi mengatakan kalau mereka adalah anak Haruno Sakura."_

Naruto baru menyadarinya. Ditatapnya semua anak-anak kembar, tangannya gemetaran, _"Apa benar kalian anak-anak Sakura?"_

Ketiga mengangguk.

Naruto betul-betul tidak menyangka kalau ini akan terjadi kepadanya. Mana mungkin Sakura hamil, apakah Sasuke membuatnya hamil? Kenapa dia tidak diberitahu? Betul-betul hal yang tidak disangkanya selama ini. Naruto semakin bingung dan akhirnya pingsan lagi karena kebingungannya membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Kok Paman berambut kuning keemasan tidur lagi?" tanya Hana polos.

Menma, Hiro dan Kurama tidak membayangkan kalau Naruto akan pingsan secepat itu. betul-betul di luar dugaan. Mereka mengira Naruto akan bangkit setelah tertidur cukup lama selama delapan tahun terakhir ini. Ternyata tidak.

"Sifatnya mirip aku dan Menma kalau lagi kebingungan," ejek Hiro sambil bergumam pelan.

Menma yang ada di belakang Hiro sangat kesal dengan sifat mengejek milik Hiro. Menma menyilangkan tangan dan duduk menyilang, memasang wajah cemberut dan kesal.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu Paman berambut kuning keemasan," kata Hana berlari menghampiri Menma dan duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Hana memang sangat polos, tapi kalau marah... Lebih baik jangan dilihat. Kemarahannya mirip seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Hiro terus melihat saja dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hiro duduk juga di samping Hana dan Menma disusul Kurama yang juga ikut tidur dengan santai. _Berapa lama kami akan menunggu Paman itu bangun? Apa harus keadaan terpaksa lagi?_

**.. Dunia Mimpi ..**

Dunia mimpi, dunia di mana semua keinginan tercapai walaupun itu hanya ilusi semata bukan nyata dan asli. Di situlah duduk seorang wanita cantik rambut berwarna merah muda, mata _emerald_ dan memiliki kulit putih yang sangat halus dan lembut.

Wajahnya menengadah ke atas terus melihat langit biru tanpa ada makhluk hidup berterbangan di atas sana begitu juga hewan-hewan di dekatnya. Sakura memang sengaja ingin sendirian, tapi Sakura tidak tahu kalau dia memang akan sendirian seperti. Bukankah itu keinginan dia yang sebenarnya, meninggalkan anak-anak kembar?

Alasan Sakura meninggalkan ketiga buah hatinya karena dia tidak sanggup berada di sana. Penyebabnya adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang telah pergi tanpa memberi kabar yang pasti kepadanya. _Kenapa Sasuke pergi? Kenapa dia meninggalkan aku? Apa aku tidak cocok untuknya? Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?_

Air mata Sakura jatuh dan menimpa punggung tangan yang terkepal erat. Sakura terus mencari kenapa Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa dirinya? Itu saja yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

Yang dia tahu pasti adalah tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi monster mengerikan. Monster yang dilihatnya waktu itu saat meninggalkan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam pintu mengerikan itu. Beberapa orang menyusulnya, bersama patung besar aneh mirip dengan siluman gagak dan seekor monster besar yang memiliki sepuluh ekor.

"Sasuke..."

**.. Dunia tanpa apa-apa (di balik pintu Raja Tengu) ..**

"_Sasuke..."_

Suara murni nan indah membuat pemuda berambut biru dongker berbalik dan memandang siapa yang memanggilnya. Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar lapangan luas, gersang, hampa, dan sama sekali tidak ada kehidupan. Langit-langit hitam berwarna merah darah membuat perasaan bergidik, tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Yang dipedulikannya adalah suara merdu dari seorang perempuan paling dikasihinya.

_Apa aku mendengar suara dia? Dia itu siapa? Apa dia mengenalku? Kenapa dari tadi aku merasa suara itu sangat ingin aku dengar? _Sasuke terus berpikir, menunduk pelan. Dunia yang dia tinggal membuatnya dirinya menjadi hampa dan tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi, suara panggilan yang terus menghantuinya membuat Sasuke mencari siapa sosok perempuan itu.

Bayangan kabut di dalam kepala Sasuke membuat Sasuke frustasi. Ingin sekali Sasuke berpikir keras, tapi sang pemilik dunia ini tidak ingin membuat Sasuke memikirkan yang lain selain kehancuran dunia.

"_**Cih! Untuk apa aku memikirkan suara aneh itu. Menyebalkan sekali,"**_ Sasuke kembali berjalan dan terus melangkah. Sasuke menuju sebuah gedung aneh yang melayang di udara bersama pintu menuju dunia manusia.

Sebelum Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh, langkah dihalangi oleh laki-laki berambut jingga dengan wajahnya ditindik macam-macam benda. Ekspresinya sangat serius. Laki-laki itu bernama Pein, sang ketua kelompok Akatsuki.

"_**Sepertinya kamu mengingat sesuatu, tuan muda Tengu,"**_ ejek Pein sengaja.

"Apa yang ingin kamu inginkan?" Sasuke paling tidak suka harus berurusan dengan laki-laki sok bijak seperti Pein.

"_**Tidak ada,"**_ dengus Pein.

"Jadi, untuk apa kamu berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan cara mendengus.

"_**Aku hanya menasehatimu saja. Aku berharap kamu terus mengingat apa yang aku katakan," **_Pein menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke heran kepada Pein yang terus memberitahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

"_**Kamu akan tahu setelah kita kembali ke dunia manusia," **_Pein berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Pein berhenti. _**"Ah, sebelum itu... Jika kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki hubungan denganmu. Jangan jauhi orang itu."**_

Sasuke kaget. Sasuke menoleh, namun tidak menemukan Pein. _Apa maksud orang itu? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dia maksud menjauhi seseorang. Apa maksudnya? _Sasuke berpikir di dalam hatinya siapa orang dikatakan Pein.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut, kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang ada di udara. Sasuke menghilang tanpa berpikir apapun lagi. Hal itu menjadi penyebab Sasuke melupakan Sakura karena ulah Raja Tengu yang terus mendesak Sasuke untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain selain hancurnya dunia.

Pein muncul dan melihat Sasuke pergi, menggeleng. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Pein? Apa ada hubungannya dengan misi yang diberikan Raja Tengu kepada anggota Akatsuki? Pein beranjak pergi lalu berhenti karena melihat Orochimaru yang datang bersama Sasori.

"_**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Pein? Kenapa kamu ingin Sasuke mengingat semuanya?"**_ tanya laki-laki pemuda berambut merah semerah darah.

"_**Kalian akan tahu saat kita pulang,"**_ sahut Pein berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang menghela napas. Tentu saja Orochimaru tahu apa rahasia itu, sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh semua anggota tahu. Kalau mereka tahu apa yang terjadi, tentu saja misa menyelamatkan dan menjaga Sasuke akan berakhir. Dan Raja Tengu akan memanfaatkan semuanya.

"_**Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas mempersiapkan kepulangan kita nanti,"**_ Orochimaru menepuk bahu Sasori, kembali berjalan, lalu menghilang.

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya merasa aneh dengan sikap kedua temannya yang menyembunyikan rahasia tersebut. _Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat pulang nanti? Apa yang akan terjadi?_

Deidara dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan ke atas, "_**Hei! Cepat kemari! Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya! Jangan malas kamu!"**_

Sasori berdecak kesal dengan sahabatnya berambut kuning keemasan tersebut. Sasori paling tidak suka di suruh-suruh melakukan sesuatu yang bukan haknya. _Astaga! Orang itu tidak bisakah memanggil dengan cara baik-baik? Seperti anak kecil saja. Cih!_

Sasori berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat Deidara. Sudah saatnya mereka mempersiapkan untuk kepulangan mereka ke dunia manusia, sekalian bertemu teman-teman mereka di dunia bawah. Beberapa jam lagi.

**.o.O.o.**

"Paman... Paman, ayo bangun..." Hiro mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Paman, tidak bisakah Paman bangun."

Naruto tidak bergerak. Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai dia tidak mau bangun saat ini. Hiro dan Hana terus membangunkan Naruto berbagai cara juga dengan bantuan Kurama. Hana dan Kurama tidak mau lagi membangunkan Naruto. Sudah capek. Sudah beberapa jam mereka begini, Narut belum sadar dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa Paman Naruto belum bangun, kak Hiro?" tanya Hana.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Biar aku saja," Menma muncul di samping Hiro. Menma membawa sesuatu yang membuat sang calon petinggi langit ini secepat mungkin. Menma membawa sebuah ramen yang enak milik pemilik warung kedai ramen langit di tingkat tiga. Tempat di mana Naruto selalu makan bersama dengan lainnya.

Aroma bau ramen yang masih hangat membuat Hiro ingin sekali mencicipinya begitu dengan Hana. Menma apalagi. Menma memutar mangkuk ramen ke atas wajah Naruto dan menyangkut di hidung Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan indera penciuman terhadap ramen sangat tajam apalagi sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak makan ramen membuatnya tergiur dan bergeming. Tubuhnya terus berontak, hidung bergerak-gerak, begitu juga tangannya.

"Kalau Paman Naruto tidak bangun juga, kami berempat akan menghabiskan mangkuk ramen super lezat ini," desak Menma menyeringai melihat tubuh Naruto terus berontak. "Dalam hitungan ketiga. Kalau Paman tidak bangun... kami akan menghabisinya."

"Satu..."

Menma melangkah mundur bersama Hiro sambil memajukan mangkuk ramen ke depan. Naruto merasakan kalau aroma tersebut menjauh.

"Dua..."

Di hitungan kedua dapat disadari Naruto membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, melirik Menma dan Hiro terus mundur pelan-pelan. Naruto merasa sungguh tidak berdaya. Tadi Naruto berpura-pura pingsan. Haruskah sekarang dia bangun? _Bangun, tidak ya? _Naruto terus berpikir ulang.

"Aromanya enak lho, Paman. Harum lagi dan sangat menyegarkan makan mie ramen yang hangat-hangat ini," tambah Hiro.

"Ti... Ga."

" Aaakh..." Menma dan Hiro pura-pura membuka mulut agar Naruto bangun. Dan sekejap Naruto bangun dan mengambil mangkuk mie ramen tersebut. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Menma dan Hiro menghindar sampai Naruto menabrak tiang.

"_Aduuh..."_ erang Naruto memegang dahinya berwarna kemerahan. _"Bukannya kalau aku bangun, kalian akan memberikanku ramen!?"_

"Iya. Itu kalau Paman bangun, tapi Paman 'kan pura-pura pingsan. Jadinya kami dan Paman Kurama yang akan makan ramen ini," kata Hiro mencibir.

"_Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!"_ Naruto bangkit terus mengusap-usap dahinya. _"Apa benar kalian anak Sakura?"_

Hana mengangguk.

Hana berjalan mendekati Naruto, menarik-narik baju putihnya, "Paman akan menjaga kami, 'kan?"

"_Kenapa kamu berbicara begitu?"_ Naruto berjongkok. _"Namamu siapa, gadis kecil?"_

"Namaku Hana. Haruno Hana," sahut Hana tersenyum lembut.

Senyuman lembut bocah perempuan berusia tujuh tahun ini membuat di sekitar Naruto hangat dan tentram. Senyuman ini mengingatkannya dengan dua gadis yang paling disayanginya. Yang satu tentu Sakura, tapi yang satu itu siapa? _Kenapa aku tidak mengingat gadis yang itu selain Sakura, ya? Siapa lagi namanya?_

Naruto memandang dua bocah laki-laki seumur yang sama dengan Hana. Mereka berdua bersama Kurama makan mie ramen tanpa mengajak Naruto. Dahi Naruto berkerut kesal sampai berkata, _"Nama kalian siapa?"_

"Namaku Haruno Menma," kata Menma tidak menatap Naruto karena makan ramen terus.

Hiro bangkit. "Kalian habiskan saja." Hiro menatap Naruto dengan senyum baik, tapi mencekam. "Namaku Haruno Hiro, Paman Naruto. Salam kenal."

Naruto sangat kagum dengan Hiro. Wajah, ekspresi, biarpun tubuh yang kecil namun tegap membuatnya seperti seorang laki-laki muda nan tampan. _Kenapa anak ini mirip sekali dengan Sasuke? Kesombongan dan sikap baik hatinya ini sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi senyumannya kok mirip dengan Sakura sama dengan Hana?_

"Paman..." Hiro mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto, telah membuat Naruto kembali ke dunianya semula. "Paman tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ah, iya... aku tidak apa-apa."_

Hana memeluk leher Naruto, "Hana senang sekali bisa melihat Paman di sini?" Hana menangis. "Ibu... Ibu, kapan bangun?"

Naruto melirik Hana, _"Ibu? Maksudnya Sakura?"_

"Iya, Paman. Ibu belum bangun-bangun juga sejak ibu pingsan saat kami berusia tiga tahun," sahut Hiro menjawab.

Naruto merunduk. Ditatapnya anak kecil berambut biru kelam dan membalas pelukan tersebut dengan cara memeluk lengan kecilnya yang hangat. "_Aku pastikan ibumu pasti akan bangun. Walaupun masih lama."_

Kurama melirik Hiro dan Menma secara bergantian, merasa aneh dengan kekuatan aneh dua bocah berusia tujuh tahun tersebut. Kurama menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan terus memandang Hiro dan Menma.

Hiro yang merasakan kalau Kurama memandangnya, melirik sejenak sambil menyeringai. Hal ini membuat Kurama semakin aneh kepada Hiro yang menyeringai kepadanya. _Anak ini..._

Naruto bangkit dengan menggendong Hana di balik punggungnya, _"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita pergi ke tempat ibu kalian dan mencari apa kejanggalan, kenapa dia terus tertidur."_

Hana mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Naruto. Menma dan Hiro hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya tidak menangis lagi. Senyuman hangat Hana membuat mereka terus melangkah maju begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kurama yang bisa melihat senyuman tulus tersebut saat dia meneteskan satu tetesan air mata.

"Paman..." Hana memanggil Naruto. "Apa Paman berjanji akan selalu bersama kami?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hana tersenyum dan tertawa. Hana mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini adalah gambaran luar biasa antara kakek dan cicit-cicitnya. Sebuah gambaran indah tentang sebuah keluarga yang indah. Juga sebuah lukisan yang aduhai bagusnya. Sebuah lukisan pertemuan keluarga yang telah terpisah akhirnya kembali menguat berkat kehadiran ketiga bocah kembar luar biasa.

Apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka mengunjungi Sakura? Apa Naruto bisa membangunkan Sakura? Apa yang dibicarakan Hiro kepada Kurama tentang kekuatannya yang luar biasa? Apa rahasia Pein tentang kehidupan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke hilang ingatan? Apa Sasuke tidak ingat kepada Sakura? Pertanyaan ini akan terbukti di chapter selanjutnya.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Susah sekali. Maunya kemarin mau update, tapi karena pekerjaan saya tidak bisa. Maaf, ya. Saatnya balas review lewat sini saja. Saya tidak bisa lewat PM.  
**Magician Cherry: **Akhirnya ada yang suka sama Hiro. #Hiro ada yang suka kamu lho #teriak pada Hiro. Makasih sudah mereview  
**Uchiha Shige: **Sudah dijelaskan di atas. Baca saja, yak! ^_^  
**Ca kun: **Sudah ter-update atas perintah ca kun. Makasih sudah me-review chapter kemarin.  
**Aden L Kazt: **Hebat! #applause. Aden tahu kalau yang dibicarakan Rikudo itu Itachi. Tebakan yang luar biasa! *0*. Untuk sebutan kakek, mungkin chapter selanjutnya. Itu... soal Neji. Mungkin chapter depannya lagi. Ini masih membahas mereka yang ada di dunia langit dan keberangkatan Sasuke ke dunia manusia. #akhirnya menyebarkan  
Yosh! Akan saya update cepat kok.  
**Ayano Futabatei: **Makasih! ^^  
**Neerval-Li: **Titik cerah yang membuat ketiga kembar ceria begitu juga sebaliknya. Makasih sudah me-review, Neerval. ^^  
Yosh! Bulan ini saya hanya upadate dua chapter, ini sama chapter 3. Walau mungkin saya bisa update tiga di bulan ini. Mohon doanya, ya! Saya suka update cepat kok, saya 'kan orang aneh penuh kejutan mengaku dirinya aneh.

Makasih sudah me-review! Dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan di atas.

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/08/2012

**Silakan jika berminat untuk me-review **


	4. Grandfather?

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC/typos/AU/AH.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 3: **Grandfather?

**.. Dunia tanpa Apa-apa (di balik pintu Raja Tengu) ..**

Langit kelam menjulang tinggi tanpa ada harapan dan hanya memiliki rasa keputusasaan dan kekejaman akan dunia. Ini memang sangat terpengaruh di dunia dalam ini karena di sanalah tempat di mana Sasuke bersumpah akan menumpas segalanya jika dia pulang nanti.

"_**Sasuke! Tunggu!"**_ teriak seorang pemuda berambut jingga menghentikan langkah Sasuke karena laki-laki bernama Pein berada di depannya, "Aku mau bicara denganmu! Sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak ada niat berbicara denganmu," sengir Sasuke licik. Pandangan mata yang hitam berubah kejam dan sangat menakutkan.

"_**Ini soal masa depanmu!"**_ Pein menjelaskan. _**"Ini soal kehidupanmu dengan perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura."**_

_Haruno Sakura? _Pikir Sasuke bingung. Di dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang sangat nyeri dan ingin sekali terlepas, namun Sasuke membuang jauh pikiran itu. "Aku tidak mau mendengar nama perempuan itu!"

Pein didorong sekali oleh Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan lagi, tapi Pein menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti, melirik Pein dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diperkirakan.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Sasuke... kasar.

Pein melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut dari lengan Sasuke. Pein bersuara sedih, namun bergumam. _**"Aku mau tanya, apakah kamu mau mendengar sebuah rahasia besar?"**_

"Rahasia apa?" Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Apa rahasia tentang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke melihat Pein mengangguk, "Aku tidak mau mendengar sampai kapanpun."

"_**Bukan hanya itu!"**_ Pein berteriak lantang saat Sasuke kembali melangkah. _**"Ini soal kehidupanmu di masa depan. Kehidupan di mana kamu akan bertarung dengan anak-anakmu."**_

"Anak-anakku?" Sasuke berbalik. Ekspresinya tidak ada rasa terkejut maupun kaget, "Siapa yang kamu sebut anak-anakku? Aku tidak punya anak dan aku tidak pernah menikah dengan siapa pun."

"_**Apa kamu gila, Sasuke?! Mereka akan melawanmu saat kita pulang ke dunia manusia menuju dunia bawah. Mereka ingin mengetahui siapa ayahnya, mereka ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya! Apa kamu tidak ada rasa kasihan sama sekali?" **_

"Rasa kasihan?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan merasa kasihan pada semua orang termasuk kamu. Keinginanku sama dengan kakek buyutku. Aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang mau menghalangi jalanku."

Pein terpaku dan mematung. Mulutnya tidak bisa lagi berbicara. Saat ini, Pein melihat sosok Sasuke sudah pergi entah ke mana. Mungkin menuju ruangan Sojobo, kakek buyutnya yang merupakan iblis. Pein menggeleng dan merunduk. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan saat pulang nanti.

"_**Sepertinya kamu lelah sekali, sahabatku,"**_ kata seorang di belakang Pein.

Pein menghela napas, _**"Aku sudah lelah kalau harus membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin-kemarin."**_

"_**Tidak akan bisa, Pein. Dia sudah dihilangkan ingatannya oleh kakek buyut. Sasuke sudah tidak lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kita masuk ke dalam pintu ini."**_

"_**Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Orochimaru?"**_ Pein berbalik dengan keadaan putus asa.

"_**Tidak bisakah kita menunggu lebih sabar untuk mengetahuinya? Aku yakin, Sasuke akan mengingat hal-hal itu kalau kita membawanya kepada anak-anaknya,"**_ jawab Orochimaru. Ekspresinya wajahnya tidak menyenangkan.

"_**Hei, aku tahu kalau itu tidak bisa dan tidak akan cukup kalau dipertemukan,"**_ Pein menggeleng.

"_**Bisa-bisa saja kalau kita berniat, bukan? Aku tidak mau lagi kalau berurusan dengan Raja Tengu. Aku muak melihat kekejaman Raja Tengu akhir-akhir ini. Ini sudah menjadi hal tidak pantas diberikan kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau Mikoto mengetahui ini, aku yakin dia akan terkejut sekaligus sedih."**_

Pein mendekati Orochimaru, memegang pundak. _**"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi..." Pein mengeryit, "Hentikan semua ocehanmu yang mengatakan kalau itu akan baik-baik saja."**_

"_**Memangnya apa yang kukatakan?"**_ Orochimaru mengerti sekarang. _**"Tenang, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja karena sang peramal ini akan membuktikannya."**_

"_**Aku pegang kata-katamu."**_

Ketika berada di ruangan Sojobo, Sasuke menekan hatinya kuat-kuat untuk tidak takut pada apa pun. Sasuke sangat takut kepada kemarahan Sojobo. Sasuke memasang ekspresi kosong agar Sojobo tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi tadi.

"**Apa kamu belum bisa melupakan masa lalumu?"** tanya Sojobo... tajam.

Sasuke mematung, tidak berkata. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"**Jawab jika kamu punya mulut!"** teriak Sojobo sangat kasar.

"Sedikit, kakek."

"**Jangan memanggilku kakek dengan seenakmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Kamu hanya anak gagal dilahirkan oleh ibumu yang setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia!" **ucap Sojobo memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Baik, Raja Tengu," Sasuke bersujud. Sasuke tidak mau mendengar dan melihat wajah kasar Sojobo yang tidak terlihat. Bayangan hitam namun hidung menjulang keluar membuat wajah sangar dan tatapan hampa buat Sasuke merinding.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus membuatmu tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Jika ada yang menghalangimu melakukan itu. Bunuh saja orang itu!" Sojobo bangkit. Keluarlah kekuatakan hitam di tangannya. Dan kekuatan hitam itu menghampiri Sasuke dan menghisapnya.

"Aarggh!" Tubuh Sasuke kesakitan. Sasuke berlutut, terus merasakan kesakitan luar biasa. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah, wajahnya mengerikan, dan tatapannya kosong. Tidak ada lagi sebuah rasa dan sayang di dalam matanya. Kini Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi makhluk terkutuk.

"**HAHAHAHAHA!"** Sojobo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Puas dengan hasil di mana Sasuke tidak akan mengingat apa-apa lagi tentang masa lalunya. Sojobo berteriak puas.

Di balik tembok dekat kursi singgasana Sojobo, Deidara dan Kabuto bisa melihat kesakitan Sasuke dan kehampaan tatapan matanya membuat keduanya kasihan pada pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu. Deidara dan Kabuto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membebaskan Sasuke dari tangan Sojobo.

Mereka berdua menghela napas dalam-dalam terus menyaksikan Sasuke sudah berubah jadi monster menakutkan. Tidak ada lagi sesuatu di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Hatinya sudah termakan kegelapan murni. Tinggal menunggu Sasuke mengamuk dan menghancurkan segalanya demi keinginan Raja Tengu, Sojobo.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

Naruto berjalan-jalan bersama Menma, Hiro dan Hana beserta Kurama. Mereka berlima menuju ruangan di mana Sakura tengah tertidur lelap. Sakura yang terus tertidur tanpa merasakan besarnya ketiga anak-anak kembarnya. Mau tidak mau, Naruto dan Kyuubi harus menjaga dan merawat ketiga bocah ajaib ini.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan, ya?" tanya Hana di gendongan Naruto. Dilingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Naruto. "Apa ibu sudah makan?"

"_Aku yakin ibu kalian sudah makan di alam mimpi. Biarpun sudah beberapa tahun. Tentang saja ada Paman Naruto di sini,"_ sahut Naruto mengelus punggung Hana.

"Hana percaya dengan Paman," Hana tersenyum memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Hana. Rasa rindu yang dulu diterimanya saat bersama dengan Sakura yang berusia 17 tahun. Waktu di mana Sakura memeluknya sampai membuat Sasuke cemburu setengah mati. Itu tidak pernah akan dilupakannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Menma yang melihat adik bungsunya, tersenyum saja. Menma melamun terus sampai Naruto memecah lamunannya dengan menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Menma kaget dan merasakan kehangatan aneh yang meliputi dadanya.

"_Ada apa, Menma?"_ tanya Naruto heran dengan tingkah Menma.

"Aku merasa aku dekat dengan Paman walaupun Paman bukan keluarga kami," sahut Menma memandang kalut Naruto.

"_Apa yang kamu rasakan?"_ tanya Naruto membungkukkan badan serendah mungkin sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada Hana.

"Aku merasa kamu adalah salah satu keluarga kami yang hilang," kata Menma terus menatap mata Naruto berwarna biru langit. Warna hitam semanik _emerald_. Tentulah membuat Menma juga takjub memandang bola mata mirip dengan adik laki-lakinya itu.

"_Keluarga yang hilang?"_ tanya Naruto, kebingungan. _"Apa maksudmu?"_

Kyuubi merasakan kalau anak pertama dari pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha mengungkapkan siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Kyuubi melangkah maju dan siap melancarkan serangan untuk menghentikan Menma, tapi dihentikan Hiro, Kyuubi menatap Hiro dengan pandangan tajam. Tapi, Hiro kelewat tajamnya siap membunuh siapa yang melewatinya.

"_Apa maumu, bocah?"_ gumam Kyuubi... kasar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu menghentikan Menma," Hiro menoleh ke Kyuubi... tajam. "Jika kamu berani melangkah melewatiku, aku tidak segan-segan akan menghancurkanmu."

Kyuubi terpaku, tidak menyangka ada seorang bocah berani melawan dia seperti ini. Sungguh sangat luar biasa. Bocah berusia 7 tahun bisa berbicara dengan pandangan tajam yang siap membunuh siapa saja.

_Benar-benar mirip dia, _gumam Kyuubi. Kyuubi duduk diam dan Hiro juga diam. Dibalikkan badannya melihat Menma berusaha memberitahu kejelasan maksudnya. Hiro tersenyum. Hiro tidak ingin siapa pun menghalangi jalan di mana Hiro dan Menma mengetahui siapa sosok Naruto sebenarnya.

"Apakah kamu kakek kami?" Menma merunduk, lalu menatap kembali Naruto lagi. "Kamu kakek kami?"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, diturunkan perlahan Hana dari gendongannya. Mata Naruto tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Sungguh tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Naruto berdiri tegak, terus menatap mata Menma dengan lekatnya.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Nak,"_

"Kamu akan tahu maksudku, Paman. Suatu saat nanti, jadi maukah Paman menemani kami ke ruangan ibu?" tanya Menma lagi. Diulurkan sebuah tangan kanan di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto memandang tangan uluran itu, akhirnya mengambilnya. Naruto tersenyum. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang bingung, tapi Naruto pasti akan membicarakan hal ini kepada Rikudo, siapa diri Naruto sebenarnya.

Hiro menyeringai, melihat Naruto kembali menggendong Hana ke pelukannya membuat Hana tertidur pulas. Sedangkan, Menma menggenggam erat tangan Naruto hingga mereka berjalan ke tempat di mana Sakura tertidur sampai mereka menghilang di tengah kabut putih.

"_Jadi, kamu sudah tahu tentang itu, bocah?"_ tanya Kyuubi bangkit berdiri, tanpa melihat Hiro.

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal saat masuk ke ruangan Paman Naruto dan Paman Kyuubi." Hiro menoleh, tersenyum membungkukkan badan. "Maafkan aku telah berbicara kasar tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya ingin Paman alias Kakek kami itu mengetahui semuanya. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama menyembunyikan perasaan rindu kami kepadanya sejak ibu kami tertidur. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memarahimu malah salut dengan uji keberanianmu bisa membuatku terpaku memandangmu,"_ jawab Kyuubi menatap mata biru langit Hiro. Pandangan takjub diberikan Kyuubi membuat Hiro berterima kasih sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"_Terima kasih kembali."_ Kyuubi memerintahkan Hiro naik ke atas punggungnya yang besar. Hiro setuju. _"Pegangan dan jangan sampai jatuh."_

"Baik!" sahut Hiro.

Kyuubi berlari kencang menyusul Naruto, Menma dan Hana ke ruangan Sakura. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin. Namun, di sana mereka dihentikan oleh Rikudo sang Petinggi Langit. Naruto entah berbicara dan berteriak kepada Rikudo tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bisa terlihat wajah Rikudo tengah kesal dan menatap tajam kepada Menma. Tentu Hiro melihat ini, berdiri dan meloncat menuju tempat di mana semuanya berdiri. Hal ini membuat Kyuubi semakin kagum dengan bocah kedua Sasuke dan Sakura itu.

Rikudo mulai melayangkan pukulan kepada Menma, Menma menutup mata sambil memeluk Hana kuat-kuat. Hana yang ingin menangis pun tidak jadi karena Hiro sudah menendang wajah Rikudo yang agung.

Pukulan tersebut menimpa Rikudo hingga dirinya terlempar cukup kuat.

Semua pengawal, dan penghuni masyarakat Dunia Langit tercengang. Mulut mereka menganga, sampai dagu mereka jatuh ke tanah dan mata mereka menjulang keluar. Kyuubi semakin kagum dan bangga pada anak luar biasa ini.

"_Rikuudo-_sama_!"_ teriak semua pengawal Langit. Mereka menghampiri Rikudo yang terlempar sangat jauh sampai kena tiang penyangga.

Hiro mendarat dengan hebat, menginjakkan tanah yang putih. Wajahnya sungguh puas dan tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Hiro berbalik dan menatap kedua saudara-saudara memasang pandangan khawatir. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ka-kami baik-baik saja...," Menma masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ditelan ludah ke kerongkongan, memandang Rikudo yang diselamatkan para penghuni langit. "Apa Paman Rikudo baik-baik saja?"

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja," kata Hiro, cuek.

Naruto memegang bahu Hiro, ditunduklah kepalanya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni rambut kuning keemasan. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ini membuat Menma, Kyuubi dan Hana ketakutan. _Jangan-jangan dia akan marah pada Hiro. Jika dia marah, apa yang akan terjadi pada kami?_

Hiro tidak peduli jika ada yang marah atau tidak. Dia sudah siap karena niatnya untuk menolong saudara kembar dari maut hukuman Rikudo, sang petinggi langit. Hiro menutup mata, siap mendapatkan pukulan luar biasa dari Naruto.

"_Ka-kamu...,"_ Menma dan Hana mulai ketakutan. _"Kamu...,"_ Pegangan tangan di pundak diperketat, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresinya membuat Hiro tercengang. _"Kamu sungguh hebat! Bisa membuat sang Petinggi Langit babak belur seperti itu! Kamu memang hebat, Hiro!"_

Menma, Hana, dan Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, wajahnya kaget dan sungguh kaget karena Naruto memuji Hiro sampai segitunya. Mereka langsung pucat pasi, tidak menyangka kalau Naruto setuju pada apa yang Hiro lakukan. _Ugh! Mereka sama saja._

"Aku hanya melindungi apa yang harus kulindungi saja. Aku tidak mau ada yang menyakiti orang-orang paling sangat aku sayangi." Hiro sangat berbangga hati telah melakukan itu untuk menolong Menma dan Hana.

Naruto memeluk Hiro sampai Hiro sesak napas, _"Kamu sungguh hebat dan keren. Entah kenapa kamu mirip denganku saat aku masih kecil. Ini artinya aku punya teman yaitu kamu untuk membalas semua orang yang bikin jengkel."_

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Paman," sahut Hiro tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan. Tapi, Rikudo muncul. Menahan napas yang terseok-seok membuat wajah Naruto dan Hiro menahan tawanya. Menma, Hana dan Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan, malah membalikkan badannya agar bisa tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" teriak mereka serempak. Tentu saja para penghuni Dunia Langit juga ikut tertawa. Hal ini membuat Rikudo bingung pada tingkah aneh mereka itu.

Untung saja ada Iruka menyerahkan cermin itu kepada Rikudo. Rikudo _shock _berat memandang wajahnya yang super jelek. Tubuh Rikudo gemetaran. Wajahnya bukan lagi yang agung, melainkan wajah seorang perempuan yang habis dipermak akibat operasi plastik. Tentu hal ini membuat Rikudo geram.

"_HIROOOOO!"_ teriak Rikudo menggemparkan Dunia Langit sehingga Dunia Langit bergetar. _"KEMBALIKAN WAJAHKU!"_

Hiro berhenti tertawa, "Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, Paman Rikudo. Paman harus mempermak kembali wajah itu dengan peralatan operasi plastik di dunia manusia. Aku bukan orang yang akan membuat wajah seorang balik seperti semula."

Rikudo geram dan siap marah. Amarahnya sungguh luar biasa. Mau bagaimana lagi, Rikudo harus menuju Dunia Manusia. Dunia di mana semua hal-hal berhubungan dengan wajah dan alat-alat kecantikan telah dipersiapkan di sana.

Para penghuni mengikutinya saat Rikudo berbalik menuju Dunia Manusia. Rikudo berhenti, dan menoleh kepada para penghuni Langit, wajah mereka terkesan ingin tertawa lagi. _"Jangan mengikutiku!"_

Penghuni langit begitu juga dengan Iruka berhenti di tempat. Mereka bisa melihat Rikudo telah menghilang. Akhirnya mereka kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya selama ini. Rikudo berwajah manis bak seorang perempuan yang operasi palstik. Tentu saja mereka tertawa sampai perut kesakitan.

Iruka menuju tempat Naruto dan ketiga bocah tersebut, _"Siapa yang melakukan itu kepada Rikudo-_sama_?"_

Naruto menggeleng, begitu juga dengan Hana dan Kyuubi mengedikkan bahu. Menma yang ditatap Iruka, cemberut. "Bukan aku, tapi Hiro."

"_Hiro?"_ tanya Iruka menatap Hiro. Iruka menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu keluar secara perlahan. Akhirnya Iruka pun berteriak kencang, _"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA RIKUDO-_SAMA_, HIRO?!"_

Hiro menutup telinganya, ditatapnya Menma untuk mendiamkan Iruka. Menma mengerti sambil menyeringai. Menma membuka telapak tangan ke hadapan wajah Iruka, Iruka bingung dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan indah muncul membuat Iruka... mimisan hingga terlempar jauh dan akhirnya menabrak tiang penyangga seperti dilakukan Rikudo.

Naruto dan Kyuubi tercengang. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar hampir menjulang keluar. Mereka berdua menghampiri Menma dan Hiro yang ber-_high five _ria. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan kedua bocah kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini kepada Iruka.

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Kami membuat Paman Iruka membayangkan hal-hal enak dipandang orang dan seusianya," jawab Menma... puas.

"_Maksudmu apa, Menma?"_ tanya Naruto langit, mengeryit bingung.

"Kami membuat Paman Iruka membayangkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dipandang oleh orang dewasa. Jadi, kami membuat sebuah bayangan tentang apa yang diinginkan oleh Paman Iruka," sahut Hiro menjelaskan duduk perkaranya.

"_Itu artinya, kalian telah membuat Iruka-sensei membayangkan hal-hal dewasa. Begitu_?" ucap Kyuubi mengerti apa maksud Hiro dan Menma.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Naruto dan Kyuubi kaget, sungguh sangat kaget dan terkejut. Mereka saling pandang dan hanya menggeleng. _Mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak heran kalau mereka adalah anak Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi... sifat itu kebanyakan mirip denganku. Apa iya?_

Kyuubi bisa merasakan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. _Mungkin suatu saat nanti Naruto akan mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apa hubungannya dengan ketiga bocah dengannya. Aku yakin, hal itu akan terjadi secepat mungkin._

Hiro tersenyum begitu juga dengan Menma. Hana yang bingung, mengedikkan bahu tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini adalah Sakura yang tidak akan bangun untuk sementara waktu. Hana tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ingatan akan seorang pemuda berusia 24 tahun sedang berteriak kesakitan. Itu membuatnya takut dan gemetar.

Ditatapnya langit biru menjulang tinggi, tidak ditutupi oleh awan sekalipun. Ini membuatnya yakin bahwa seorang pemuda diingatnya adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan dunia bersama Raja Tengu, siluman gagak. Kali ini, Hana sangat yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau pemuda berambut biru mirip dengan Menma dan ekpresi mirip dengan Hiro adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan dengannya.

Tentu saja harus lewat perundingan antara kedua kakaknya dengan Naruto. Meminta jawaban akan hal dilamunkannya saat ini. Hiro melihat adiknya mengerti kalau Hana butuh jawaban bukti tersebut, tapi belum saatnya untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Hana?" jawab Hiro menghampiri Hana. Hana terkejut dan kaget. Ditatapnya kakak keduanya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Gadis berambut biru kelam tersebut mengangguk diam. Dipeluk erat Hiro, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hiro yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Hiro mengusap punggung dan dibelai rambut biru kelamnya.

"Suatu saat nanti kamu akan tahu jawabannya. Jadi, kita lebih baik pulang saja. Hari ini tidak usah bertemu ibu. Bagaimana?"

Hana mengangguk saja.

Hiro berjalan melangkah menuju Naruto, Menma dan Kyuubi sambil memeluk Hana. Naruto melihat Hana memeluk erat Hiro, meminta persetujuan untuk menggendong Hana. Hiro pun setuju. Akhirnya Hana digendong ke pelukan Naruto. Di sana Hana tertidur lelap akibat kecapekkan tertawa dan menangis sedih.

"_Kita pulang,"_ tawar Naruto kepada kedua bocah dan Kyuubi menuju rumahnya di tingkat lima. Di mana semuanya kembali dari awal menyusun rencana menuju Dunia Manusia tanpa minta persetujuan sang Petinggi Langit. Namun, mereka berjanji akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Tsunade dan keempat Master Kage lainnya.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Mimpi ..**

Sakura terbangun. Dipandang sebuah pemandangan pohon-pohon Sakura yang menyusuri hamparan bunga merah muda berguguran. Diperjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Sangat bimbang, kelihatannya.

Kurenai berwujud manusia bukan berwujud manusia Dunia Langit yang berada di sana menemani Sakura terus ingin tertidur setiap kali memimpikan Sasuke. Kurenai ngotot meminta Sakura untuk makan makanan Mito, sang penjaga Mimpi di Dunia Mimpi. Tapi, Sakura tidak mau. Keras kepala Sakura ini membuat Kurenai menggeleng.

Setiap kali Sakura menangis, Kurenai sangat kasihan. Sakura jarang sekali mengingat ketiga anak-anaknya yang selalu menjenguknya setiap hari. Yang diingatnya hanya Sasuke seorang. Hal ini membuat Sakura menangis tidak tertahankan sehingga Sakura tertidur kembali dengan lelapnya.

Kurenai menutup mata, tidak mau melihat pemandangan tragis itu. "Kapan ini berakhir? Aku tidak tega melihat dia sampai segitunya memikirkan pemuda itu. Aku berharap pemuda bernama Sasuke segera kembali." Kurenai melirik Sakura yang sudah tidur. "Kasihan."

Akankah Sasuke berhasil terselamatkan dari genggaman Raja Tengu? Apa bisa si ketiga bocah kembar itu membuat Sasuke kembali seperti semula? Apa yang dilamunkan Hana bisa menjadi kenyataan dan meminta jawaban? Jawaban akan datang di chapter selanjutnya!

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Aduh, akhirnya bisa juga buat. Capek rasanya. Well, bulan ini menjadi bulan di mana detik-detik saya akan hiatus. Dimohon maaf jika suatu saat nanti saya akan hiatus dan jarang buka FFN gara-gara kesibukkan saya ini yang bekerja sebagai pegawai. Maklum usia sudah hampir ketuaan walau jiwa seperti anak-anak.

Yup, sekarang saatnya balas review! Dimulai dari yang duluan _review_-nya.  
**Aden L Kazt: **Jawaban Aden sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Apa sudah di baca?  
**LalaNur Aprilia: **Hinata akan muncul suatu saat nanti. Saya tidak tahu chapter apa. Hehehe :D  
Terima kasih sudah membangunkan Naruto.  
**LD3: **Hah? Tidak menarik? Kalau tidak menarik, kenapa juga baca? Tenang saja saya akan berusaha membuatnya semenarik mungkin memang tidak semenarik _one shot_ saya. Hahahaha XD  
**Ayano Futabatei: **Sudah review? Wah, Ayano luar biasa! :3  
**Neerval-Li: **Tidak apa-apa kalau telat _review_, saya senang Neerval sudah baca. Namanya juga anak-anak darah Naruto. #ups kceplosan  
**A4 Project: **Bukannya kamu sudah baca prolog? Kenapa malah tanya saya? A4, engkau sangat tega kepada saya #coba rayu. Hanya bercanda... :P  
**Junior Lian Haq: **Saya tidak tahu kalau Haq akan review fict saya ini. Terima kasih. Saya senang bisa melihatmu lagi walau setiap kali saya PM Haq selalu tidak pernah dibalas. Terima kasih sudah review! :3  
**Hia: **Apa penasarannya sudah selesai? Kalau masih, tunggu chapter selanjutnya.  
**We: **Saya jarang update kilat. Hahaha XD  
**Guard: **Silakan, _your highness_! :3  
**Karikazuka: **Sebenarnya menyemaratakan. Lupa masukkan huruf a di situ. Terima kasih sudah membaca, Dinda. Hutang Dinda akan terbalas setelah ini.  
**Uchizuki RirinIin: **Selalu dinanti untukmu, Iin. Hutang saya sudah terbalaskan di fict satu. Dan sekalian juga _review_ ini #kok ngarep?  
**Kiriko Mahaera: **Yang cetak tebal miring itu Iblis, dan bercetak miring adalah malaikat, Semoga ini jadi pembuktian di mana rasa penasaran Soyu belum tersampaikan. Namanya juga anak-anak. :P  
**Michelle I. Xe: **Memang banyak pemborosan kata-kata. diulang-ulang melulu. Saya jadi harus memperbaiki sekali lagi, tapi saya terlalu sibuk. Maaf, ya. :D

Sudah selesai, saatnya beraktivitas kembali. Buat kalian ini akan menjadi catatan siap lanjut untuk selanjutnya. Saya senang bisa bersama kalian. Tolong dukung saya sampai saya tamat fict sampai saya hiatus di bulan Mei. Terima kasih dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan di fict ini.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/26/2012

**Update Date: **12/25/2012

**Mind to Review? #ngarep?**


	5. Welcome, Sasuke!

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, AH | Rate: T | Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Supranatural | Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura | Original Character: Haruno Menma, Haruno Hiro, and Haruno Hana.**

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 04: **Welcome, Sasuke!

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

Perempuan berambut merah muda terus tertidur nyenyak tidak ada yang bisa membangunkan. Gadis malaikat berkuncir empat berambut kuning keemasan menatap Sakura tertidur. Hanya napas dan degup jantung menemani kehampaan sekitar menandakan kalau Sakura masih hidup. Jiwa terkatung-katung tiada henti, menandakan kalau Sakura tidak ada di sana.

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kapan harus begini? Padahal mereka tidak tahu kalau Sakura tidak mau bangun hanya karena seorang Uchiha,"_ kata Temari merunduk, menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding.

Terus ditatap Sakura tidur yang tenang. Saat mau mendekatinya, Temari merasakan kalau ada sebuah kekuatan dahsyat datang mendekati Sakura. Temari menjaga Sakura, melihat sekelilingnya. Temari menghela napas karena yang datang adalah Hana.

_"Kenapa Hana datang ke sini? Ke mana kedua kakaknya?"_ tanya Temari bingung melihat Hana masuk ke ruangan Sakura.

Kedua kakaknya, Menma dan Hiro sedang membersihkan semua tumpukan barang-barang milik Naruto. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau harus disuruh membersihkan rumah yang telah ditinggalkan selama delapan tahun. Ternyata ini hidup seorang laki-laki yang selalu hidup sendiri. Jadi, mereka tidak tahu kalau adik perempuan yaitu Hana telah menghilang.

Temari mendekatkan diri ke Hana. Sepertinya Hana tidak menyadari keberadaan Temari. Temari semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Kenapa anak ini tidak menyapaku?"

Hana berdiri diam di samping tempat tidur Sakura, menyerahkan bunga Sakura ke samping wajah Sakura. "Hana memberikan ini untuk ibu agar ibu bisa bangun dan bermain dengan kami lagi."

Hana menyentuh tangan putih seputih krim yang hangat namun dingin, "Hana berharap saat ibu bangun. Ibu bisa menceritakan tentang siapa ayah Hana, kak Hiro dan kak Menma. Hana tidak mau melihat ibu terus terpuruk dan selalu menyimpan masalah sendirian."

"Hana akan mencari siapa ayah Hana, kak Menma dan kak Hiro. Hana akan meminta Paman Naruto untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia, di mana ayah kami berada. Dan kami akan membawanya kepada ibu agar ibu bisa bangun nantinya. Jadi, ibu bersiap-siaplah." Hana balik badan, pergi keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Tidak tahu kalau Temari mendengar kalimat Hana tadi.

Ingin sekali Temari membicarakan hal ini kepada Petinggi Langit, tapi keinginan itu tidak berlanjut lama karena kesungguhan Hana untuk bertemu Sasuke harus terwujud. Tinggal menunggu waktu, di mana Sang Petinggi Langit menyerah.

Di Langit tingkat kelima, Hana masuk ke dalam rumah sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun meninggalkan suara. Hana mengendap-endap, terkejut melihat rumah yang dulunya berantakan jadi bersih mengkilap. Hana melihat kedua kakak dan Naruto tidur sambil memengang perlengkapan bersih.

_"Kamu ke mana tadi, bocah?"_ tanya seorang hewan berbulu merah jingga di belakang Hana muncul di tengah bayangan gelap. _"Apa kamu tadi bertemu Haruno Sakura?"_

Hana yang tidak kaget, tersenyum menatap Kyuubi. "Hana mau melihat ibu saja. Meminta izin ibu untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia."

Kyuubi nyengir melihat tidak ada keterkejutan di wajah Hana, _"Jadi, kamu mau pergi ke Dunia Manusia?"_

Hana mengangguk, tersenyum.

_"Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Besok aku akan bicara kepada Naruto untuk kepergian kita semua besok."_

Hana gembira sambil bertepuk tangan. Dicium pipi Kyuubi, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuubi menyengir saja melihat tingkah bocah perempuan yang manis. Kyuubi mendesah dan tidur di antara gelapnya malam.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Hana turun dari langit memakai parasut bersama Naruto, Menma, Hiro, dan Kyuubi yang berubah kecil di pundak Naruto. Mereka awalnya mau meminta izin ke Rikudo, tapi karena tidak mau melihat amukan Rikudo, mereka meminta izin kepada Tsunade.

Akhirnya mereka diizinkan ke Dunia Manusia tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan pernah membuat orang-orang yang dulu mengenal Sasuke dan Sakura menyadari kalau mereka berdua punya anak-anak kembar. Mereka semua setuju, tapi Hiro merasa yakin ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Akhirnya kita telah sampai di Dunia Manusia," Naruto melepaskan pengait parasut tersebut. Naruto juga melepaskan pengait atau pengikat milik Hana, Hiro dan Menma. Naruto memandang lingkungan telah berubah, lingkungan yang telah dirindukannya selama 8 tahun. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini, Dunia Manusia."

"Tempat ini penuh kerinduan ya, Paman?" tanya Hana memandang Naruto. "Apa ini tempat di mana Paman bertemu Ayah dan Ibu kami?"

Naruto menatap Hana, mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. "Iya, di sini tempat di mana aku bertemu Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha... Sasuke...?" tanya Menma mengeryit bingung mendengar nama itu.

"Siapa Uchiha Sasuke, Paman?" Sekarang Hana bertanya kepada Naruto, siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Mungkin suatu saat kalian akan tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto berusaha membuat Hana dan Menma tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Hiro menyeringai. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang bocah yang tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan ayah mereka telah menghilang entah ke mana gara-gara seorang iblis siluman gagak bernama Raja Tengu atau bisa disebut Sojobo. Hiro mengetahuinya sejak dulu saat berusia empat tahun, mimpi yang telah mengubah segalanya.

Hiro yakin saat mereka pulang ke dunia ini, Hiro dan kedua saudaranya akan membantu Uchiha Sasuke mengingat apa yang terjadi 8 tahun lalu. 8 tahun di mana mereka masih belum ada.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi cari makanan? Bukankah kalian semua lapar sampai perut kalian berbunyi?" tanya Kyuubi yang berada di bahu Naruto.

"Bisakah kamu bicara selayaknya seekor binatang, Kurama?" Naruto mengerutkan kening kesal karena Kyuubi berbicara seperti manusia.

"Sekarang aku sedang berusaha mencerna bahasa binatang," kesal Kyuubi berusaha menahan amarah.

Hana tidak mendengar pertengkaran Naruto-Kyuubi yang terus terjadi. Tatapan Hana tertuju pada seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun berambut biru sekelam malam panjang sampai pinggang. Wajah gadis itu sangat cantik secantik gadis yang selalu ada di dalam mimpinya. Gadis sudah bersama seorang pemuda kuning keemasan.

_Gadis itu..;_ Hana berlari menghampiri gadis berambut biru panjang tersebut. Hana mencari-cari gadis tersebut di tengah kerumunan para pejalan kaki. Sehingga Hana meninggalkan kedua saudara, Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian!" seru Menma berusaha memperkecilkan suara agar tidak ada seorangpun mendengar suara teriakan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Mereka cemberut dan memalingkan wajah masing-masing. Hiro dan Menma mengerutkan alis, melihat kedua orang kekanak-kanakkan di depannya.

"Kalian berdua bukan anak kecil lagi. Usia kalian sudah dalam sebatas nenek moyang. Usia yang tidak seharusnya ada di usia orang-orang muda jaman sekarang," nasehat Menma kepada dua makhluk tersebut.

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti dan tidak melakukan itu lagi di saat kita mencari tempat makan?" tanya Hiro melipat kedua tangan, memerintah.

Naruto dan Kyuubi menghela napas dan menunduk untuk minta maaf, "Kami minta maaf."

"Bagus," Hiro setuju mendengar kata 'minta maaf' itu.

"Saatnya kita cari tempat makan!" Menma mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Hiro, Naruto dan Menma berjalan mencari tempat makan. Mereka belum menyadari kalau Hana tidak ada di samping mereka. Mereka akan menyadarinya saat tiba di rumah makan sederhana.

* * *

Di tempat Hana, Hana berusaha mencari gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru kelam malam. Hana tidak merasa takut karena ada kehangatan saat melihat dan memandang gadis yang terus muncul di dalam mimpinya tersebut.

"Ke mana kakak itu pergi? Apa Hana kehilangan dia?" gumam Hana tidak merisaukan tentang dia kehilangan arah.

Hana berjalan langkah demi langkah, melihat sekeliling dan tidak melihat orang di depannya. Akhirnya Hana menabrak tubuh seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal. Hana jatuh terduduk dengan pantat yang duluan. Membuatnya kesakitan yang tiada henti berteriak kesakitan. Namun, kesakitan itu hilang karena kehangatan muncul. Ditengadahkan kedua mata menatap kaki, tubuh dari bawah ke atas, melihat rambut biru panjang, dan bola mata seperak nan indah.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, Dik?" tawar gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hana.

Hana mengambil tangan seputih salju dan mulus. Hana bangkit sambil mengucapkan kata-kata kesembuhan sehingga pantatnya tidak lagi sakit seperti tadi. Hana menatap wajah gadis itu berulang-ulang. Merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman itu lagi.

"Hinata...?" Ada seorang pemuda berusia 24 tahun muncul di belakang gadis berambut biru panjang. Laki-laki berambut cokelat kehitaman dengan bola warna mata yang sama dengan gadis tersebut. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Seharusnya kamu mengikutiku tadi."

"Maafkan aku, kak Neji. Aku bertabrakan dengan seorang anak kecil sewaktu mau mengejar kak Neji tadi," jawab gadis bernama Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, kamu bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Neji lagi, pemuda berusia 24 tahun ini. Neji mencari-cari siapa yang ditabrak Hinata. Neji menunduk dan melihat bocah manis dan cantik seharum wangi semerbak bunga. Gadis berambut merah muda pendek tersenyum kepada Neji. "Apa kamu anak yang ditabrak Hinata?"

"Maafkan Hana, kakak-kakak. Hana tidak lihat ke depan. Hana mau bertemu dengan kakak ini," Hana menunjuk ke Hinata. "Hana mau bertemu denganmu, kak Hyuuga Hinata."

"Bertemu denganku?" tanya Hinata, bingung. Hana berjongkok mensejajarkan arah pandangannya kepada Hana. "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, adik kecil?"

"Panggil saja Hana," Hana tersenyum, senyumannya selembut sutra. Manis dan membuat orang-orang terlarut pada keharuman senyuman Hana.

"Baiklah, Hana. Apa yang ingin Hana bicarakan kepadaku?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Soalnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara lebih dari 5 menit."

"Hana mau tanya tentang siapa la..." Ucapan Hana terhenti karena Neji menarik lengan Hinata. Hinata bangkit hingga kaget. Hinata hampir terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Hinata, kita tidak punya waktu. Ayah dan Paman menunggu kita di sana," ajak Neji paksa. Neji merasakan kalau anak berambut merah muda pendek ini tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, bukan sekarang karena tugas mereka untuk bertemu dengan tamu-tamu keluarga mereka adalah hari ini. Dan itu lebih penting.

Hinata menatap Hana penuh kekecewaan, "Maafkan aku, gadis kecil. Aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu saat ini. Aku harus pergi."

Hana sedih, tubuhnya gemetaran. "Tidak bisakah Hana mengatakan sesuatu yang ada di pikiran Hana selama ini? Hana mau menceritakan siapa laki-laki itu saja. Hana tidak mau minta macam-macam."

Hinata tidak mau melihat wajah sedih Hana. Hinata menenangkan Hana membuatnya mengerti akan apa yang terjadi besok, "Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi besok. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi, Hana. Sepertinya aku memiliki ikatan luar biasa denganmu. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Hana tersenyum gembira. Hana memeluk leher Hinata, "Hana akan bertemu dengan kak Hinata lagi! Hana yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Hana akan bertemu kak Hinata!"

Hinata menepuk punggung mungil Hana, sayang. "Ya!"

Hinata lepaskan pelukan Hana, bangkit dan berbalik pergi.

Hana bisa melihat sosok itu menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang pejalan kaki. Hana melihat laki-laki bernama Neji masih berdiri tegap di sampingnya. "Kakak tidak ikut dengan kak Hinata?"

"Tidak," Neji menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kakak bicarakan dengan Hana?" tanya Hana. Suaranya semanis hangat cahaya matahari membuat Neji takjub.

"Aku ingin tahu, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Neji menanyakan siapa Hana sebenarnya.

"Namaku Hana."

"Nama keluarga?"

"Apa setelah ini kakak beritahu Hana tentang kenapa kakak menyuruh kak Hinata pergi?" Hana memberikan pertanyaan daripada menjawabnya.

"Baik. Jadi, nama keluargamu siapa?" Neji mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"Nama keluarga Hana, Haruno Hana."

"Haruno?" Neji mengerutkan kening. "Namamu Haruno Hana? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Hana bingung.

"Di mana ibu dan ayahmu?" tanya Neji lagi, penasaran. "Di mana mereka?"

Hana ketakutan karena ditanya terus menerus. Ketakutan akan ditanya pertanyaan tentang ibu dan ayahnya. Kalau ibunya, Hana masih bisa memberitahukannya, tapi kalau soal ayah, tidak mungkin memberitahukannya.

Hana mundur ke belakang, mundur dua langkah. Neji tahu kalau Hana mau melarikan diri. Hana sudah sangat ketakutan. Hana kemudian berlari, mencari pertolongan yaitu mencari kedua kakak dan paman kesayangannya.

_Paman, kak Menma, kak Hiro... Tolong Hana! Hana takut dengan orang ini! _Hana berteriak dalam hati. Tidak kuasa menahan ketakutannya. Hana dikejar terus oleh Neji. Neji sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya Hana.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat di mana Naruto, Kyuubi, Menma dan Hiro berada yaitu rumah makan sederhana. Mereka sudah memesan makanan, tapi saat minta pesanan Hana, Hana sudah tidak ada di samping mereka, sejak awal.

"Dari tadi Hana tidak bersama kita?" tanya Menma langsung tahu kenapa tidak ada suara Hana dari tadi, padahal anak itu lebih cerewet dibandingkan Menma.

"Sudah dari tadi kali," Hiro mendesah. "Lebih baik kita mencari Hana, takutnya nanti dia tersesat."

Hiro dan Menma bangkit dari kursi, keluar rumah makan mencari Hana. Kedua bocah tersebut memang belum tahu kota-kota di Dunia Manusia. Jadi, mereka berdua mengurungkan niat dan meminta tolong kepada Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Hiro masuk kembali ke rumah makan, mendekati Naruto. "Paman Naruto, bantu kami untuk cari Hana. Kami minta tolong, Paman."

Naruto menahan napas lalu mengeluarkan secara perlahan, "Baiklah. Jika belum ditemukan Hana, kita meminta kepada polisi."

Hiro mengangguk, tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang. Pikiran Hiro tertuju pada Hana yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Hiro gemetaran. Hiro memanggil Menma, meminta Menma mencari Hana sekarang takut Hana kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku juga takut sama sepertimu," Menma gemetaran penuh kesengsaraan. "Aku takut Hana diculik oleh orang tidak dikenal di Dunia ini."

Sebelum mereka berdua pergi, Hana sudah muncul di balik bayangan. Langsung memeluk Menma dan Hiro.

"Kak Hiro! Kak Menma!" teriak Hana sembari memeluk kedua kakak kembarnya.

"A-ada apa dan ke mana saja kamu selama ini, Hana?!" seru Menma membuat Hana terlonjak kaget.

"Ha-Hana minta maaf," Hana terbata-bata. Bola mata Hana berkaca-kaca.

Tentu saja Menma dan Hiro tidak boleh membuat Hana menangis, karena langit menandakan akan turun hujan besar jika sang anak langit yang istimewa ini menangis sekeras mungkin. Nanti lama-lama Dunia Manusia akan banjir bandang atau terjadi tsunami.

'Tenanglah adikku. Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi," hibur Hiro mengusap punggung kecil Hana. "Apa kamu dikejar oleh orang yang tidak dikenal?"

Hana mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Menma bisa merasakan kalau setetes air yang muncul di langit membasahi pipinya. Menma semakin takut kalau sebentar lagi akan hujan atau bisa dikatakan tanaman-tanaman akan layu dan gersang.

"Ceritakan pada kami," desak Hiro, ingin tahu. Saat Hiro menyuruh Hana untuk bicara, telinganya berdengung menandakan ada yang mencari Hana. Dengan sigap, Hiro menarik tangan Menma dan Hana masuk ke dalam rumah makan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi bingung dengan tingkah laku Menma, Hiro dan Hana yang bersembunyi di balik jendela. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Sesuatu yang aneh. Naruto terus berpikir apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Sesosok pemuda berlari mencari seseorang yang hilang. Naruto tahu siapa pemuda itu. Seorang teman sekaligus sepupu Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang mengetahui segala sesuatu saat Sasuke dan Sakura diculik. Pemuda itu bernama Hyuuga Neji.

_Hyuuga Neji?! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa mungkin...,_ Naruto melihat Hana yang sudah ada di tempat mereka makan. Ternyata Hana sudah ditemukan sebelum Naruto dan lainnya mencarinya. Ada kemungkinan sosok Neji ada di balik semua ini. Naruto mendekati ketiga bocah kembar itu, membisikkan sesuatu.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti. Menma keluar dan bercakap-cakap ria dengan Hyuuga Neji. Awalnya tidak berhasil, namun Neji mengerti dan berlalu pergi. Menma lega dan masuk rumah makan.

"Apa dikatakannya?" tanya Hiro khawatir sambil memeluk Hana erat-erat.

"Dia akan datang lagi saat Hana bertemu dengan wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata," sahut Menma mengangkat bahu.

Hiro dan Hana lega sekaligus was-was.

Naruto mendengar nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Nama yang paling dirindukannya. Nama yang menuntun Naruto ke arah lebih baik. Naruto akan mengetahuinya di mana Naruto akan bertemu dengan wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut.

Akhirnya keempat makhluk ini kembali makan karena mereka sudah lapar sedari tadi. Untunglah makanan masih ada walaupun Kyuubi sudah menghabiskan setengah makanan dipesan tadi.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Mimpi ..**

Wanita berambut merah muda dengan bola mata beriris _emerald_, terus menengadahkan tatapannya memandang pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Tidak ada satupun rasa sedih menghampirinya karena Uchiha Sasuke akan kembali bersamanya.

Namun, Sakura belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sakura takut kalau Sasuke akan menghilang seperti dulu.

Sakura menutup mata, menunduk. Dibalikkan telapak tangannya, menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangan, menggerakkan kaki, dan mengayunkan badan. Sebuah melodi indah mengalun menelusuri setapak demi setapak langkah kaki Sakura. Sakura sedang menari di hamparan semerbak merah muda pohon Sakura.

Kurenai melihat pemandangan mengagumkan itu. Tidak heran kenapa Sakura memiliki kemampuan menari yang sungguh-sungguh banyak orang terpesona.

Saat berputar terus menerus, ada lingkaran cahaya keperakkan muncul di bawah kakinya. Lingkaran cahaya itu meluas sampai ujung batas dunia mimpi. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sakura pingsan. Sakura tertidur manis bersama lingkaran cahaya yang mengelilinginya.

Kurenai ingin mendekat, tapi dihalang oleh lingkaran tersebut. Kurenai tahu kalau Sakura akan mengeluarkan kekuatan besarnya. Kekuatan untuk membantu Naruto dan anak-anak kembar menemukan Sasuke.

"Ini belum tiba waktunya kamu mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini, Sakura. Tapi, suatu saat nanti kekuatan itu akan bergerak maju mengelilingimu," ucap Kurenai bersimpuh di dekat Sakura.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Tanpa Apa-Apa (Di balik pintu Raja Tengu) menuju Dunia Manusia ..**

Ada beberapa orang berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju gerbang pintu Raja Tengu yang dipajang di langit. Sebuah tangga hitam tidak terbentuk membuat langkah-langkah Akatsuki, Sasuke, dan Raja Tengu berjalan menuju pintu besar Raja Tengu.

Inilah awal di mana mereka akan menghancurkan dunia. Dunia yang menjadi awal bagi segalanya. Dunia di mana Raja Tengu akan membuat para manusia tunduk kepadanya.

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Sangat pelan. Ini terus bikin kesal setengah mati bagi Akatsuki mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke tangga hitam sembari menunggu terbuka pintu Raja Tengu selebar mungkin.

**_"Kenapa pintu ini terbuka lama sekali?"_** kesal Deidara, cemberut.

**_"Ssstt... Apa kamu mau dimarahi oleh Raja Tengu, bodoh?"_** saran Sasori menjitak kepala Deidara.

**_"Ini 'kan lama sekali. Kenapa tidak dihancurkan ini pintu!?"_** keluh Deidara berkacak pinggang.

**_"Jika pintu ini dihancurkan, kita tidak akan bisa pulang, Deidara."_** Pein menenangkan Deidara, menepuk pundak. **_"Pintu adalah tempat di mana kita bisa pulang. Kalau pintu ini dihancurkan. Selamanya kita tidak bisa pulang."_**

Orochimaru, Kabuto dan Konan memikirkan sesuatu bagaimana cara mereka selamat dari terjangan badai Raja Tengu. Mereka sangat tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka bertiga saling pandang, menyeringai licik.

Pintu telah terbuka. Cahaya masuk ke dalam pelupuk mata mereka. Mereka menghalangi cahaya masuk dengan menutup mata dan ada juga memakai telapak tangan. Anggota-anggota Akatsuki maju selangkah. Setelah mencapai pemisah batas, mereka sudah berada di Dunia Manusia. Dunia di mana sangat berbeda saat mereka pergi.

**_"Kami pulang!"_** seru Deidara mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil meneteskan air mata.

Sesudah anggota-anggota Akatsuki keluar, sosok laki-laki berambut pantat bebek dan sosok bertudung hitam keluar dari pintu Raja Tengu. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Sojobo. Ketajaman mata mereka berdua mengesampingkan bahwa mereka tidak akan mudah didekati oleh siapa pun.

**_"Hei, si pantat bebek telah kembali."_** Deidara menyeringai sambari cuek dan malas menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah bukan Sasuke dulu. **_"Selamat datang, Sasuke. Kita sudah pulang di mana semua nasib akan ditentukan di sini."_**

"..." Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa.

**_"Hentikan, Deidara!"_** Pein mencegah Deidara lanjut. Takutnya nanti Sojobo berniat membungkam mulut Deidara jika bicara sembarangan. **_"Apa kamu tidak ingin kalau Sojobo tahu?"_**

**_"Maaf...,"_** Deidara cemberut dan manyun. **_"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda."_**

**_"Candaanmu tidak lucu!"_** Kabuto menjewer telinga Deidara, menarik dia pergi dari tempat itu.

_Jadi, inikah Dunia Manusia itu? Dunia di mana aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda? _Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Pemandangan malam nan indah. Pemandangan yang cocok di kala hatinya sedang gundah.

**"Sasuke, kalau kamu berniat mengkhianatiku. Kamu akan menerima akibatnya,"** ancam Sojobo penuh tekad, meninggalkan Sasuke ketakutan.

Sasuke menunduk. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, jantung berdetak hebat. Tangannya gemetar. Tentu saja Orochimaru, Kisame, dan Konan melihat segalanya. Mereka akan membantu sebisa mungkin, membantu Sasuke untuk keluar dari semua masalah ini, mencarikan solusi terbaik.

**_"Ayo, kita pulang ke Dunia Bawah. Nagato dan Tobi sudah menunggu kita begitu juga ayah, ibu, dan Paman Madara. Bukankah kamu kangen dengan mereka, Sasuke?"_** Kakuzu menepuk pundak Sasuke, mendorong tubuh untuk maju. Sasuke terdiam saja tidak mau bicara.

Pintu tertutup dan masuk ke dalam tanah bersamaan hilangnya Sasuke, Sojobo dan anggota-anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Malam menentukan awal dari semua kekacauan ini. Akhir dari segalanya.

* * *

Eits! Tunggu dulu! Siapa sangka kalau Naruto dan Hiro mengetahui semua kejadian ini. Mereka bisa melihat pintu Raja Tengu terkubur masuk ke dalam tanah. Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah rumah keluarga Haruno bertingkat dua. Mereka berdua menyeringai. Besok akan jadi awal di mana mereka bertemu Sasuke. Sebelum itu, mereka harus bertemu dengan keluarga Hyuuga terlebih dahulu.

Apa dicari Hana saat mau bertemu Hinata? Apa Neji bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kekuatan besar apa dimiliki Sakura? Apa Sasuke bisa mengingat kedua orangtuanya dan semua orang-orang dikenalnya? Lalu, di mana Itachi berada?

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Jreng! Jreng! *petik gitar* Akhirnya bisa juga selesaikan chapter ini. Capek rasanya. Hehe... Saya harus tidak tidur malam di mana saya menulis ini. Harus tuntas menyelesaikannya. Saya tidak tanggap hal-hal negatif di kotak review. Karena ini adalah tulisan saya dan cerita saya. Ini milik saya dan harapan semua orang (pembaca) yang mau supaya saya meneruskan fict ini. Saatnya membalas review!

** : **Namanya saja butuh proses. Apa memang ribet? Sudah lama tidak humor. Beda dengan fict kedua dan keempat. Hehe... Agak garing, ya? Hmmm... saya akan pikir-pikir lagi untuk buat humor yang lebih terbakar. #mikir #usap-usap dagu.**  
Neerval-Li: **Hehe..., Terima kasih atas saran dan review. Dua orang klop banget. Di luar dan di dalam beda-beda tipis, 50 : 50. :))**  
LalaNur Aprilia: **Kalau bersatu? Mungkin tiga empat chapter baru mereka bisa bersatu. Chapter depan makin seru, pertemuan Hinata-Neji dan Naruto-Kyuubi-tiga orang kembar. Dimohon untuk baca, ya!**  
Cicikun Syeren: **Sudah sadar! #tebar pesona #plakplak. Chapter depan ada hint NH. Tenang saja. Kepikiran Naruto-nya kepada Hinata. Ingat tidak, ya? :D  
**Aden L kazt: **Lanjutkan! Ini sudah. Chapter 4 akan update kilat. Minggu depan bersama fic multichappie yang lain. Dimohon ditunggu sabar, ya!

Dua bulan ke depan saya hanya update saja. Untuk one shot, tidak akan publish lagi. Bukan harap review, lagi sakit kepala dan penyakit saya kambuh. Harap maklum! Hehehe #tersenyum.. :)

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/07/2013

**Silakan review jika berminat... Hehe...**


	6. Lost!

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, AH, deskripsi seadanya, chapter ini menceritakan hubungan Hinata dan Naruto | Rated: T | Genre: Romance, Family, Humor, Friendship, Supranatural | Main Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno | OC is mine.**

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 5: **Lost

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar keras dan muncullah Rikudo dengan wajah diperban mirip seperti mumi hidup. Napasnya terengah-engah masuk ke dalam ruangan lima Master Kage yang baru dirombak.

"_Anda siapa, ya? Seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam ruangan ini,"_ kata Master Raikage, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"_Kamu tidak tahu aku, ya, Raikage_?" tanya laki-laki diperban putih tersebut.

Raikage memiringkan kepalanya. _"Memangnya Anda siapa, ya? Kenapa bisa tahu nama jabatanku yang diberikan Rikudo-_sama_?" _

Laki-laki perban putih tersebut geram dan marah. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ingin sekali dibuka perban tersebut, tapi karena dilarang dokter di Dunia Manusia, laki-laki bertubuh besar itu Cuma menghela napas. Berusaha menahan amarah. Ditatap Master Raikage seksama.

"_Aku Cuma tahu saja karena Rikudo-_sama_ selalu menceritakan dirimu yang seenaknya saja,"_ laki-laki berbalik pergi meninggalkan Master Raikage kebingungan.

Master Raikage merasa kalau laki-laki wajahnya diperban sangat mirip dengan Rikudo, tapi hal itu ditepisnya karena saat ini Rikudo sedang berada di Korea Selatan untuk menjalani operasi plastik. Namun, perasaan tidak enak muncul. Semoga-semoga saja itu bukan pertanda buruk di mana Rikudo balik bertanya.

"_Semoga saja tadi itu bukan Rikudo-_sama," Master Raikage menggeleng pelan dan memijit kepalanya. Master Raikage kembali ke aktivitas awal.

* * *

Di luar, laki-laki wajahnya diperban masuk ke ruangan pibadi dengan cara mengendap-endap. Dia tahu kalau datang dan masuk pasti dikira mau mencuri. Jadi, lebih baik masuk lewat jalan pintas. Laki-laki ini adalah Rikudo sendiri. Hanya orang bodoh masih mengira Rikudo ada di Dunia Manusia.

Alasan Rikudo balik ke Dunia Langit secepat mungkin karena ada firasat mengatakan kalau Naruto akan bertemu pujaan hatinya dan berusaha mengingatkan akan siapa diri Naruto dan pujaan hatinya tersebut. Rikudo tidak mau Naruto mengingat masa lalu. Dan Rikudo tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Coba saja sekali ini saja ada yang menyadari siapa laki-laki perban ini, tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Kalau dibuka ini perban pasti mereka akan merendahkan Rikudo sang petinggi Langit. Makanya Rikudo tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tidak mau dirinya direndahkan begitu saja hanya karena wajah aneh bukan Rikudo lagi.

"_Apa tidak ada orang mengetahui diriku sebenarnya?"_ Rikudo pundungan, menghela napas kecewa berat. Rikudo memangku dagu berusaha mengingat siapa orang paling cocok untuk menemaninya ke Dunia Manusia.

Hal itu terus dilakukan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Melamun sampai Hiro datang kembali ke Dunia Langit untuk mencegah Rikudo bertemu Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

"Di mana rumah keluarga Hyuuga, ya?" tanya Menma mencari tahu lewat orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga terkaya di kota ini. Mereka mempunyai rumah besar di ujung sana," kata kakek tua menunjuk ujung jalan. Di sana bisa dilihat ada rumah besar di puncak sana. "Dan di situlah keluarga Hyuuga berada. Tenang saja, mereka semua baik-baik. Adik kecil tidak perlu khawatir."

Menma mengangguk mengerti. Entah kenapa hanya Menma saja yang menuju keluarga Hyuuga. Lalu, di mana Hiro, Naruto, Kyuubi dan Hana. Apa mereka tersesat? Sepertinya tidak. Karena mereka sudah berada di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Menma tertinggal gara-gara harus mengikuti kakek yaitu ayah dari ibunya.

"Mereka meninggalkanku tanpa bilang-bilang dulu padaku," kesal Menma. Langkahnya berhenti karena merasakan aura dahsyat di sekitarnya. Lingkungan keluarga Hyuuga memang terdengar sepi, namun ada janggal di samping itu. "Perasaanku tidak enak."

Menma sudah ada di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Awalnya mau mengetuk pintu, tapi ada yang menyadari kalau dia ada di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan muda Neji dan nona muda Hinata," kata pelayan tiba-tiba membukakan pintu untuk Menma. Bocah laki-laki berambut biru masuk sambil berbisik. Matanya terpesona melihat taman-taman keluarga Hyuuga. "Saya akan mengantar tuan muda kecil ke ruang tamu. Di sana ada saudara Anda dan Paman Anda."

"Terima kasih," sahut Menma. Ada kerinduan di lubuk hatinya di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang terus dikunci dan harus dilepaskan. "Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan Paman Naruto," gumam Menma.

Pelayan Hyuuga mempersilakan Menma masuk. Menma melirik dan menemukan kedua saudaranya. Menma berjalan pelan. Menma bersila dan duduk di samping Hana dan Hiro.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hiro berbisik pada Menma.

"Aku harus bertanya pada orang-orang lewat agar bisa menemukan rumah ini, tahu," seru Menma tanpa dikeraskan suaranya.

"Kakak-kakak, Paman Naruto terlihat aneh sedari tadi. Dilihat wajahnya, sepertinya Paman Naruto mengetahui tempat ini. Apakah Paman Naruto tahu?" bisik Hana melirik Naruto terus melamun. "Apa Paman Naruto baik-baik saja?"

"Sudah kuduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi," sahut Hiro bisa mengerti. "Kita harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum Paman Rikudo datang ke Dunia Manusia."

"Eh? Apa?!" kaget Menma. "Apa yang akan dilakukan Paman Rikudo saat tahu hal ini? Apakah Paman Rikudo akan menghilangkan ingatan Paman Naruto lagi?"

"Makanya kita harus mencegahnya jangan sampai Paman Rikudo melakukannya. Kita harus memanggil kak Hinata sesegera mungkin," ucap Hiro bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat, Hiro kembali. "Mereka sudah datang. Kita harus membangunkan Paman Naruto. Kalau tidak, bisa hancur berantakan."

Menma dan Hana mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan bantuan Kyuubi. Naruto sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto memijat kepalanya, pening. "Ini di mana?"

"Jadi, dari tadi Paman Naruto tidak tahu kalau kita berada di rumah keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Hana bingung. "Paman Naruto ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ketiganya menghela napas.

Langkah lembut datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka bersimpuh agar lebih sopan. Datanglah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut biru langit malam dengan bola mata berwarna perak. Saat masuk ke dalam, Hinata kaget dan menjatuhkan sebuah barang di kedua tangannya. Barang tersebut pecah berserakan di lantai tatami. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-kamu...?" Hinata jatuh terduduk. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Kamu reinkarnasi dari dia-kah?"

Naruto kaget dan tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto sesak napas, jantung berdetak, tubuh gemetar dan keluar keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Bisa dirasakan Naruto mengingat kejadian 300 masa silam di mana Naruto mengenal keluarga Hyuuga dan Hinata, gadis yang pernah dicintainya.

Naruto bergerak maju, merangkak mendekati Hinata. Naruto menyentuh pipi tembem Hinata lembut, Hinata begitu sebaliknya. Mereka beradu pandang.

"Hinata..." Naruto tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Naruto..." Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pipi lembutnya. "Apa ini kamu? Aku kangen padamu. Aku merasakan kalau kita memang berjodoh..."

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto, pegang erat tangan Hinata. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menangis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku terus menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Setiap kali aku berdoa agar Naruto datang ke dunia ini. Tinggal bersama denganku untuk selamanya bersama anak kita."

Naruto terkejut, "A-anak? Apa kita punya anak?"

"Iya, namanya Hyuuga Menma. Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Wajahnya. Matanya. Sifatnya. Cuma rambutnya mirip denganku. Dia menanyakan siapa ayahnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya," kata Hinata menutup mulutnya, terisak-isak.

Naruto lemas. Jadi, selama ini Naruto dihilangkan ingatannya oleh Rikudo dan kelima Master Kage agar bisa melupakan Hinata. Naruto terus terbebani dan selalu rindu kepada pelukan gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita dan seorang ibu.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Naruto sangat berharap.

"Dia..."

"NARUTO!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata tidak lain adalah sang petinggi langit, Rikudo.

"Celaka! Paman Rikudo datang!" seru Menma. "Bagaimana ini?"

Suara gebrakan pintu Shoji dibanting sampai hancur. Kekuatan maha dahsyat muncul dan memisahkan Naruto dan Hinata. Menma bangkit dan melindungi kedua orang yang sudah dianggap paling disayanginya. Menma menahan kekuatan tersebut.

"JANGAAAN!" teriak Menma berusaha menahan dan melindungi kedua orang paling dikasihinya.

"MENMA! BANGUN!" seru seorang bocah lai-laki berusia lima tahun berambut merah muda mengguncang tubuh Menma, bocah laki-laki kembarannya berambut biru malam.

Menma membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, keringat membasahi wajahnya, napasnya tercekat, jantung berdegup sangat keras dan suara tidak bersuara. Menma mengedipkan mata berkali-kali bersuaha mencerna apa yang dilihat di dalam mimpi.

"Kak Menma?" Hana mendekati Menma, menyentuh kening yang bercucuran keringat. "Kak Menma tidak apa-apa?"

Menma memegang tangan Hana yang menyentuh keningnya, tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hana. Aku Cuma bermimpi buruk."

"Cuma? Kamu bilang itu Cuma? Kamu sudah berteriak di dalam mimpi dan gemetaran saat memanggil nama Paman Rikudo. Apa yang Paman Rikudo lakukan di dalam mimpimu?" tanya Hiro menghampiri dan duduk di samping Menma.

"Aku merasa itu bukan kenyataan. Itu Cuma pertanda bahwa kita harus mempertemukan Paman Naruto dan wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Aku merasa kasihan melihat Paman Naruto terpuruk akibat masa lalu sampai sekarang belum ada solusinya," sahut Menma berusaha mengatur napas.

"Jadi, kita harus berusaha mempertemukan Paman Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Hiro. "Sepertinya akan terjadi badai dan badai itu akan hilang saat Paman Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata bertemu."

Hana memeluk Menma, "Hana juga mau bertemu kak Hinata dan mau bertanya tentang hubungan Paman Naruto dengannya. Mungkin kak Hinata bisa ingat."

Hiro dan Menma tersenyum pada Hana. Mereka bertiga bersatu untuk menyatukan hubungan terputus itu. Perbaikan nasib untuk keduanya dan menghentikan peristiwa yang terjadi selama ini. Menghentikan Rikudo sebelum datang menghancurkan semuanya.

"Jadi, biar aku yang menghentikan Paman Rikudo. Bagaimana?" usul Hiro mengajukan diri sebagai tameng pencegah datangnya orang luar. "Dan Menma," Hiro menatap Menma. "Aku mau kamu menemani Paman Naruto dan Hana untuk bertemu Hyuuga Hinata selagi aku mencegah Paman Rikudo datang. Mengerti?"

Menma mengangguk.

Hiro dan Menma berjabat tangan sebagai saudara dan sahabat begitu juga dengan Hana. Mereka bertiga sudah berjanji kepada diri mereka sendiri, apapun yang terjadi keluarga mereka harus bersatu untuk selama-lamanya dan tidak ada yang terpisah lagi.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

Suasana tentram, tidak ada hiruk pikuk dan kecanggungan terjadi di Dunia Langit. Suasana ini terjadi saat Rikudo tidak ada di Dunia Langit. Itu pikiran para Malaikat-Malaikat yang lamban. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Rikudo sudah datang, tapi tidak ada menyadarinya.

Jadi, bocah laki-laki berambut merah muda tampan dan rupawan walaupun usianya baru lima tahun mengerti sekalian mengambil kesempatan agar Rikudo mau menerima ajukan Hiro yang cerdas ini. Hiro berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Rikudo di tingkat tujuh belas. Di sana sudah ada dua penjaga yang menjaga di depan gerbang Rikudo.

"_Wah, Nak Hiro. Ada apa ke sini? Rikudo-sama tidak ada di ruangan ini_," kata penjaga pintu gerbang melihat Hiro datang.

"Aku tahu kalau Paman Rikudo tidak ada di ruangannya. Tapi, aku Cuma mau mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan di ruangan ini," sahut Hiro menunjuk ruangan di balik pintu gerbang besar dan menjulang ke atas.

"_Tentu saja, Nak. Tapi, cepat kembali, ya. Karena kami tidak mau mendapatkan amarah dari Rikudo-sama,"_ ucap penjaga satu lagi penuh senyuman ramah.

"Tenang saja, paman-paman penjaga. Paman Rikudo tidak akan melakukan itu, aku jamin." Hiro berusaha menyesuaikan suasana. Walaupun tahu Rikudo tidak akan marah lewat mimpinya yang bisa melihat masa depan. "Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"_Tentu."_ Dua penjaga membuka pintu gerbang.

Hiro menyeringai dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Pintu gerbang ditutup rapat kembali. Hiro meneliti ruangan yang bersinar penuh kesuraman. Hiro tahu kalau Rikudo sedang murung karena tidak dipedulikan dan dianggap. Untung saja, Hiro menendang wajahnya sehingga bisa merubah nasibnya. Nasib dirinya, Menma, Hana, Naruto dan wanita berambut biru panjang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Hiro melangkah mencari sosok Rikudo, tapi belum ditemukan. Hiro berhenti karena di depannya ada sebuah bayangan sedang merenung akibat pundungan lama. Hiro menyeringai. Hiro mengambil kesempatan di saat Rikudo sedang galau.

"Paman?" Rikudo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap rabun sosok bayangan kecil bocah tersebut. "Ini aku, Paman Rikudo. Paman tidak mengenal suaraku?"

Rikudo berusaha kembali di dunia nyata, tapi kedua mata tidak bisa terbuka lebar-lebar. Jadi, Hiro mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan Rikudo. Rikudo malah tidak bergeming.

"Perlu sedikit tambahan buat Paman ini kembali alam ini." Hiro berpikir. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya lampu di atas kepalanya. Hiro mendekati telinga Rikudo, "Paman, aku bisa membantu Paman untuk meyembuhkan wajah Paman itu. Apa Paman mau?"

Rikudo hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya jiwa di dalam tubuhnya juga sedang pundungan.

Hiro menyeringai karena usaha untuk menghentikan Rikudo berjalan sukses. Jadi, Hiro menunggu saja di sini. Ide muncul di pikiran Hiro. Ide tersebut adalah mengendap-endap keluar sekalian berjalan-jalan ke alam di mana para mantan-mantan Master Kage. Dunia tingkat dua puluh. Tingkat terakhir di Dunia Langit.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Hana menghirup udara segar menandakan kalau sang kakak kedua kembarannya sudah menjalankan tugasnya. Hana dan Menma sangat mengerti tanda alam ini. Jika cuaca baik dan udara segar menyehatkan berarti tandanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Mereka sekarang berada di pusat kota. Tanda yang tepat untuk memperbaiki nasib tersebut. Setidaknya jika tidak ada halangan menghampiri. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang telah tersedia di samping penyebrangan. Duduk di samping etalase yang banyak dihinggapi manusia-manusia yang berkunjung.

Menma berdiri dan berbicara pada Kyuubi, sedangkan Hana berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Sudut pandangan Hana tertoleh ke wanita cantik dan anggun di ujung jalan penyeberangan. Tatapan terkejut membuatnya menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto kaget dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, Hana? Kenapa kamu menarik Paman?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Paman Naruto lebih baik berjalan saja ke depan. Kami akan menyusul Paman Naruto." Hana mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk tetap maju. Naruto masih bingung pada tingkah aneh Hana. Hana mundur beberapa langkah. Tinggal meminta pada Menma untuk menghentikan waktu saat mereka beradu pandang. "Nasib akan berubah untukmu, Paman Naruto."

Naruto berjalan saja. Tiba-tiba pikiran masa lalu menghantui dirinya. Kisah-kisah dulu sejak pertemuan dirinya dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut biru panjang mengakibatkan dirinya terkatung-katung. Pikirannya kalut dan berusaha mengingat apa rasa kehilangan itu.

Cahaya putih bersinar indah di sekitarnya. Hatinya lega dan pikirannya jernih. Di mulut berucap nama, "Hinata..."

"Eh?" kaget seorang wanita berambut biru panjang. Mata keperakkannya terkejut ada memanggil namanya. Pikirannya kembali ke kisah masa lalu. Dan mulut pun berucap nama orang paling ingin ditemuinya sejak di masa lalu, "Na-Naruto...?"

Rasa terkejut pada nama dipanggilnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah wanita berambut biru panjang. Kembalilah kisah masa lalu, rasa rindu menghampirinya. Mereka masih menatap lama sekali. Hidup berjalan cepat dan mengerti seakan sudah waktunya untuk merubah semuanya.

Menma, Kyuubi dan Hana memandang pemandangan dua pasangan berbeda jenis kelamin. Menma mengangkat satu tangan ke atas, menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Bunyi jentikkan menandakan waktu berhenti. Orang-orang berlalu lalang berhenti. Langkah-langkah terdengar di kuping mereka tidak terdengar lagi. Hanya suara semilir angin yang lembut.

Tinggal mereka berdua yang menentukan ingin merubah atau tidak.

"Ka-kamu... Na-Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut panjang berwarna biru malam. Tenggorokan kering seakan-akan semua air liur di tenggorokan telah hilang. Hanya suara tangisan diam di benaknya. Langkah ke depan ingin menyentuh apakah dia orang paling dirindukannya. "Naruto..."

Tidak mau berjalan lambat, Naruto berlari memeluk Hinata. Cahaya-cahaya mengintari mereka, muncullah kepakkan sayap macam-macam burung keluar dari cahaya di balik kaki mereka. Hinata membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Na-Naruto... Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu," Hinata memeluk erat pelukan Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Maafkan aku," Naruto juga membenamkan wajah di rambut Hinata yang harum.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan. Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto yang menangis haru, "Aku memaafkanmu. Asalkan kamu tidak meninggalkanku lagi."

Naruto memegang tangan yang menyentuh pipinya, menekannya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto dengan cara memeluk lehernya. Naruto juga membalas pelukan.

Hana dan Menma bersorak. Mereka gembira pada apa hasil mereka itu. Hana sudah mengerti jawabannya kalau Hinata memang ada hubungannya dengan mereka dan Naruto sejak dulu. Sama seperti sang ibu, Haruno Sakura.

Tinggal menemukan ayah mereka dan akhirnya selesai semua. Hanya saja mereka belum tahu di mana ayah mereka berada.

Bocah perempuan berambut biru gelap berlari ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Hana meloncat ke arah Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan menangkap tubuh Hana. Hana memeluk Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata tahu siapa anak itu, ternyata anak perempuan yang pernah bertemu dirinya tadi malam. Ini memang sudah nasib dan takdir dibuatnya untuk kembali menata hidup yang terpecah-pecah seperti potongan _puzzle_.

Mereka bertiga di ujung sana gembira pada peristiwa ini. Menma dan Kyuubi bangga pada hasilnya. Mereka yakin dan seyakin-yakinnya pasti akan ada jalan untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau ada sesosok bayangan bertopeng tengah mengintip di balik tembok mereka. Bayangan itu melihat Naruto, Hinata dan Hana di ujung jalan sekaligus melihat kesempatan di depannya, Menma sendirian.

Menma kembali menjalankan waktu. Tapi, saat sudah menjentikkan jari, Menma dibekap dari sosok orang di belakang. Menma pingsan dan dibawa kabur oleh sosok bertopeng tersebut. Kyuubi bisa merasakan kalau Menma diculik oleh sosok tidak dikenal.

Karena tidak mau buang waktu, Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto dan lainnya. _"Naruto, dia hilang!"_

Naruto kaget dibuatnya, "Siapa?"

"_Menma! Ada seorang tidak dikenal menculik Menma!"_ seru Kyuubi bertengger di bahu Hinata agar tidak ada orang tahu kalau Naruto berpura-pura berbicara dengan Hinata.

Hinata tidak terlalu kaget karena sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak bertemu dengan hewan pasangan Naruto, Kyuubi si Rubah berekor sembilan. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sedang kalut karena kehilangan satu keponakannya.

Hana takut jika kakak pertamanya kenapa-kenapa. Hana menghubungkan pikiran ke kakak keduanya yang berada di Dunia Langit. _Kak Hiro, kak Menma diculik. Hana harus bagaimana?_

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

_Kak Hiro, kak Menma diculik. Hana harus bagaimana?_

Suara bisikan di telinga Hiro menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke ruangan para mantan-mantan Master Kage lainnya. Hiro ingin sekali keluar dari tempat ini dan menolong kakak kembar pertamanya. Tapi, Hiro sedang berada di sudut jurang. Namun, Hiro bukan orang penakut dan Hiro tetap akan maju walaupun siasatnya diketahui oleh mantan-mantan Master Kage termasuk Rikudo.

"_Jadi, inikah siasatmu? Untuk itulah kamu menendang wajah Rikudo?"_ tanya seorang laki-laki berambut putih keperakkan tidak melirik Hiro.

Hiro juga tidak membalas tatapan tersebut, memalingkan muka. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mengharapkan kebahagiaan paman Naruto?"

"_Betul-betul keajaiban luar biasa. Sejak kalian lahir, kebahagiaan terpancar di depan mata. Keberuntungan telah ada di akhir cerita. Dan semua hal-hal baik penuh kebaikan sudah ada di akhir penghujung cerita. Sepertinya akhir-akhir akan ada kedamaian sejati," _kata laki-laki berambut merah sama seperti Gaara, Master Kazekage.

"Lebih baik ada kedamaian sejati daripada kedamaian abadi. Karena kedamaian sejati lebih indah daripada kedamaian abadi yang bukan milik kita, tapi sudah menjadi milik Kami-_sama,_" sahut Hiro tersenyum menyeringai.

"_Pemikiranmu luar biasa, bocah."_ Laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan tersenyum pada ucapan Hiro. _"Haruno Hiro betul-betul hebat."_

"_Bukan Hiro saja,"_ ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghisap cerutu. _"Mereka bertiga, si kembar!"_

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hiro Cuma tersenyum saja. Kagum pada mantan-mantan Master Kage terdahulu. Pikiran mereka lebih dimengerti daripada pikiran orang-orang dikenalnya. Pikiran Master-Master Kage terdahulu lebih cocok dipakai zaman sekarang. Menggantikan Rikudo yang cepat marah.

"Bolehkah aku pergi untuk bersama-sama saudara-saudaraku? Aku lebih suka bersama mereka daripada di sini sendirian. Tanpa mereka, misi ini tidak berjalan dengan baik dan sukses." Hiro membungkuk dalam-dalam penuh hormat kepada banyaknya sosok bayangan di depan Hiro.

"_Tanpamu juga, mereka tidak bisa seperti sekarang ini merubah nasib Naruto dan wanita itu jadi lebih baik."_ Laki-laki berambut putih paruh baya bertubuh jangkung memiliki kumis yang sama warna rambutnya, tersenyum. _"Pergilah, Nak. Biarkan kami yang menjaga Rikudo. Kami akan memulihkan kondisi keadaannya."_

"Terima kasih, Paman-paman." Hiro membungkuk dan tersenyum. Hiro langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat di mana mereka tinggal sekaligus meninggalkan Rikudo sedang terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

"_Jadi, apa lebih baik kita temani Rikudo-sama di sini sampai Rikudo-_sama_ membuka perbannya seminggu lagi?"_ tanya laki-laki yang juga berwajah diperban meneliti Rikudo dari ujung bawah ke atas. _"Sepertinya lebih baik menunggu. Aku takut Rikudo-_sama_ akan marah pada kita dan melihat seperti apa wajahnya sekarang."_

"_itu ide bagus,"_ sahut laki-laki berambut merah.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Sosok penculik membaringkan tubuh bocah berwarna rambut biru. Wajahnya tertidur akibat obat bius di saputangan itu. Sosok penculik membuka topengnya di tengah bayangan gelap di gang dekat dengan pusat kota, tapi ini bukan pusat kota melainkan tempat di mana banyak masyarakant dibuang.

Tudung terbuka dan menampilkan rambut hitam panjang diikat. Wajahnya benar-benar agak mirip dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Ditatap bocah bernama Haruno Menma. Bisa dirasakan aura menyengarkan di sekitarnya dan kekuatan luar biasa di tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga salah satu keponakanku. Salah satu anak yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini," kata sosok bayangan tersebut. Dia menyentuh wajah Menma. Menma perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Kamu siapa?"

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto bersatu! #riang. Ini baru selengkapnya untuk Hinata. Maaf, ya, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak ada di chapter ini karena chapter ini khusus untuk NaruHina. Chapter mendatang, Sasuke akan bertemu salah satu ketiga anak kembar, buah hati Sasuke dan Sakura. Siapakah dia? Tebak saja, ya! XD

Saatnya membalas review yang tidak login saja, ya. Untuk yang login, saya review lewat PM. Oh, iya, lupa. Saya akan balas review saat waktunya update lho.  
**Guest:** Maaf, kalau ganti nama. SmileUpSunny memang nama sedari dulu waktu jadi silent reader. Nama Sunny adalah penghiasnya. Sang pencerah dalam senyuman. Keren, 'kan? :3 Terima kasih sudah membacanya.  
**Gun:** Ini sudah update. Semoga kamu menyukainya!  
**Young:** Makasih! Sekalian terima kasih sudah me-review! ^^  
**No Login:** Ini sudah update! Terima kasih sudah review!  
**Guest:** XD  
**Haq No Login:** Thank you! Ini sudah update! XD  
**Guard:** Ini sudah update! Apa sudah baca yang di atas. Chapter mendatang tidak akan telat lagi deh. :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

Love and Hug,

Sunny **Blue** February

**Date: **Makassar, 29/01/2013


	7. Meet And Great

**Note's: **Ada yang bilang kalau Menma itu anaknya Hinata. Saya akan perjelaskan kalau Menma di sini ada keturunan dengan kakeknya terdahulu, Hyuuga Menma. Tapi, karena wajahnya sekarang mirip Sasuke dan separuh dari Naruto. Jadi, nama Menma Cuma disiapkan Sakura karena sudah tahu sejarah Naruto dan Hinata sebelum si kembar lahir. Penjelasan itu akan ada di chapter mendatang.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, AH, deskripsi seadanya| Rated: T | Genre: Romance, Family, Humor, Friendship, Supranatural | Main Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno | OC is mine.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 6: **Meet and Great

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

"Kamu siapa?" tanya bocah berusia tujuh tahun kepada pemuda dewasa berusia tiga puluh tahun memiliki warna mata biru dan rambut hitam. Wajahnya sangat tidak asing bagi Menma yang baru pernah melihat orang ini entah di mana. "Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu."

"Apa kamu tidak bisa sopan sedikit, bocah?" geram pemuda tersebut pada Menma yang tidak sopan karena tidak memanggil 'Anda'.

"Oh... sekarang aku tahu. Ka.. eh, salah... maksudku... Anda adalah Uchiha Itachi yang pernah paman Rikudo katakan kepada semua orang terus mencari penyangga bumi ini. Benar, 'kan?" Menma yakin pada dirinya sendiri kalau di hadapannya adalah orang yang selalu dibicarakan di Dunia Langit.

Itachi terkesan kepada terus terangan Menma. Benar-benar kagum pada kehebatan anak ini. "Jadi, kamu tahu siapa aku, bocah? Entah kenapa wajahmu sangat mirip dengan laki-laki yang merupakan adikku satu-satunya."

"Hah? Adik?" Menma mengangkat alis. "Siapa adik Anda? Aku saja tidak punya kakak apalagi paman bernama Itachi."

Itachi menyilang kedua tangan di depan dada. "Apa kamu tahu kenapa aku menculikmu?"

"Culik? Siapa? Aku?" Menma menunjuk dirinya. "Aku sudah tahu dari awal kok, kalau Anda mau menculikku. Aku 'kan sudah dapat _feeling_ akan begini jadinya."

"_Feeling_?" Kembali Itachi mengangkat alis.

Menma keceplosan. Menma tidak mau ada yang tahu kalau dia bukan manusia biasa. Menma mengintip sekeliling yang gelap, tapi kedua mata bisa melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Menma sadar hanya ada dua orang di gang gelap ini.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Menma bangkit dan membersihkan debu di pakaiannya. "Soalnya aku paling malas harus berada di sini tanpa melakukan apa pun."

Itachi menyeringai. Ditekan kedua bahu Menma sambil berjongkok. Lutut sebagai tumpuan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Ditatap kedua bola mata Menma berwarna hitam kebiruan, "Ada tugas untukmu. Semoga kamu bisa membantuku, bocah."

Menma diam. Menma tidak banyak bicara apalagi melarikan diri. Dia mendengar semua perkataan Itachi tanpa berkedip. Menma mendengar semua tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Menma menyeringai puas. Akhirnya Menma menemukan sebuah strategi untuk bisa menemui ayah paling ingin dicarinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, paman Itachi."

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Bawah ..**

Sebuah bayangan sosok tegak sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari taman hitam milik dewa kematian, Hidan. Suara langkah kaki terdengar membuat Hidan menoleh pada Sasuke yang berjalan dengan soknya menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada ada, Sasuke? Untuk apa kamu datang ke _black garden_?" tanya Hidan menatap Sasuke. Kedua mata Hidan terbelalak kaget saat melihat kedua mata hitam Sasuke kosong dan hampa. Tidak ada lagi kehidupan di sana. "Matamu..."

Sasuke mengangkat satu tangan menutup mata sebelah kiri, ekspresinya diam. "Kenapa dengan mataku?"

Hidan menggeleng.

Hidan sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat Sasuke begini selamanya. Sudah tidak ada cinta dan kasih di benak pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini. Hidan pasrah pada apa yang terjadi selama ini. Hidan hanya menonton apa dilakukan Raja Tengu pada Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku dan semua iblis di Dunia Bawah ini.

"Halo, Hidan!" seru Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara muncul tiba-tiba sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Hidan. Mereka bertiga berhenti tepat di antara Sasuke dan Hidan. "Wah, ada Sasuke toh."

"Kalian mau apa ke sini?" tanya Hidan mengerutkan kening melihat ketiga orang tidak ada kerjaan datang ke tempatnya.

"Kami mau pergi ke Dunia Manusia. Apa kamu ingin ikut?" tawar Deidara memohon kepada Hidan untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus melakukan pekerjaan ini." Hidan melirik Tobi. "Selama aku pergi, pasti kamu tidak membersihkan tempat ini. Ya, 'kan, Tobi?"

Tobi cengengesan saja. "Bu-bukannya begitu. Aku sudah membersihkannya, tapi karena banyak tugas diberikan oleh kalian. Jadinya begini, deh."

Hidan mendecik kesal. Hidan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, tidak mempedulikan tiga kawan sedang berdiri di sana. Hidan pergi dan tidak ada respon darinya.

Deidara cemberut, "Bilang saja kalau tidak mau melihat sinar matahari, dewa kematian sialan!"

Sebuah benda datang dari lubang hitam. Sebuah ember menuju Deidara. Lemparan dari Hidan membuat Deidara terkena ember tersebut sehingga terbanting ke belakang. Akhirnya Deidara pingsan dengan mata berkunang-kunang dan ada bintang-bintang berkelap kelip di atas kepalanya.

"Deidara!" seru Tobi menghampiri Deidara yang jatuh tadi. Diangkat kepalanya, dan menekan benjolan besar itu. "Pasti sakit."

Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangan, menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga akan begini jika kamu mengumpat tentang hal itu, Dei. Hidan paling tidak suka ada mengumpat namanya. Yang boleh melakukan itu Cuma dua orang, Nagato dan Pein."

"Bukankah kita tidak boleh mengumpat di depan Raja Tengu?" lirik Tobi memperjelas kata-kata mengumpat tidak diperbolehkan di Dunia Bawah. Karena kata-kata itu tidak cocok bagi mereka yang sudah mempunyai usia terpaut jauh.

Sasuke berlalu pergi. Tapi, tangan Sasuke dipegang oleh Sasori. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu mau ikut ke Dunia Manusia?" tanya Sasori. Alasan Sasori mengajak Sasuke adalah semoga saja ada yang bisa menyelamatkan pemuda berambut biru ini. Tidak ada perkecualian. "Diam artinya setuju."

Sasuke ditarik tangannya oleh Sasori. Tobi yang melihat dua orang itu mengikutinya. Kepala Deidara yang diangkat tadi jatuh hingga menghempas tanah taman hitam itu. Deidara meringis kesakitan, memegang kepala yang sakit dan juga kening berbentuk benjol. Deidara melihat sekeliling, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di situ. Akhirnya Deidara mengejar Sasori, Sasuke dan Tobi.

Keempat iblis ini berada di sbeuah lift menuju lantai atas yaitu, Dunia Manusia. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan menekan tombol merah. Tombol merah adalah cara iblis datang ke Dunia Manusia melalui gang gelap dengan saluran pembuangan air sebagai tempat keluar-masuk. Pintu lift tertutup.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu pembuangan saluran air terbuka. Bau menyengat menusuk hidung membuat hidung mereka mampet. Deidara keluar terlebih dahulu untuk menghirup udara segar, Sasori yang hampir pingsan, Tobi keluar akhirnya pingsan sebentar, dan Sasuke datang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

_Jadi, ini dunia manusia gila itu?_ Sasuke memandang langit-langit gedung. Gang sempit, tapi bisa dilewati oleh semua orang khususnya mereka ini. Sasuke berjalan menuju cahaya sebagai pintu di mana Sasuke akan kembali mengingat masa lalu walaupun sedikit.

Suara nyaring menggetarkan telinga, dan cahaya mentari menusuk mata. Sasuke baru merasakan pendengaran kerinduan ini dan cahaya menusuk mata membuatnya berpikir, apakah dia pernah datang ke dunia ini?

"Kenapa bau sekali sih, pembuangan saluran airnya. Seperti tidak dibersihkan saja," Deidara menutup lubang hidungnya. Rasanya menyengat sehingga mengibas-ngibaskan udara tidak segar di sekelilingnya.

"Mungkin karena Dunia Manusia bukan Dunia Manusia kita kenal dulu," sahut Sasori berjalan sambil menarik baju Tobi. Tobi pingsan setengah mati karena bau sekali pembuangan air tersebut sehingga Sasori harus menarik tubuh Tobi. "Dunia ini sudah berubah sejak tidak ada penyangga."

"Siapa penyangganya?" tanya Deidara menatap Sasori.

Sasori menunjuk dagu ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasori menatap lubang pembuangan air. Deidara tahu siapa dimaksud Sasori. Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha. Kalau keluarga Uchiha tidak ada di Dunia Manusia, penyangga untuk kehidupan ini tidak seimbang. Keluarga Uchiha adalah tumpuan untuk selalu menjaga kestabilitas beberapa dunia sebagai pusatnya.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Deidara lagi. "Apa lebih baik menunggu Tobi sadar dulu?"

Sasori melirik Tobi masih pingsan. Dia menghela napas dan mengangguk berkali-kali. Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi kembali masuk ke gang gelap tersebut. Mereka berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Bukan lagi seorang iblis memakai pakaian hitam ke mana-mana.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Hana melihat kakak kembar kedua datang. Hana berlari memeluk Hiro, bocah laki-laki berambut merah muda sudah tiba di Dunia Manusia. Hiro tahu kalau Hana akan memeluknya, kedua tangan pun direntangkan.

"Kak Hiro, kak Menma hilang!" teriak Hana menangis di pelukan Hiro. Hiro Cuma membelai kepala Hana agar diam dalam tangisannya.

"Tenanglah. Menma baik-baik saja karena dia laki-laki. Menma tidak akan diculik pada orang yang salah. Menma 'kan jago bela diri," sahut Hiro saat tangan bebasnya mengusap-usap punggung Hana. Ditatap dua pasangan beda jenis kelamin. "Kalian sudah berhasil menyatukan mereka berdua, ya?"

Hana berbalik pandangan ke arah pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dan gadis rambut biru panjang, berjalan ke arah mereka. Hana menunduk dan mengangguk sekali. Dia menekan dua jari secara bersamaan, "kak Hinata tanya, nama Menma itu didapat dari mana?"

Hiro tahu kalau Hinata akan menanyakan hal itu. Sebuah nama yang sangat mirip dengan nama anaknya. Hiro belum cukup untuk memperjelas situasi ini karena penjelasan itu datang dari ibunya karena dia-lah yang memberikan nama-nama untuk anak-anaknya.

Hiro mendorong tubuh Hana dengan pelan agar Hiro bisa berbicara dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Saat kedua orang tersebut sudah ada di hadapannya, Hiro berbicara. "Kak Hinata ingin tahu kenapa nama Menma bisa ada di saudara kami?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Naruto menyela. "Kita punya anak?"

"Iya. Nama anak kita adalah Menma. Karena Naruto tidak memiliki marga akhirnya aku memberikan margaku kepada Menma. Namanya menjadi Hyuuga Menma, tapi sayang kak Neji tidak membiarkan Menma untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga karena dia tidak memiliki ayah," ujar Hinata sedih mengingat kisah tragis itu.

Naruto mengepalkan tinju. Ingin sekali Naruto memukuli Rikudo memakai kedua tangannya. Seenaknya saja Rikudo melakukan itu kepada hidupnya. Padahal Naruto berharap sekali ingin berumah tangga dengan Hinata.

"Simpan tenaga paman untuk memukuli paman Rikudo. Bukan saatnya untuk memusingkan pikiran itu. Masalah berlarut-larut akan diselesaikan secara bersamaan agar _puzzle-puzzle _tersebut tersusun rapi," kata Hiro menghentikan pergulatan pikiran Naruto berusaha ingin menghancurkan Rikudo.

"Katakan kepadaku, Hiro. Dari mana kamu mengambil nama kakak kembarmu?" tanya Hinata menundukkan kepala agar sejajar dengan arah pandangan Hiro.

Hiro menatap kedua bola mata perak Hinata, "Ibu kami yang memberikan nama itu kepada Hiro. Alasannya aku tidak tahu karena saat aku ingin menanyakannya, ibu sudah keburu tertidur."

"Jadi, Cuma ibu-lah yang bisa menjelaskan dari mana nama itu diambil. Tapi, kak Menma bukan orang yang ada di masa lalu kak Hinata. Kak Menma tetap Haruno Menma, bukan Hyuuga Menma. Walaupun ada kemiripan dan reinkarnasi dari Hyuuga Menma, kak Menma tetap mirip dengan ibu begitu juga dengan... ayah." Hana merunduk lagi. Mengucapkan nama 'ayah' membuatnya berpikir, di mana ayahnya sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum, membelai rambut kedua bocah di depannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Sakura." Hinata lupa pada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya tadi, tapi pikiran itu hilang lagi. _Tadi aku ingin mengatakan apa?_

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari Menma?" tanya Naruto berusaha menenangkan suasana. "Sekalian mencari makanan."

"Asyiiikk!" teriak Hana gembira sambil melompat-lompat. Hana menggamit tangan Naruto, sedangkan Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk Hiro. Hiro tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Hinata.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Menma dan Itachi keluar dari persembunyian. Tugas Menma sekarang adalah mencari markas tempat di mana Akatsuki berada. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Itachi dan Menma harus menemukan tempat itu sebelum semua berantakan.

"Di mana paman Itachi mencari tempat itu? Dunia ini 'kan luas," ucap Menma sambil mengintip di balik sela-sela dinding yang berlubang.

"Kita ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Di sana mungkin ada petunjuk," kata Itachi. Itachi menunjukkan arah di mana mansion keluarga Uchiha berada. Biarpun sudah menghilang ditelan bumi, Itachi tahu arah di mana rumah tersebut.

Saat menemukan tempat kosong penuh dengan kehancuran di dalamnya. Menma meneliti apa yang pernah terjadi sini. Kehebatan kekuatan luar biasa dan pertemuan yang menegangkan. Pemuda memiliki warna rambut kuning keemasan berusaha memanggil nama 'Sasuke'. Begitu pula dengan dua perempuan. Satu berambut merah muda yang terpikirkan adalah ibunya berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan satunya lagi, adalah wanita rambut panjang berwarna biru.

Tidak ada satu pun ingatan membahas siapa sosok berwajah buruk rupa itu, membelakangi ketiga orang yang berusaha memanggilnya. Saat dipanggil, Naruto dibuat pingsan oleh beberapa sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sakura dicegah oleh perempuan bermata merah darah. Sosok itu masuk ke dalam pintu berwajah siluman gagak.

Menma mengepalkan tinju berusaha mengingat siapa sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut biru langit sama dengan miliknya dan Hana. Kedua matanya berwarna hitam segelap bayangan hitam, sama seperti mata Hiro.

Menma menghampiri Itachi, menarik-narik lengan baju. "Apa paman Itachi tahu siapa sosok laki-laki dewasa berusia tujuh belas tahun, berwajah tampan, memiliki rambut biru seperti langit malam dan kedua bola mata berwarna hitam?"

Itachi rindu dengan sosok disebutkan Menma. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi menolehkan tatapannya, membelai rambut Menma. "Kamu akan tahu siapa orang itu. Nanti saat kita sudah menemukan tempat itu, aku akan memperlihatkan siapa dia sebenarnya."

Dia Cuma memiringkan kepalanya masih kebingungan.

Itachi mengumpat karena tidak ada tempat masuk ke Dunia Bawah. Akhirnya Itachi meminta Menma mencari-cari seluruh kota Konoha, tempat di mana paling bisa dilalui. Asal bisa menemukan orang-orang dicarinya, termasuk kedua orang tua dan adik bungsunya.

* * *

Di ujung beberapa meter dari tempat Itachi dan Menma, Hana berjalan sambil berloncat riang. Naruto, Hiro dan Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Hana jika senang pasti akan menghilang tanpa jejak. Apalagi ketiga orang ini tidak sadar-sadar juga kalau Hana sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Mungkin sudah firasat tentang Hana bertemu dengan orang itu.

Hana terus berjalan-jalan dengan riangnya tanpa melihat laki-laki berkuncir satu dan ditutup sebelah mata memakai rambutnya. Hana pun menabrak tubuh laki-laki tersebut. "Aduuh..." Hana terhempas ke belakang karena badannya yang mungil. "Sakiiitt..."

"Hei, anak kecil! Berani-beraninya kamu menumpahkan makananku!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning keemasan kepada Hana. Tumpahan makanan berserakan di baju bersihnya. "Padahal baju ini baru kubeli tadi."

Hana gemetaran, takut pada orang meneriakinya tadi. Hana mundur ke belakang memakai pantat sebegai alat untuk lari dari orang mengerikan ini. Hana berdiri dan langsung kabur. Namun, pemuda memiliki nama lengkap Deidara saja menangkap tangan mungil Hana.

"Mau lari ke mana kamu!" Deidara menarik tangan Hana untuk dekat padanya secara paksa. Hana meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi karena Deidara sudah kesal mau tidak mau Hana pasrah saja. "Kamu harus diberi hukuman!"

Hana menggigit tangan Deidara, Deidara merintih kesakitan. Kedua tangan dipegang oleh Deidara lepas. Hana pun kabur. Deidara yang melihat Hana berlari menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menangkap Hana. Sebuah tali melayang dan menghampiri Hana. Hana terjatuh, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tali tersebut menangkap Hana. Bocah kecil bermata _emerald_ dililit tali dan ditarik kembali oleh Deidara lagi.

"Le-lepaskan Ha-Hana, paman..." rintih Hana menggigit tali tersebut dengan giginya, tapi tidak ada hasil. Kedua mata beriris _emerald_ berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis. Tapi, karena dari saran kedua kakak untuk tidak menangis, Hana mencoba bertahan.

Deidara mendengus. Dia melangkah ke arah Hana dan mengangkat tubuh terlilit tali, membawanya ke tempat penjual es krim. Setelah sampai, Deidara menurunkan tubuh Hana. "Kamu harus membelikan aku es krim."

Hana kaget. Hana menatap penjual es krim, merunduk. "Hana tidak punya uang,"

Deidara kesal dan meneriaki bocah berusia tujuh tahun. "Jadi, kamu tidak ingin membelikan aku es krim? Apa kamu mau disiksa lagi?"

Hana berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba Sasori muncul. Mereka kaget melihat laki-laki berambut panjang berkuncir satu tengah membentak anak berusia tujuh tahun. Sasori mendekati anak itu dan Deidara, "Deidara! Apa yang terjadi?"

Deidara melihat Sasori datang, "Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Sasori." Deidara menunjuk-nunjuk bocah perempuan dengan sangat kesalnya. "Anak ini telah menghancurkan es krimku! Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu padaku. Padahal aku belum memakan es krim satu tetes pun!"

Kedua bola mata Hana beriris _emerald_ mengeluarkan air mata. Sasori juga kaget pada Deidara, tiba-tiba merasakan aneh di pipinya. Sasori mengangkat tangan memegang pipi dihinggapi sebuah air bening dan dingin. Sasori menatap langit yang mendung. "Deidara."

"Hmm... Apa?" Deidara menyilangkan kedua tangan menoleh ke Sasori.

"Lihat di atas. Langitnya tiba-tiba mendung," sahut Sasori menengadahkan kedua matanya ke arah langit. Deidara juga ikut memandang langit sudah dipenuhi awan hitam. Sasori juga melihat di sekitarnya, tumbuh-tumbuhan mulai layu.

* * *

Di tempat lain, bocah memiliki rambut merah muda menatap langit, tersenyum. Ternyata Hiro memang berniat mempertemukan Hana dengan semua anggota akatsuki demi bertujuan mengetahui siapa ayah mereka. Hiro menyeringai memandang semua tanaman-tanaman layu padahal sebentar lagi hujan.

"Hana bukan seorang bocah perempuan biasa. Dia adalah anak perempuan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa ketiga setelah aku dan Menma. Jika anak itu dibuat menangis, semua ada di sekitarnya akan layu dan mati juga awan bukan lagi cerah melainkan gelap seperti gelapnya hati. Jika anak itu berteriak sampai menangis, aku tidak tahu bagaimana akan terjadi," Hiro kembali bersama dengan Naruto dan Hinata mencari tempat makan yang bagus.

Kyuubi terpana pada kalimat Hiro tentang adik perempuan bungsunya, "Hebat. Aku tidak sangka ada anak perempuan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan terhebat seperti itu."

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Hana di dekat penjual es krim. Hana menangis dan air bening jatuh dari langit dengan derasnya. Sasori tahu bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu kalau Hana berteriak sekeras mungkin, laki-laki rambut merah darah menjauhi Deidara. Deidara juga bingung dibuatnya oleh Sasori.

Tobi muncul bersama laki-laki beriris bola mata hitam berhenti melangkah karena Sasori mendekatinya dengan cara membelakanginya. Sasori menabrak Tobi dan Sasuke. "Ada apa? Kenapa caramu berjalan harus mundur ke belakang?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasori mengedikkan bahu. Kembali melihat ke arah Deidara dan bocah perempuan mungil juga manis itu.

Akhirnya Hana menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil berteriak. Sebuah suara menghancurkan gendang telinga datang di atas langit. Sebuah cahaya petir besar datang dan menghancurkan laki-laki rambut kuning keemasan berkuncir satu. Petir tadi telah menghanguskan tubuh Deidara.

Sasori dan Tobi menganga melihat Deidara hangus sambil berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sekarang Deidara telah menjadi sebuah patung dengan tubuh yang hangus.

Hana masih menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Petir tersebut terus menghantam Deidara sambil tidak bisa berhenti. Hujan deras datang mengakibatkan tubuh Deidara beralirkan listrik statis. Hana terus menangis dan tidak bisa berhenti. Biasanya Hana akan berhenti jika ada seseorang bisa menenangkannya sama seperti Hiro dan Menma. Tapi, karena kedua kakaknya tidak ada jadi... ya... begitulah.

Pemuda berambut biru dongker melangkah menghampiri Hana melewati hujan. Langkah percikan air di tanah membuatnya tidak tega melihat bocah perempuan menangis. Ada rasa di hati laki-laki bernama Sasuke melihat Hana menangis terus menerus. Di luar memang berhati dingin, tapi di dalamnya masih ada 'cinta'.

Sasuke berlutut, mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap-usap rambut biru dongker Hana. Hana berhenti menangis sama seperti awan menghentikan air beningnya dan suara keras Hana berhenti sama seperti berhentinya petir menghantam Deidara.

Hana menatap laki-laki mirip sekali dengan Menma, rambutnya mengingatkan pada kakak pertamanya. "Anda mirip Menma, paman."

Sasuke terdiam akhirnya berkata, "Aku?"

Hana mengangguk. Hana senggukan. Hana ingin mengucek kedua mata tersebut, tapi Sasuke menghentikan dengan menangkap tangan mungil Hana. Malah Sasuke mengusap-usap kedua mata Hana, tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, kedua kakak Hana selalu bertengkar." Hana cenggukan masih menangis. Sasuke dengan sigap menghapus air mata tersebut. Wajah ekspresinya datar, tapi Hana tahu dia sedang tersenyum.

Hana memeluk Sasuke juga tidak ada niat terselubung. Memeluk dengan kuatnya. Sasuke hampir jatuh, membelai punggung Hana penuh rasa sayang. Mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut saat Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Sasuke sungguh merasa tenang setelah membalas pelukan Hana, ada suatu rasa rindu menyakinkan di dalam hatinya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Monster yang meneriakimu telah hancur. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah kapok memarahimu seperti ini," kata Sasuke yang baru kali ini bicara panjang lebar pada anak kecil. Hana tenang dan tertidur lelap di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Tobi dan Sasori menghampiri Deidara. Bisa dilihat tubuh Deidara hangus dan bau hangus tersebut masih ada di dalam penciuman mereka. Mereka Cuma menggeleng saja. Tidak habis pikir, Deidara memarahi anak kecil.

"Ini lebih cocok untukmu yang suka memarahi anak kecil, Deidara," kata Sasori mendengus. Secara spontan, Sasori menyetujukan perbuatan anak tersebut pada Deidara sebagai hukuman karena selalu memarahi anak-anak kecil yang tidak bersalah.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak lagi menyukaimu, Dei." Tobi menggeleng. Baru kali ini melihat Deidara telah mendapat ganjaran setimpal pada perbuatannya selama ini. Wajar-wajar saja kalau Kami-_sama_ memberikan hukuman untuk laki-laki kuning keemasan berkuncir satu ini.

"Bagaimana cara membawanya?" tanya Sasori kepada Tobi. Tobi mengedikkan bahu, tidak tahu. Sasori melihat Deidara pucat pasi tidak bergerak. "Hmm... Tidak mungkin aku membawamu dalam keadaan begini. Pasti sekarang kamu gemetaran akibat petir tadi dan aku tidak mau terkena listrik statismu itu."

Deidara ingin berbicara, tapi suaranya tersedak. Deidara memohon pada Kami-_sama_ karena telah menghukumnya lewat seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun. Deidara ingin sekali menitikkan air mata, tapi karena tubuhnya kaku atau gengsinya tinggi, Deidara tidak berniat melakukannya.

"Lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia di sini," ucap Sasori bangkit dan meninggalkan Deidara bersama Tobi juga berniat pergi. Deidara miris melihat dua sahabatnya tidak mempedulikannya. "Kami sengaja melakukannya karena sudah tahu watakmu bagaimana!" teriak Sasori kepada Deidara yang terpaku berdiri diam di tempatnya masih dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan. "Kami pergi dulu, ya! Puas-puaskan saja di tempat itu di terik matahari!"

Tobi berusaha menahan tawanya. Sasori memberi kode pergi dari tempat tersebut. Akhirnya mereka pergi dan menghilang mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Hana.

Penjual es krim melihat kejadian tersebut sangat terpaku membeku. Hingga akhirnya gerobak es krim miliknya juga pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang sekarang sudah sendirian. Deidara pun meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena menyesal, tapi ada seekor anjing malah buang air di kaki Deidara yang dikira patung atau tiang listrik. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Dei.

* * *

Bocah perempuan di pelukan laki-laki berambut biru dongker tertidur pulas sambil tersenyum. Rasa hangat muncul di dalam hatinya. Sebuah matahari muncul bersinar terang penuh senyuman, tumbuh-tumbuhan mekar dan segar, semua makhluk hidup dan manusia tersenyum pada cuaca menyegarkan ini.

Sasuke juga tersenyum di dalam hati, mengusap-usap punggung mungilnya. "Tenang saja. Paman akan selalu berada di sini untuk menenangkanmu."

Bibir Hana menggumamkan sesuatu, sebuah kata 'terima kasih'. Hana pun tertidur di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke juga terasa hangat di dalam hatinya karena ada seorang anak telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Hiro juga tenang juga Menma yang berada di tempat lain. Mereka berdua yakin akan ada hari esok di mana keduanya akan bertemu ayah kandung mereka walaupun saat ini mereka belum bisa memantau masa depan.

Hiro akan tahu ada hari esok di mana dia bertemu Sasuke. Hiro juga tidak tahu seperti apa sosok ayahnya makanya dia memberikan Hana kesempatan sekalian menghukum orang yang telah memarahi anak-anak tidak bersalah. Itulah rencana telah disusun Hiro selama ini, menghukum Deidara supaya kapok.

Menma apalagi. Sebelum diculik, Menma sudah tahu akan diculik. Alasan pasrah saja diculik karena dia ingin tahu rahasia apa yang ada di keluarganya supaya dia bisa mencari bantuan. Alasan kedua, ingin mendekatkan diri dengan Itachi walaupun Itachi betul-betul mirip dengan dirinya. Alasan ketiga, bertemu dengan kakek-neneknya. Itulah alasan kenapa Menma pasrah diculik oleh Uchiha Itachi.

Sungguh pertemuan hebat dan bikin hati hangat. Simpel pada apa yang terjadi demi menyelamatkan kedua orang tua mereka. Demi apapun mereka akan melakukannya. Walaupun harus bertaruh nyawa jika mereka bisa dikalahkan. Hehe..

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Sudah selesai chapter 6. Fiuh! #nyeka keringat. Mengetik sambil bekerja di waktu kosong benar-benar melelahkan \(≥o≤)/. Hm... tinggal dua fic tersebut yang masih setengah. Jika sudah selesai bisa beraktivitas menggambar. :3

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca dari prolog sampai chapter 5: **Ciabeng, Junior Lian Haq, Aden L kazt, **Hiruma hikari**, A4 Project, **Killua Shocchi**, Uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Shige, LalaNur Aprilia, Kiriko Mahaera, Neerval-Li, linda yukarindha, **ca kun**, ****Ayano Futabatei, Magician Cherry, Michelle I. Xe, Karikazuka, **Guard, We, Hia, LD 3**, Cicikun Syeren, , **Haq no Login, Guest, No Login, Young**, Azakayana Yume, **Gun, Guest**, , Blue Pink Uchiha, , Anka-chan.**

Hug from,

Sunny **BLUE **February

**Date: **Makassar, 07 Februari 2013

**Thanks to Reading!**

**Mind to Review?**


	8. Who Are You?

LONG Distance

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

**Warning:** OOC, typo(s), AU, AH, deskripsi seadanya| Rated: T | **Genre:** Romance, Family, Humor, Friendship, Supranatural | **Main Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno | OC is mine.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 7**: Who Are You?

**.. Dunia Mimpi ..**

Bunyi degupan jantung menghiasi dada wanita memiliki tiga anak kembar ini. Wanita memiliki surai rambut merah muda terus melamun dan berharap ingatan tentang masa lalu seratus tahun lalu lebih tidak lagi membayangkannya. Ingatan akan manusia biasa dengan makhluk langit saling bersatu selalu saja memperlihatkan tanda tanya. Yang mana benar, yang mana yang salah.

Mimpi apa tadi? Kenapa seperti sebuah pertanda? Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduk setiap saat. Mungkin sudah jadi langganan setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas, memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. "Semoga saja aku bisa mengirimkan pesan-pesan ini kepada mereka bertiga. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia memang bukan yang asli."

Kedua mata mulai ditutup, pikiran melintas ke sebuah jalur penghubung ikatan antara anak-anaknya. Sakura mengirimkan sebuah pesan mereka harus benar-benar menyadarinya sebelum terlambat. _Tolonglah paman kalian. Jangan biarkan dia tersesat dalam kenyataan yang tidak seharusnya pernah ada. Dia bukanlah yang nyata. Dia palsu! Nyata sedang terbaring di rumah keluarganya sendiri! Cepat!_

Sakura tidak kuat lagi berpikir. Dia terhuyung-huyung akibat penyakit kepala yang melandanya. Dia terjatuh dengan keras ke samping. Untung saja ada Mitoo dekat dengan Sakura sehingga bisa melindungi kepala Sakura ke tanah yang keras.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu lagi," ucap Mito, wanita berambut merah ini. Dia menyembuhkan rasa sakit di kepala Sakura. Rasa sakit ada di kepalanya menghilang. Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa. "Perasaanku tidak enak sekali. Semoga bukan apa-apa."

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Kedua orang lagi mencari letak persembunyian sebuah kelompok Iblis yaitu Akatsuki. Pria bernama Uchiha Itachi bersama Haruno Menma terus menerus mencari persembunyian mereka. Mereka berdua tidak mengenal lelah. Bagaimana, tidak. Mereka berhenti dulu sementara, baru kembali mencari lagi.

Itachi meminta kepada Menma untuk tidak mengikutinya saat ini karena dia ada pertemuan dengan orang-orang tidak dikenal. Menma manyun. Paling tidak suka di suruh-suruh oleh orang berambut hitam ini.

Akhirnya Menma menunggu dengan sabar saja di luar. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak. Pikirannya melayang seperti melamun. Ingatan sekarang bertubrukan dengan ingatan masa lalu. Ada seorang gadis berambut biru panjang meninggal dunia. Tubuhnya masih ada dan jiwanya telah menghilang. Wajahnya masih muda, tapi umurnya tidak muda lagi.

"Apa ini?" Menma memegang kepala yang pusing. Mengingat kejadian di mana wanita berambut biru panjang meninggal secara tidak wajar. "Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan sekarang?"

Pilihan tersulit buat Menma adalah meninggalkan Itachi atau membiarkan sang adik untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Menma bukanlah tipe suka meninggalkan keluarga. Mau tidak mau, Menma beralih ke pilihan pertama. Meninggalkan Itachi sendirian dulu untuk sementara waktu.

Menma berbalik badan, tapi ingatannya kembali mencuak. Ingatan tentang meninggalnya wanita berusia paruh baya, tenang di dalam peti. Namun, peti itu dibuka oleh seseorang tidak dikenal. Laki-laki itu adalah seseorang memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tadi... bukankah kak Hinata? Lalu, yang bongkar kuburannya siapa?" denyut-denyut bergemuruh di kepalanya. Rasa sakit melandanya. Menma jatuh tersungkur. Deras hujan melanda dunia manusia. Alhasil, Menma basah kuyup.

Pintu dibuka dengan pelan, Itachi berterima kasih kepada teman-temannya. Saat menoleh, sosok bocah tujuh tahun menghilang. "Ke mana dia? Dia tidak mungkin menghilang, 'kan?"

Itachi khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Menma apalagi banyak pencurian anak kecil di tempat menyeramkan ini. Itachi berlari untuk mencari Menma. Untungnya Itachi sudah bertemu, tapi dia takut karena Menma tidak bernapas. Itachi sedang memegang tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dia memberikan nafas buatan buat Menma, tapi bocah laki-laki ini sama sekali belum bernapas.

"Dia matikah?" Pria berambut hitam memberikan pertolongan pertama, namun itu sia-sia saja karena Menma sedang berada di masa lalu di mana dirinya terombang-ambing ingin mengetahui dan memperjelaskan siapa orang itu.

Di tempat lain, bocah perempuan berambut biru lagi makan siang bersama ketiga pemuda di depannya. Hana menyantap semua makanan yang ada. Hana yang polos tidak tahu siapa ada di hadapannya, tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada bahaya menghadang.

"Kamu lapar, ya?" tanya pemuda berambut biru seperti miliknya. "Makanlah yang banyak. Kami akan mentraktirmu."

Hana tersenyum saja. Senang, gembira dan terakhir sedih. Entah kenapa dia sedih sekali. Cuma dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bersedih padahal impian bertemu sang ayah belum terwujud sampai sekarang. Hana belum tahu apakah orang di hadapannya dan baik kepadanya adalah ayahnya setelah dapat penjelasan dari sang kedua kakak.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku?" Deidara muncul penuh luka goresan akibat sengatan petir. "Dan kenapa kalian membawa anak aneh ini?"

Pemuda bersurai merah darah bangkit dan menutup mulut Deidara. "Sstt.. jangan buat dia marah lagi. Yang kena malah kita berempat."

Bocah perempuan ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa apalagi melawan orang baru muncul seperti Deidara. Semuanya bingung pada anak kecil di depannya. Mereka menyangka apakah dia sakit atau tidak. Uchiha Sasuke meletakkan tangan di dahinya yang besar. Mengukur apa suhunya tinggi atau tidak.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran terbesit di dadanya. Hana tidak bergeming, kedua matanya melotot tidak wajar. Kekhawatiran melanda Sasuke. Dia bangkit berdiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya, nadinya berdenyut pelan tapi jiwanya hilang entah ke mana. "Hana?"

Hana menutup matanya perlahan, tersungkur ke samping ke pelukan Sasuke. Hana menjadi seorang makhluk tanpa jiwa. Sepertinya jiwanya sedang pergi entah ke mana. Sasuke, Sasori, Tobi dan Deidara terkejut pada anak kecil ini. Jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak, tapi masih ada tanda kehidupan di dalam dirinya. Mungkin bocah berambut biru pendek ini sedang berada di dunia lain, lebih tepatnya masa lalu.

Beberapa kilometer dari kejadian menimpa Menma dan Hana, bocah laki-laki berambut merah muda was-was. Sejak mengetahui kedua saudaranya mengalami musibah pergi ke masa lalu memakai jiwa, Hiro sangat waspada gadis di depannya. Bocah laki-laki ini sungguh masih belum percaya pada gadis bernama Hinata di depannya. Apa dia asli atau bukan.

"Hiro?" Seekor Rubah kecil berekor sembilan berbicara di pundak Hiro. Hiro kaget dan berhenti berjalan. Dia melirik ke arah Kyuubi. "Ada yang bikin kamu jadi tegang seperti ini?"

"Anuu..." Hiro berhenti. "Bisakah paman Kurama menjaga paman Naruto untukku? Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang juga!"

Hiro menurunkan Kyuubi ke tanah. Kyuubi ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hiro, tapi itu dihentikan karena Hiro melihat Naruto dan Hinata telah hilang dari pandangan mata. Kyuubi heran, seharusnya Naruto tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hewan berwarna merah jingga lari meninggalkan Hiro sendirian di sana.

Pesan dari ibunya, Haruno Sakura terus terngiang di pikirannya. _Tolonglah paman kalian. Jangan biarkan dia tersesat dalam kenyataan yang tidak seharusnya pernah ada. Dia bukanlah yang nyata. Dia palsu! Nyata sedang terbaring di rumah keluarganya sendiri! Cepat!_ Butuh proses lebih lanjut mengikuti kedua saudaranya lebih lanjut. Namun, sekarang dia berada di tengah kota. Kalau dilihat banyak orang bisa ribut dan masalah bertambah. Jadi, Hiro mencari tempat bagus agar bisa mengikuti kedua saudara kembarnya.

Hiro menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu. Dia melihat sekelilingnya agar tidak ada seorang pun menyadari keberadaannya. Dia menutup kedua bola mata biru langitnya, akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan dan kepala terantuk keras lantai keras di gang tersebut. Jiwanya sudah berada di masa lalu. Masa lalu di mana semuanya harus terbukti kebenarannya. Jika benar, mereka akan bertindak lebih lanjut.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Masa lalu 100 tahun lalu ..**

"Hiro!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sama dengan bocah laki-laki berambut merah muda ini. Saudara kembarnya memeluknya beserta bocah perempuan di belakangnya. Dia melepaskan pelukan dan menatap saudara kembarnya. "Kami sudah menemukan kejanggalan."

"Apa?!" Hiro terkejut. "Kalian menemukannya secepat itu?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Hening sejenak.

Bocah memiliki bola mata biru langit melangkah ke arah rumah tradisional di zaman Edo. Di sana sedang merayakan kematian Hyuuga Hinata. Banyak orang berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah besar itu. Hiro, Menma dan Hana melirik ke arah di mana mayat itu akan dibawa pergi.

Ini adalah zaman Edo, seratus tahun lalu lamanya. Mereka datang ke tempat ini untuk mengetahui soal kematian misterius Hyuuga Hinata. Dari dulu mereka penasaran. Jika seorang malaikat jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Seharusnya sang manusia juga memiliki kekuatan keabadian karena sudah melakukan hubungan intim. Mereka sengaja datang ke masa lalu mencari orang-orang yang berniat menjauhkan Naruto dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan mereka memang sudah merencanakannya dari sekarang.

Di mana Hyuuga Hinata asli? Dia tidak mungkin setua itu. Jika memang dia sudah setua itu, umurnya pasti bisa panjang. Dilirik dengan teliti, usia Hinata sekarang 200 lebih. Kalau di tambah dengan zaman sekarang, pasti lebih dari 300 lamanya. Ini benar-benar harus ditindaklanjuti.

"Ke mana kita harus pergi? Acara begini Cuma menghormati pemakaman Hyuuga Hinata. Abunya pasti sedang di bawa seseorang," pikir Menma masuk ke otaknya. Dia memang pintar, tapi tidak sepintar Hiro. "Biarkan aku mencari seseorang, yaitu Hyuuga Neji."

"Bukankah Hyuuga Neji sudah meninggal lebih dulu daripada Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya sang adik bungsu, Hana. Memiringkan kepalanya mengatakan kalau Hyuuga Neji meninggal lebih dulu di suatu kota yang jauh dari Edo.

Bocah berambut biru tercengang mendengar kalimat Hana. "Tunggu! Kamu bilang Hyuuga Neji sudah meninggal lebih dulu?" Hana mengangguk pasti. "Kukira tadi aku melihat Hyuuga Neji membawa sebuah peti bersama dengan anak buahnya."

Hana dan Hiro terperanjat. Mereka sekaligus kaget setengah mati. Menma tidak pernah berbohong, kalau dia berbohong pasti Hiro tahu. Hiro maju ke hadapan Menma, saling bertatapan siap mencekik. Menma Cuma menatap biasa saja tanpa kenal takut. "Di mana kamu melihatnya?"

"Sebelum kamu datang..." Menma menekan dagunya sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit. Hatinya berkata memang tadi melihat Hyuuga Neji membawa peti aneh lalu masuk ke dalam kereta. "Aku melihatnya menuju ke arah kota kecil di seberang gunung sana." Menma menunjukkan arah kereta tersebut memakai jari telunjuknya.

"Kita harus cepat ke sana!" Hana mengangguk setuju. Sebelum pergi, Hiro menoleh ke Menma. "Kamu di sini saja, Menma! Kalau ada kabar baik, aku akan menghubungimu."

Dia mengangkat bahu saja. Berbalik badan, beda dengan arah Hiro dan Hana. Mereka bertiga akan mencari rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Hyuuga Neji. Mereka ingin tahu saja dan tinggal menunggu waktu kembali ke masa depan untuk melabrak Hyuuga Hinata palsu.

Kereta kuda berjalan sangat cepat. Kereta ini sangat terburu-buru seakan ingin menjauh dari masalah yang menghadang. Di dalam kereta kuda, pemuda berambut cokelat muda gelap memangku seorang wanita berambut biru yang sangat cantik. Pemuda ini tidak semuda dulu, usianya sudah mencapai 300 tahun. Entah apa dia minum agar bisa bertahan hidup, menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hinata dari cinta sesaat. Sebagai kakak sepupu yang dari dulu sangat menyukai Hinata yang sekarang tambah awet muda berkat darah malaikat di dalam tubuhnya. Neji mengelus wajah Hinata penuh sayang. Saat menundukkan wajah untuk mencium Hinata, kereta kuda berhenti secara mendadak.

Neji memeluk Hinata agar tidak jatuh dan memarahi kusir kudanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ka-kami tidak tahu... Entah kenapa tu-tumbuhan di sekitar sangat gersang. Sepertinya makhluk alam marah pada kita, tuan," ucap sang pengemudi kereta kuda tergagap takut melihat hutan-hutan tadinya subur tiba-tiba jadi gersang. Dia terus melihat sekelilingnya sampai mata tertuju pada sosok bayangan memakai jubah hitam. "D-dan ada orang tidak dikenal mencegah kita pergi, tuan."

Dia geram. Neji meletakkan kepala Hinata pelan-pelan ke tempat duduk karena dia bangkit berdiri agar bisa mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di depan. Saat para pengawal membuka pintu, Neji keluar dibantu oleh pengawalnya untuk turun dari kereta. Neji melihat sosok bayangan berjubah tengah berdiri di sana.

"Sedang apa kamu di situ? Pergi! Jangan cegah kami! Kami harus tepat waktu ke kota seberang gunung sana!" biarpun sudah tua, Neji masih memiliki suara tegas dan kuat. Memang seorang keturunan Hyuuga yang paling berkuasa di zaman Edo dulu.

Sosok bayangan tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan jari telunjuk ke arah sebuah kereta dan berkata, "Serahkan Hyuuga Hinata kepada kami."

Semua orang berada di situ termasuk Neji menoleh ke arah kereta kuda. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa sosok itu menyerahkan Hyuuga Hinata kepadanya. Neji menoleh lagi ke sosok tersebut, melangkah maju ke depan membantah penyerahan itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hyuuga Hinata kepadamu!" sergah Neji sambil merentangkan kedua tangan sekuat tenaga walaupun kondisi tubuhnya sedikit goyah.

Kedua bola mata di balik tudung jubahnya, warna hitam. Dilihat-lihat memang suaranya seperti seorang laki-laki, tapi itu bukan laki-laki melainkan seorang perempuan entah siapa namanya. Dia tidak datang sendirian, tapi bersama seorang kakak. Dia melangkah sekali, mengatakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu ini.

"Bisakah kamu menjelaskan kenapa kamu membawa tubuh Hyuuga Hinata jauh dari anak tunggalnya, Hyuuga Menma? Dan kenapa pula kamu merahasiakan semuanya seolah-olah dia meninggal padahal dia tidak meninggal melainkan mati suri sesaat? Apa tujuanmu?" teriak sosok berjubah itu menatap tajam ke arah Neji. Berkat ketajaman dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan, hutan yang tadinya embun sekarang sangat gersang dan kuning tidak ada kehidupan di sana.

Para pengawal Neji mundur dua langkah, takut pada aura mengerikan yang dipancarkan sosok berjubah tersebut. Neji tidak takut melainkan maju selangkah dan menantang sosok berjubah di hadapannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu!" Bola mata sosok berjubah itu menatap tajam ke arah Neji. Tubuh Neji tidak bisa bergerak, rasa sakit menghinggapinya. Rasa takut mulai memancarkan di sekitarnya. Saat mengangkat kepala, dia tercengang melihat sosok itu sudah berada di hadapannya. _Bukankah tadi dia ada di sana? Ke-kenapa dia bisa ada di hadapanku?_

"Katakan sejujurnya, Hyuuga Neji! Atau kamu akan mendapatkan hal mengerikan yang tidak kamu sangka," ancam sosok berjubah itu menatap tajam ke arah Neji. Neji ketakutan dan menelan ludah. "Katakan!"

Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokan terasa kering, tubuhnya gemetaran begitu juga tangannya. Takut. Dia ketakutan. Dia tidak mau mati sekarang karena dia harus mengantar Hinata jauh dari kota Edo. Mau tidak mau, dia akhirnya mengatakan sebenarnya daripada harus meninggal lebih dulu sebelum membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya.

"Ba-baiklah..." Sosok itu memberikan mata kepolosan, tapi mengerikan. "Sebenarnya aku sengaja melakukannya untuk menjauh ibu dari anaknya. Alasannya ada banyak. Pertama, aku menyukai Hinata sebagai seorang wanita bukan sebagai saudara. Kedua, aku membenci pemuda bernama Naruto. Ketiga, menjauhi Menma dari Hinata. Keempat, aku ingin bersama Hinata di masa yang akan datang sebagai Hyuuga Neji bukan orang lain."

"Katakan intinya saja! Kamu membuang-buang waktuku!" teriak sosok tersebut menatap serius dan tajam kepada Neji. Betul-betul mengerikan dan paling menakutkan.

"Aku mendapat ramalan masa depan tentang Hinata bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Aku marah dan tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi, aku memberikan Hinata sebuah minuman herbal berisi obat tidur sementara. Saat dia berbicara dengan Menma, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengintip keadaan sana soalnya aku sudah meninggal sebelum Hinata. Setelah itu, aku mendapat berita kalau Hinata sudah meninggal. Aku lega. Pas perayaan kematiannya, aku membawa tubuh Hinata asli dan menukarnya dengan palsu. Aku merahasiakannya sampai di mana dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan berstatus malaikat dunia Langit," jelas Neji tanpa ada ketakutan lagi. Entah apa yang dilakukan sosok berjubah itu sehingga Neji bisa mengatakan alasan itu sejelas-jelasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakan padaku. Tapi, takdir berkata lain, tuan Hyuuga Neji. Kamu harus mendapatkan balasan mengerikan jika sudah waktunya. Tunggu kami!" sosok itu berbalik dan menghilang di telan Bumi.

Neji melihat semua tanaman dan tumbuhan kembali menjadi hijau. Neji betul-betul tercengang pada apa yang terjadi tadi. Tadi dia berlutut sekarang dia bisa bernapas lega, namun ada rasa ketakutan di dalam hatinya. Dia berdiri dengan bantuan para pengawal yang menghampirinya naik kembali ke kereta kuda. Rasa tadi dirasakan pada Hinata lenyap seketika. Tidak ada rasa suka lagi.

Sosok berjubah itu membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan wajah cerah, tersenyum. Kedua bola mata yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi _emerald_. Dia tersenyum kepada saudara kembarnya tadi sedang menonton adegan seru. "Bagaimana? Apa ini sudah cukup?"

Bocah laki-laki melihat adiknya tadi berubah dewasa sekarang menciut, tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Dia bangkit dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya dan melihat pemandangan di mana kereta kuda itu sudah berlalu pergi. "Tinggal zaman kita sekarang. Kalau Menma sudah mendapatkan bukti itu, kita bisa melabrak Hyuuga Hinata palsu. Dan mencari di mana Hyuuga Hinata asli."

"Ide bagus, kak Hiro!" Hana menjetikkan jarinya, bersemangat. Mereka pun berlari secepat kilat menuju Menma yang sedang menunggu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kak Menma!" Hana memeluk tubuh Menma. Untung saja, Menma menahan tubuh mungil saudara bungsunya. Kalau tidak, dia akan jatuh bersama-sama ke belakang.

Menma memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Biar usianya sama, tapi Hana lebih kecil daripada dirinya. Dia melihat Hiro, tersenyum puas. Akhirnya! Masalah terselesaikan. Sudah waktunya dia memberikan bukti akurat tentang seseorang yang bisa menyamar jadi Hyuuga Hinata asli.

"Menurut penduduk setempat, ada seorang peramal bisa menjadi seorang wanita. Dia berpura-pura seakan-akan dia sangat mirip dengan orang itu. Tapi, dia juga bisa menyesatkan orang. Setelah melakukannya, dia akan menghancurkan itu sehancur-hancurnya. Katanya, dia akan menghancurkan seorang malaikat dan menghirup semua kekuatannya sampai habis. Usia peramal itu tidak diketahui dan tempatnya berada juga tidak pernah ada yang tahu." Menma menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya sebuah fakta. Fakta mencengangkan. Mereka bertiga betul-betul tahu siapa yang menjalankan usaha ini.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Biarkan aku dan Menma yang melakukannya." Hiro melirik Hana. "Lebih enaknya Hana pergi ke tempat pemuda itu, jadi biarkan kami mencegahnya."

Hana tersenyum senang. Akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang sosoknya mirip ayahnya. Dia menghilang. Jiwanya sudah berada di tubuhnya. Sekarang tubuhnya berada di pelukan pria berambut biru gelap. Saat Hana membuka mata, wajah pria tersebut tersenyum lega dan memeluknya.

"Aku yakin kamu akan sadarkan diri," kata Uchiha Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hana. Hana heran dan merasa bahagia akhirnya. Dia bisa memeluk sosok ayah di dalam pikirannya tanpa muluk-muluk lagi. Dia juga melihat ketiga orang bernapas lega. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan.

Menma dan Hiro masih berada di masa lalu. Mereka sengaja membiarkan Hana pergi duluan agar mereka membuat rencana matang sekaligus meminta bantuan kepada sang saudara sulung Uchiha. Yak! Uchiha Itachi.

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Tubuh Menma tidak berdaya dan tidak bergerak. Pria bersamanya mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, menekan dadanya agar bisa bernapas, dan memberikan napas buatan. Dia tidak menyadari ada sosok bocah laki-laki menatap pemandangan tersebut. Dia berlutut dengan satu kaki, dan menggoyangkan tubuh Menma.

"Hei, bangun! Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur terus, kakakku!" seru Hiro berteriak sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Menma. Menma menggeliat dan membuka mata. Ekspresinya datar dan menyeringai. Dia bangkit dan berterima kasih kepada Hiro sudah membangunkannya. Tapi, saat melihat Uchiha Itachi. Menma mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan Uchiha Itachi agar sadar dari shocknya.

"Paman tidak apa-apa?" tanya Menma khawatir. Uchiha Itachi menatap Hiro serius. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan adiknya. Menma berharap perkenalan ini bisa secepat dia bisa karena sekarang belum waktunya acara saling mengingat satu sama lain. "Sebelum melakukan itu, kita harus pergi ke tempat paman Naruto!"

Hiro menarik tangan Menma untuk segera berdiri. Hiro juga menepuk pundak Itachi agar terlepas dari lamunan dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka berlari menuju tempat di mana Naruto, Hinata dan Kyuubi berada.

Beberapa kali pencarian, mereka bisa menemukan pemuda itu dan wanita peramal tersebut. Menma disuruh oleh Hiro untuk menggunakan kekuatan yaitu pemberhentian waktu. Dan Hiro juga akan membawa mereka semua ke dunia lain, di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Menma berlari cepat seperti seorang superhero. Setelah mencapai sasaran, Menma menutup mata dan berbisik dalam hati untuk menghentikan waktu. Detik kemudian, waktu berhenti. Menma menyuruh Hiro bergerak maju lewat panggilan tubuh dan telepati mereka. Hiro memegang tangan Itachi, dan meraih tangan Menma. Tangan Itachi digenggamnya diserahkan pada Menma. Tangan bebas itu menyentuh tanah beraspal. Sebuah sinar menyinari tangannya dan tiba-tiba sekitar mereka berubah. Langit, gedung, dan para manusia menghilang. Digantikan pemandangan yang mirip dengan luar angkasa.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dan gadis berambut biru panjang tersadar begitu juga dengan seekor rubah berekor sembilan. Mereka bertiga melihat Menma, Hiro dan seorang lagi yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Uchiha... Itachi?" kata Naruto terkejut melihat Itachi ada di sini. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, mulai dari atas sampai bawah. "Di-di mana ini? Kalian membawa kita ke mana?"

"Kami membawa ke tempat yang tidak akan dijangkau oleh orang lain," jawab Hiro menantang tidak menatap ke Naruto melainkan kepada Hyuuga Hinata... palsu! "Tunjukkan dirimu, wahai penyihir gila. Kami tahu kamu bukan kak Hinata yang asli."

Gadis berambut biru panjang kaget sedangkan Naruto terheran-heran. Naruto maju ke depan menanyakan apa maksudnya, tapi gadis tersebut malah maju tidak pernah takut pada gertakan Hiro.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu padaku?" Hinata palsu bertanya dengan suara lembut. Menma semakin muak melihatnya, seakan ingin muntah. Hiro berwajah datar menanggapinya.

"Apa kamu mau aku memperlihatkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" Hiro bertanya balik dengan suara penuh ancaman. "Aku bisa memberitahukan pada paman Naruto bahwa kamu itu palsu!"

Naruto berbalik badan menatap Hinata gugup dan takut. Naruto mundur selangkah sambil menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kamu... bukan Hinata?"

Hinata palsu melirik Naruto terus mundur ke belakang. Dia menggertakkan gigi. Dia menjadi geram dan marah. Marah kepada Hiro dan Menma karena sudah berhasil menggagalkan rencananya yang telah dia lakukan bersama salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga.

"Namamu siapa?" teriak Hinata palsu berkata seperti itu kepada Hiro. Hiro Cuma berwajah datar.

"Namaku Hiro," kata Hiro pelan. "Lebih enak kamu menunjukkan siapa sosok asli dirimu dan mengatakan kami di mana Hyuuga Hinata asli berada."

Tidak pandang apa pun lagi, Hinata palsu berubah menjadi seorang wanita berkeriput. Banyak jerawat di wajahnya sehingga Menma menjadi eneg melihatnya. Dia memalingkan muka agar tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyinggung. "Inilah aku yang sebenarnya!" suara nenek lampir betul-betul merusak pendengaran. Tidak ada lagi suara lembut melainkan suara serak yang tidak pernah minum air.

"Kamu sudah menampakkan wajahmu! Sudah waktunya kita berdua bertarung, nenek lampir!" geram Hiro penuh semangat bertarung memasang kuda-kuda bela diri menghadapi nenek palsu yang tadi menyamar sebagai Hyuuga Hinata.

Pertarungan itu mengguncangkan dunia lain. Menma yang berdiri di situ, menyilangkan kedua tangan sambil menghela napas malas. Dia berlari ke arah Naruto, menarik-narik bajunya agar menatapnya sesaat. "Izinkan aku membawamu ke tempat sang pujaan hati yang sesungguhnya."

Naruto mengangguk saja. Dia ingin tahu apa benar dikatakan Menma kalau Hyuuga Hinata asli masih hidup. Dia tidak tahu. Yang penting dia harus mengetahui semuanya. Apa maksudnya ini!

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Bocah sedang meminum minumannya dalam keadaan diam. Dia sekali melirik ke pemuda berambut biru sedang berbicara dengan ketiga orang tersebut. Niat dia ingin mau membicarakan tetapi takut kalau semuanya tidak benar. _Oh, kami-_sama. _Izinkanlah aku mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada dia sebelum terlambat._

Pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan kepada Tobi, Deidara, dan Sasori. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke Hana. Dia berlutut di dekat Hana, tatapan seperti sangat merindukan.

"Kamu mirip dengan seseorang paling aku rindukan. Tapi, aku tidak tahu itu siapa. Seandainya bisa..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak berusaha mengatur napas. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hana serius. "Siapa nama ayahmu?"

Kedua mata Hana melebar. Tidak berpikir kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bocah kecil ini memalingkan muka, takut jika kedua matanya diketahui oleh Sasuke. Takut pada sesuatu yang tidak pantas dan malah menyakiti pemuda di depannya. Tangisannya dimulai. Dia menangis dan gelas di pegangnya terjatuh dan membasahi bajunya.

"Astaga, minumannya tumpah." Sasuke meminta Sasori mengambilkan tissue. Sasuke membersihkan tumpahan di baju Hana. Dia juga mengambil tissue lain untuk menyeka air mata Hana. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tidak punya ayah."

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah mau me-review:  
**- Blue Pink Uchiha**  
**- Kisasa Kaguya**  
**- aguma**  
**- Cicikun Syeren**  
**- Neerval-Li**  
**- Raditiya**  
**- **  
**- Tsurugi De Lelouch**  
**- **  
**- Guest**  
**- Aden L kazt**  
**- Junior Lian Haq**  
**- A4 Project**  
**- Guest no Login**  
**- SN**  
**- Young**  
**- Yumina Kazemaki**  
Chapter depan mungkin akan seru. Sebenarnya ini bakal discontinued.. saya tidak melanjutkannya lagi. Semoga tidak akan terjadi :)

Sunny **Blue** February

**Date:** Makassar, 07 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading!**


	9. First Step

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: **OOC, typo(s), AU, AH, deskripsi seadanya|** Rated: T | Genre: **Romance, Family, Humor, Friendship, Supranatural** | Main Pairing**: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno** | Story and OC is mine.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 8: **First Step

**.. Dunia Manusia (Dunia Lain) ..**

Pertempuran sengit antara peramal menyamar jadi Hyuuga Hinata dan bocah laki-laki berambut merah muda menjadi tidak terelakkan. Berbagai kekuatan dikeluarkan. Keduanya sungguh hebat dalam pertempuran. Kekuatan mereka setara. Walaupun peramal itu sudah tidak bisa lagi mengalahkan bocah tersebut karena usianya terlampau tua, tapi dia masih bisa bergerak maju.

"Rasakan ini, anak sombong!" kekuatan muncul di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Cahaya ungu menghampirinya. Haruno Hiro tidak bergerak dari tempat malah menunggu kekuatan mengerikan tersebut. Namun, sebelum terjadi sesuatu. Penyihir tersebut mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya. "Kenapa ini?"

"Kamu lupa, ya, nenek tua. Ini adalah dunia aku ciptakan. Sekali melakukan, nyawa taruhannya. Jadi, kamu tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirmu, nenek lampir," sahut Hiro menyeringai licik sambil memasukkan tangan di saku celananya.

"Kurang ajar!" tidak tanggung-tanggung, penyihir tersebut berlari ke arah Hiro. Hiro tersenyum licik. Dengan kekuatan sang kakak, dia menghentikan waktu. Tubuh penyihir tadinya bergerak, jadi tidak bisa bergerak.

Hiro tersenyum licik. Kekuatan Hiro satu lagi adalah menyerap kekuatan sampai habis. Pernah sekali dia diajari oleh sang kakek, Haruno Kazushi. Kekuatannya ini tidak mampu membunuh, tapi bisa menyalurkan kepada seseorang yang membutuhkan sebagai pengobatan.

"Bagaimana, Nek? Sakit atau tidak merasakan punya kekuatan lagi?" tanya Hiro tersenyum berjalan mengitari peramal tersebut. Sorot matanya tajam dan ingin sekali membunuh nenek penyihir ini. "Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku mau bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kamu menyamar jadi kak Hinata?!"

Suara Hiro menggema di dunia tersebut. Tubuh Penyihir bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Kalau dia memberitahukan di mana Hinata yang asli, dia akan dibunuh oleh orang itu. Jika dia memberitahukannya pada anak ini, apa dia bisa menjamin nyawanya?

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, nenek tua." Hiro menyeringai. "Aku jamin. Setelah ini, kamu bebas dan pergi ke mana pun kamu suka. Asalkan kamu memberitahukan aku di mana Hyuuga Hinata yang asli!"

Merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan, sang peramal lemas dan terjatuh. Tapi, gerak tubuh masih keadaan semula. Rasa sakit menggeleyar di dalam benaknya. Apa mungkin karena kekuatan tadi, dia menjadi kesakitan seperti ini? Dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Dia lebih baik pasrah. Dan mengangguk setuju akan mengatakan di mana Hyuuga Hinata asli.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu, Hyuuga Hinata asli bersama Hyuuga Neji di gunung. Sebuah tempat peristirahatan sementara keluarga Hyuuga jika sedang sakit. Aku dilarang ke sana karena aku sudah dianggap pengkhianat. Makanya aku menjadi Hyuuga Hinata agar bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari tuan muda, Hyuuga Neji," aku peramal tua tersebut, gemetar.

Waktu kembali normal. Tubuh penyihir bisa bergerak bebas dan bernapas lega. Ketakutan sang penyihir kepada si bocah laki-laki bersurai merah muda ini berpikir jika dia mengaku, apa dia bisa bertahan. Kalau tidak bisa bertahan harus bagaimana lagi. Usianya sudah tua dan kekuatannya melemah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya." Sang penyihir bangkit berdiri. Dia terhuyung-huyung. Untunglah ada penyangga. Kalau tidak, dia Cuma berdiri tanpa ada pun penyangga di sekitarnya. "Tapi, kamu harus ikut dengan kami. Menjadi seorang penyamar ulung biar kami tahu di mana tempat mereka menyembunyikan Hyuuga Hinata asli."

Peramal itu mengangguk. Dia pasrah pada keadaan. Dia pasrah akan semua yang terjadi padanya. Yang penting semua terselesaikan.

Hiro menarik tangan peramal itu, menariknya keluar dari dunia lain. Di sana Menma dan Naruto menunggu mereka. Waktu kembali berjalan. Arah tujuan selanjutnya adalah ke tempat Hyuuga Neji berada. Karena si bungsu Haruno tidak ada, jadi yang melakukannya adalah Menma dengan bantuan Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Di tempat lain di sebuah rumah makan. Anak perempuan berambut biru pendek ini dengan jidatnya yang lebar. Baru kali ini dia tidak memakai namanya sebagai pengganti 'saya' atau 'aku'. Sekarang di depan sang pria berambut biru mirip dengannya, Hana mengutarakan perasaan kalau dia memang tidak punya ayah.

"Aku tidak punya ayah." Hana sadar kalau perkataannya bukan dirinya, jadi dia kembali ke keadaan semula. "Hana tidak punya ayah. Hana Cuma punya ibu, kakak, nenek dan kedua kakak Hana."

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke kedua bola matanya menyipit, "Kamu punya saudara?"

Hana mengangguk ragu-ragu. Tidak berani jawab dan tidak berani mengatakannya. Saat ini Hana tahu kalau kedua saudaranya sedang mencari Hyuuga Hinata dengan bantuan sang peramal tersebut. Kalau sudah ditemukan, Hana bisa mempertemukan kedua saudaranya dengan pria ini.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sambil menunggu kedua saudaramu untuk menjemputmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Hana yang mungil. Hana tersenyum dan memeluk leher Sasuke erat. "Paman akan melindungimu."

Kedua jantung mereka berdetak bersamaan. Ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak membuat mereka tahu mereka mempunyai ikatan yang sangat erat. Biarpun ketiga orang ini terharu pada pemandangan saling memeluk itu, terutama pemuda berambut merah menatap intens keduanya.

Pemikirannya belum pasti dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. Wajah bocah kecil ini sangat mirip dengan seseorang ditemuinya. Biarpun pernah sekali melihat di taman hiburan, bukan berarti dia melupakannya.

"Jangan-jangan anak ini adalah anak dari perempuan itu," gumam Sasori mengetuk dagu dan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Berpikir tentang gadis bersama Sasuke di tempat _jet coaster_. Gadis berambut merah muda seperti musim semi. Ingatan gadis tersenyum dan menangis sama seperti wajah bocah ini walaupun rambutnya berbeda.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Deidara melirik Sasori kebingungan dan terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua bola matanya melebar. "Kenapa wajahmu mendadak berubah seperti melihat setan?"

"Aku ingat!" seru Sasori. Sasuke dan Hana melepaskan diri dan melihat Sasori, bingung. "Silahkan kalian berpelukan lagi. Aku mau membicarakan ini dengan dua orang ini."

Tarikan kedua tangan Sasori kepada Tobi dan Deidara untuk keluar dari rumah makan menyerukan tanda tanya. Keduanya bingung pada kelakuan Sasori dulunya kalem, kenapa sekarang jadi cerewet dan seenaknya menarik mereka keluar dari rumah makan.

"Ada apa, Sasori? Dari tadi kamu bingung, mendadak hilang ingatan dan berseru mengatakan 'aku mengingatnya!'? Ada apa denganmu?" beribu-ribu pertanyaan tertuju pada Sasori. Sasori tidak menggubrisnya. Dia malah berdiri dengan wajah serius.

"Kalian lihat anak tadi, 'kan?" tanya Sasori balik. Keduanya kembali bingung, betapa anehnya sosok di depannya. "Apa kalian mengingat wajah gadis di taman hiburan waktu itu? Saat kita menculik Uchiha Sasuke?"

Deidara dan Tobi berpikir ulang mengingat siapa gadis bersama Sasuke waktu itu. ingatan mereka samar-samar, belum pasti. Sasori menekan mereka agar mengingat masa-masa itu. Cuma Tobi tidak mengingat siapa orang itu, mengaku menyerah sambil mengangkat bahu. Sedangkan Deidara berpikir lagi. Dan dia pun menemukan hasil gambarannya.

"Maksudmu gadis bernama Haruno Sakura?" pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang poninya menutup sebelah matanya, mengingat siapa gadis tersebut. "Kenapa dengan gadis itu?"

"Kalian pasti tahu kalau dia ada waktu di rumah hantu? Dia tiduran dengan Sasuke yang... lewatkan saja itu." Deidara mendengus karena Sasori tahu apa maksudnya. "Dia-lah kita culik bersama Sasuke. Dan dia ada hubungannya dengan bocah tersebut."

Deidara mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Sasori. "Jangan terlalu rumit. Jelaskan secara jelas dan singkat agar kami mengerti, cerewet."

Sasori kesal pada pasangannya satu ini, sedangkan Tobi tahu akan hal itu. Pemuda berambut merah menghela napas dan melanjutkan pernyataannya, "Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan bocah perempuan ini. Dari wajahnya yang tersenyum dan sedih. Bisa ditahu kalau si bocah perempuan ini ada hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura. Yaa... wajahnya mirip, tapi rambutnya berbeda. Seperti yang dikatakan Pein, ini pasti anak ramalan itu yang akan menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke."

Berpikir ulang, Deidara tahu apa maksud Sasori. Dia yakin sekali pada apa di depannya. Fakta terbukti kalau bocah itu adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke. "Tapi, anak itu belum menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Jadi, belum tentu benar."

"Kalau tidak salah, nama keluarganya Haruno. Bukti sudah jelas, 'kan?" prediksi pikiran Tobi mengatakan memang bocah itu sudah memberikan nama keluarganya.

Sasori dan Deidara mengangkat kedua alis, menggeleng. Deidara merangkul pundak Tobi. "Tobi, anak itu belum memberitahukan nama keluarganya. Jadi, kita masih belum mendapat bukti tentang anak itu. Dan wajah anak itu memang mirip dengan gadis itu, tapi belum tentu juga kalau itu adalah anak Haruno Sakura."

"Bisa jadi, 'kan!" ujar pemuda rambut merah tersebut. Suaranya mencekam siap menyiksa. "Seandainya belum ada bukti, bisa jadi anak itu benar-benar anaknya Haruno Sakura. Jika kita menelitinya lebih jauh, kita bisa tahu sebenarnya."

"Tapi, kita belum punya bukti," sahut Tobi melemaskan pundaknya. Keningnya berkerut pertanda dia malas berpikir. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada anak itu sebelum membawanya ke Akatsuki?" tanya Deidara memiliki ide terlintas di pikirannya. Sekarang dia betul-betul menyadari ada bagusnya membawa anak tersebut ke kelompoknya. "Aku yakin, Pein akan senang mendengarnya. Ini bisa jadi peluang menghancurkan Raja Tengu."

Kedua mata kedua pemuda melebar hampir keluar dari rongganya. Idenya benar-benar cemerlang, tapi apa bisa membawa anak yang bukan dunia bawah ke tempat mereka? Bisa-bisa anak itu dibunuh oleh binatang peliharaan mereka. Mereka tidak mau mendapatkan amarah dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengerikan jika marah dan itu bisa menghancurkan semua tempat yang ada di dunia bawah.

"Tunggu dulu! Idemu itu benar bagus, tapi sangat konyol bila dilakukan seenaknya. Yang ada kita bisa dimarahi Sasuke. Bocah itu pasti dibunuh oleh semua binatang-binatang kita. Apalagi ada binatang haus pada anak kecil. Itu mengerikan," tubuh Tobi bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun dicabik-cabik, dimakan dan ditelan dalam keadaan hidup. Betul-betul sungguh mengerikan dan mereka terkena imbasnya jika Sasuke marah. "Dan imbasnya, Sasuke memarahi karena kita seenaknya saja."

"Aku yakin Sasuke setuju pada hal ini," Deidara menepuk bahu Tobi. Tobi pasrah pada omongan laki-laki berambut kuning panjang di sampingnya.

Sasori menggosok dagunya, berpikir ulang. Di sana mereka juga garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Kepala mereka terasa usang, tidak ada ide. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi? Ini betul-betul sulit buat mereka. Apalagi ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Ada sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepala Tobi, diikuti oleh Sasori kemudian Deidara. Mereka saling pandang dan berseru, "kita pergi ke suatu tempat! Mencari gadis bernama Haruno Sakura!"

"Di mana? Kita 'kan tidak tahu di mana Haruno Sakura berada," sinis Tobi mengetuk dahi Sasori keras. Sasori balas ke Tobi. Mereka berdua mengetuk-ngetuk dahi. Deidara mendesah heran pada keduanya.

Mengetuk jari di pergelangan tangan, mengundang Deidara berpikir sejenak. Di mana Sakura berada? Tidak mungkin di Dunia Langit. Dunia Langit tidak semudah itu mereka masuki. Di sana banyak musuh bebuyutan. Dunia Manusia, tidak dirasakan aura wanita tersebut. Lalu, ada di mana. Dalam kehidupan ini ada empat dunia. Dunia Langit, Dunia Manusia, Dunia Bawah, dan Dunia Mimpi. Dunia Bawah tidak mungkin. Manusia dilarang ke sana. Pasti terakhir adalah Dunia Mimpi. Pasti di sana!

"Aku tahu!" seru Deidara menunjuk jari telunjuknya. Tobi dan Sasori berhenti saling menekan dahi mereka, melihat ke arah Deidara penuh kesenangan. "Dia ada di Dunia Mimpi! Haruno Sakura berada di sana!"

Mereka bertiga mengangkat jari masing-masing. Mengangguk dan mengerti. Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di salah satu tempat, menutup kedua mata dan pergi ke sebuah alam mimpi. Sebuah dunia di mana mereka bisa bertemu Haruno Sakura.

Roh mereka bertiga keluar dari tubuh. Mereka terbang dan menuju ke tempat yang aneh. Tempat di mana Sakura berada. Semoga tidak tersesat.

Bocah laki-laki usia tujuh tahun hentikan langkah dan melihat tiga jiwa terbang ke langit atas. Tempat penuh misteri, Dunia Mimpi. Menma mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

Di gunung tempat di mana Hyuuga Hinata. Menma, Naruto, Kyuubi, sang peramal, dan Hiro berlari sekaligus bersembunyi di antara semak-semak mengamati sekeliling mereka. Lingkungan dekat rumah peristirahatan rahasia dijaga ketat oleh beberapa pengawal. Di antaranya memiliki ilmu bela diri luar biasa. Jumlah mereka lebih dari seratus, tidak banyak. Ini pikiran Menma.

Sebelum di antara mereka merencanakan strategi, mereka sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya masuk tanpa ketahuan di dalam. Zaman sekarang sudah ada teknologi canggih. Di rumah tersebut pasti terpasang CCTV dan sebuah perangkap yang dapat menghancurkan penyusup dalam sekejap. Mereka harus mencari cara agar menyelamatkan Hinata dari tempat tersebut.

Mereka berbisik dalam diam, mengatur rencana matang-matang. Akhirnya mereka telah menyusunnya dimulai membawa sang peramal ini atau bisa dibilang penyihir (kalau zaman sekarang) datang ke sana. Naruto menggunakan kekuatan memperbanyak diri. Tapi, tidak memakai tubuhnya yang asli melainkan seorang perempuan manis. Namanya Naruko.

"Bagus, paman." Hiro melirik dari atas ke bawah menatap gadis tersebut. Manis dan mirip sekali dengan Menma. Menma tidak mempedulikannya karena memang tidak peduli. Hiro mendekatkan sang peramal dan Naruko, wajah mereka dekat sekali. "Begini, kalian berdua masuk ke sana dan mengatakan semua sudah berjalan lancar. Kami bertiga akan berpencar. Aku dan paman Naruto lewat sebelah kanan, Kyuubi di sebelah kiri, dan terakhir Menma di belakang rumah." Hiro menatap sang peramal. "Awas, ya! Berani menentang kami, kamu mati di tanganku!"

Air liur tertelan di tenggorokannya. Sang peramal telah berjanji akan terus memegang janji tersebut. Sang peramal takut pada Hiro karena Hiro memancarkan aura menakutkan. Aura membunuh. Sekali ditentang, habislah sudah.

Mereka berdua sepakat. Mereka pun bergegas. Begitu pula Naruto dan Hiro beranjak dari tempat itu, diikuti Kyuubi setelahnya. Menma menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, pasrah saja melakukannya. Demi paman mereka, dan demi ibu dan nenek mereka nanti.

* * *

Mulai dari Naruko dan sang peramal itu, mereka berjalan menuju gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Dilihat sang pengawal dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya sang pengawal tersebut, mendorong tubuh Naruko.

"Ka-kami ingin bertemu tuan Neji. Kami membawa berita baik," sahut sang peramal tersebut. Wajahnya berubah jadi nenek-nenek paruh baya, ditemani gadis manis. Dilirik gadis manis tersebut, hati mereka berbunga-bunga. Telah mendapatkan mangsa, Naruko berkedip manis. Kedua mata para pengawal tersebut berubah jadi hati. Oh, so sweet(?).

"Silahkan masuk. Saya akan bilang pada tuan kalau kalian berdua telah datang..." tidak berkedip sama sekali, Naruko tersenyum. Dia tertawa centil dan masuk bersama sang peramal itu. Langkah pertama sukses besar. Mereka masuk tanpa dicurigai.

* * *

Di bilik kiri, Naruto dan Hiro. Insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa rencana pertama telah dilaksanakan dan itu berhasil. Hiro senang. Mereka telah tiba di sisi kiri rumah keluarga Hyuuga ini. Masih dijaga pengawal. Penuh rencana ide luar biasa, Hiro meminta pada Naruto untuk memperbanyak tubuhnya.

"Aku meminta paman mengatur semua di daerah sini, biarkan aku di daerah sana," Hiro menunjuk arah di mana dia dan Naruto bertukar arah. Hiro melihat salah satu pengawal berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan sigap dan penuh kesembunyian, Hiro berlari cepat dan memukul perutnya. Pengawal tersebut jatuh pingsan.

Naruto memperbanyak tubuhnya, hanya lima tubuh saja. Mereka dibagi tugas. Mereka mengangguk setuju dan siap-siap menghancurkan pengawal-pengawal tersebut dalam hitungan detik. Naruto kagum pada rencana ini.

Pintu tidak dijaga siapa-siapa, Naruto dan Hiro masuk. Sebelum masuk, Hiro mendekatkan pintu itu dengan telinganya. Tahu apa di dalamnya. Untung di dalam keadaannya aman. Dia membuka pelan-pelan, menjulurkan kepala dan mengamati sekitarnya. Tidak ada pengawal. Hiro masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dia menyuruh Naruto ikutan masuk. Namun, langkah mereka dihalangi oleh anjing besar. Sangat besar. Mereka berdua terlongo. Ternyata di bilik kiri ini benar-benar dijaga ketat, ya? Ada anjing segala. Anjing besar pula.

* * *

Di sebelah gerbang kanan, Kyuubi berlari dan menghadang pengawal tersebut. Sama seperti dilakukan Hiro, Kyuubi masuk tanpa intuisi. Hingga dihadang lagi oleh sebuah kucing mengerikan. Kyuubi mundur ke belakang. Ternyata salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga telah menganut ilmu mengerikan sampai ada anjing besar dan kucing mengerikan ini. Betul-betul merepotkan bagi Kyuubi ini.

Gerbang kanan dan kiri dijaga ketat, mereka bertarung melawan seekor anjing dan kucing besar ini agar tidak masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Mereka kira bisa masuk semudah mereka bayangkan, ternyata sulit sekali. Bagaimana dengan Menma? Apa Menma sama dengan mereka?

* * *

Di bagian belakang, Menma berjalan seperti biasa. Biasa-biasa juga bagi dia masuk ke sarang musuh. Diamati banyak pengawal telah dihabisinya, tidak sampai meninggal Cuma dibuat pingsan saja. Menma masuk, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi, dia masuk dengan santainya. Berkat ajaran dari kepala nanas tersebut, bocah tujuh tahun berambut biru hitam ini santai dan tidak kalut dalam menghadapi masalah. Betul-betul hebat.

Langkahnya terhenti, mendengar suara aneh di dalam rumah. Segala cekatan, Menma naik ke atap rumah dan menghancurkan atap itu dengan satu pukulan tinju. Luar biasa. Setelah itu, dia masuk tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Di sini aku mendengarnya, rintihan seseorang. Suara perempuan," kata Menma berjalan ke dalam rumah. Langkahnya menuju arah suara tersebut. Penuh haru. Menma berada di depan pintu kamar. Warna biru. Celah pintu tersebut dibuka sedikit, dia mendekat dan melihat apa isi dalamnya. Dia melihat gadis cantik menangis. Ada suara laki-laki di dalamnya, memarahi wanita tersebut. "Kak Hinata?"

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?!" teriak wanita berambut panjang itu kepada sosok laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna cokelat. "Kenapa kamu menjauhkan aku dari anakku, kak Neji?!"

Menma yakin kalau wanita di dalam kamar tersebut benar-benar Hinata asli. Penuh keberuntungan luar biasa di hari ini, Menma harus menyelamatkan Hinata asli dari cengkraman Hyuuga Neji.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kamu terbayang-bayang laki-laki itu!" balas teriak Neji memegang kedua bahu Hinata, Hinata malah menepisnya. "Wajah anak itu mirip dengan laki-laki itu, aku muak melihatnya!"

"Tapi, bukan berarti kamu menjauhkan dari anakku..." Hinata jatuh terduduk. Dia menutup wajahnya telah mengeluarkan air mata. Menma sakit hati mendengar pilunya sang nenek. Menma mencengkram erat pegangan pintu, merasakan air matanya tertahan.

Neji berlutut satu kaki, mengangkat tubuh Hinata agar berdiri. Tapi, wajahnya masih tertutup tangannya. "Ini demi kamu. Karena aku menyayangimu sebagai kakak juga sebagai..."

"Sebagai apa?" Hinata mengangkat kepala, menatap dalam-dalam Neji. "Sebagai seorang laki-laki? Tidak, kak Neji. Biarpun kamu mencintaiku, hatiku berada di dalam dirinya. Di dalam tubuh Naruto. Di sini," Hinata menekan jantungnya, merasakan denyut jantung.

Neji geram. Dia mendorong tubuh Hinata ke tempat tidur. "Kamu betul-betul percaya dia akan datang? Tidak! Dia tidak akan datang ke tempatmu! Camkan itu!"

Menma mundur beberapa langkah karena Neji akan keluar. Melirik ke sana sini, Menma melihat ke atas dan tersenyum. Neji membuka pintu dan membantingnya tertutup. Neji berjalan penuh kemarahan menuju tempat tamunya berada. Menma berada di langit-langit tengah berdiri, meloncat turun. Dia masuk ke dalam dan melihat Hinata menangis terisak-isak, membenamkan wajahnya ke atas tempat tidur berwarna putih.

"Kak Hinata," kata Menma tanpa permisi melangkah masuk. Hinata mendengar suara, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bocah berusia tujuh tahun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Menma? A-anakku?" Hinata kaget siapa di depannya. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangan menyentuh pipi Menma yang mirip dengan anaknya dulu. "Menma? Kamu hidup, sayang?"

Bocah bersurai warna biru kehitaman ini mendorong tubuh Hinata pelan-pelan. "Aku bukan anakmu, tapi aku ini cucumu."

"Cucuku?" tanya Hinata kaget dan diam. "Tidak mungkin aku punya cucu. Aku saja tidak tahu Menma punya anak apalagi cucu."

"Bisa dibilang aku ini cicitmu. Cucu dari anakmu, cucu dari anak anakmu, dan anak dari... anak anakmu," jelas Menma menceritakan kisah di mana dia lahir. Butuh waktu sejam buat Hinata mencerna semua kata-kata Menma. Betul-betul aneh, menurutnya. Sudah beberapa lama, ya Hinata tidak mendengar kisah anaknya memiliki anak dari mulut Hyuuga Neji.

"Begitulah kisahnya dan aku tidak mau menjelaskan kedua kalinya. Ini saja sudah rumit apalagi satu ini," Menma menghela napas. Selain bertarung, inilah paling susah yaitu menceritakan sedetil-detilnya kepada Hinata. Buat Hinata percaya padanya lagi.

Hinata diam sejenak. Memproses semua kalimat-kalimat Menma, mulai dari dia dibawa pergi Hyuuga Neji, anaknya menikah, punya anak, meninggal karena melindungi anaknya, cucunya menikah dengan seorang Uchiha, dan banyak lagi. Tidak terbendung. Tetesan air mata menggumpal di sekitarnya. Bertanya kepada dirinya, kenapa harus terjadi.

Menyeka air mata, Hinata membungkuk sejajar dengan Menma. "Terima kasih sudah menceritakan kisah ini, cucuku. Lalu, apa rencana selanjutnya?"

Menma menyeringai bangga. "Kita keluar dari sini. Keluar dari cengkraman kakek tua bernama Neji Hyuuga. Minta saran paman Rikudo. Suruh paman Rikudo berbicara pada kakek Hiashi. Buat Hyuuga Neji merasakan akibatnya."

Hinata memeluk Menma penuh kasih sayang. Menma merasa nyaman. Sepertinya roh kakeknya di dalam tubuhnya merindukan pelukan sang ibu. Menma balas peluk. Mereka berpelukan Cuma lima menit. Mereka lepaskan dan berlari keluar.

"Ada penyusup!" suara pengawal menghentikan langkahnya. Siasat pertama hancur berantakan. Naruko menghilang dan sang peramal dibunuh di tangan Neji. Menma mendecik kesal, mengamit tangan Hinata menuju beranda.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ditarik ke beranda. Tinggi juga beranda ini. Setinggi lima tingkat gedung pencakar langit.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini! Kenapa beranda ini mirip kastil Rapunzel? Tinggi sekali? Apa ini Cuma sihir, ya?" kesal Menma menghentangkan kakinya, sangat marah.

Hinata tidak membantu banyak. Menma rasa dia punya ide. Dia menatap Hinata, "Bibi Hinata punya kekuatan terselubung. Kita bisa menggunakan itu untuk keluar dari sini!"

"Kita harus mencari penyusup itu di kamar nona Hinata!" teriak para pengawal kepada orang-orang sekitarnya. Menma dan Hinata tidak punya waktu banyak. Mereka saling mengamit tangan masing-masing. Menutup mata. Seberkas cahaya putih keluar di bawah kaki mereka. Sosok mereka menghilang dalam sekejap. Para pengawal telah masuk tidak menemukan tanda-tanda penyusup dan Hyuuga Hinata. "Nona Hinata menghilang!"

Sosok keduanya telah berada di luar gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Selamat tinggal rumah itu. Di sana sudah menunggu Uchiha Itachi. Itachi menduga di depannya adalah neneknya.

"Nenek?" panggil Itachi kepada gadis berusia dua puluhan, tapi usianya sama dengan Naruto dan sekelompok manusia Dunia Langit.

"Aku tahu kamu. Itachi?" Hinata memeluk cucunya. Sekarang mereka telah lengkap. Tinggal Sakura, Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mereka berempat harus ada agar keluarga tersebut lengkap.

* * *

Dua hewan tersebut hancur. Hancur karena sihir itu hilang. Berarti peramal tadi meninggal begitu juga hewan mengerikan dihadangnya tadi. Kyuubi, Naruto dan Hiro berlari meninggalkan rumah tersebut dikarenakan Neji telah mengetahui semuanya apalagi Hinata menghilang entah ke mana.

"Apa rencana kita gagal?" Naruto berhenti berlari. Mengatur napas dan menyeka keringatnya. "Sepertinya kita sudah diketahui oleh mereka."

"Kurasa iya, paman. Jadi, Hinata asli menghilang entah ke mana. Kita tidak tahu siapa penculiknya. Dan Menma belum ada kabarnya sama sekali," Hiro menghapus keringat di pelipis. Terkuras sudah energi itu karena bertarung melawan anjing besar. Setelah tahu bahwa peramal meninggal, anjing besar tiba-tiba hilang. "Kita betul-betul sudah gagal, paman."

"Apanya sudah gagal?" Naruto, Kyuubi dan Hiro angkat kepala menatap Menma menyeringai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian pikir kita telah gagal. Jadi, untuk apa aku membawa bibi Hinata ke sini?"

Menma geser ke kiri, memperlihatkan sosok gadis berdiri di hadapan mereka. Memangku tangan sambil tersenyum. Naruto kaget dan bengong, mengamati apakah di depannya benar-benar Hinata asli atau bukan.

"Apa kamu Hinata? Kamu kenal padaku?" Hinata mengangguk. "Apa kamu tahu kisah kita tiga ratus tahun yang lalu?" Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Coba ceritakan kepadaku."

"Kamu berjanji untuk menikahiku. Tinggal bersamaku di Dunia Manusia. Menamakan anak kita Menma. Dan hidup bahagia di sebuah desa terpencil. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengingatnya, ayah dari anakku, kakek dari cucu-cucuku, dan orang paling aku cintai selamanya dalam hidupku," air mata Hinata keluar dan berlari memeluk Naruto. Naruto merentangkan tangan dan memeluk kekasih hidupnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayangku," kata Naruto terus memeluk tubuh Hinata yang harum. Mereka seperti itu terus tanpa menyadari kemarahan anak kedua Sakura ini.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang apa-apa tentang rencanamu konyol itu?!" geram Hiro memarahi Menma. "Apa sebenarnya niatmu itu, kakakku tersayang?"

"Begini... aku sengaja melakukannya agar bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat. Soalnya aku harus pergi bersama paman Itachi ke sebuah tempat persembunyian Akatsuki dan aku tidak mau berjalan lamban. Semua harus serba cepat dan aku paling malas dengan namanya lelet. Ngerti?" gumam Menma. Bibirnya dekat dengan kuping Hiro.

"Oke. Biar aku urus di sini, kamu pergilah ke sana. Dan temukan adik kita itu," balas Hiro masih marah. Ada kilatan kemarahan di kedua bola mata hitam setengah biru tersebut.

Tanpa minta izin dulu, Itachi pergi disusul Menma. Mereka benar-benar sudah jadi rekan kerja luar biasa. Telah menjadi keluarga seutuhnya biarpun masih belum lengkap. Hiro termangu di tempatnya berdiri, menolehkan wajahnya memandang kedua sejoli masih berpelukan ria. Lama kelamaan dia jadi bosan, melihat adegan percintaan. Apalagi usianya dilarang melihat adegan begituan. Menyedihkan.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Hana dan Sasuke. Mereka sudah makan siang bersama. Tapi, tidak ada Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi di sekitar mereka. Bocah perempuan berambut biru pendek tersebut berlari ke arah tiga orang duduk sambil menutup mata. Gayanya seperti orang semedi. Pria Uchiha berjalan santai juga melihat tiga orang semedi ini.

"Kenapa mereka?" Hana melambaikan tangan di depan wajah mereka secara bergantian. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan. "Apa mereka mati?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, anakku. Mungkin mereka sedang tertidur," Sasuke mengamati wajah mereka. Tidak mau menunggu lagi, Sasuke mengamit tangan mungil si bocah perempuan tersebut, membawanya ke Dunia Bawah. "Kita pergi ke tempat paman saja. Di sana kita cari tahu keberadaan kakak-kakakmu."

Rencana B tuntas. Dia akan berada di Dunia Bawah. Satu per satu rahasia terbongkar kalau Hana menuju Dunia Bawah tanpa perlengkapan seadanya. Toh, dia memiliki kekuatan misterius jadi tidak masalah. Walaupun harus menunggu kapan bertarung hewan-hewan milik Dunia Bawah. Hana tidak takut sama sekali. Demi mencari sang ayah, dia tetap melakukannya. Terserah apa terjadi di depannya.

* * *

Sebelum masuk ke dalam lubang bawah tanah, langkah Sasuke dihentikan oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru. Wajahnya mirip hiu. Tatapan sangar siap memangsa siapa saja masuk ke tempatnya yaitu Dunia Bawah.

"_**Kenapa kamu membawa anak ini, Sasuke?"**_ tanya Kisame melihat anak kecil berambut biru pendek, tangan digamit oleh Sasuke. Hana menyeringai, tidak bergeming melihat wajah seram tersebut. Seringainya betul-betul menggoda Kisame. _**"Anak ini boleh juga. Siapa namamu?"**_

"Hana itu nama sebenarnya. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," Hana tersenyum. Kilatan keduanya mengguncang dunia.

Bagaimana dengan Sasori, Tobi dan Deidara? Mereka ditinggal begitu saja? Mereka berada di dunia mimpi. Dunia tempat Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Di lain tempat, bocah laki-laki tujuh tahun ini duduk di atas memangku wajahnya sambil memandang pemandangan di atas gunung. Raut wajahnya terlihat bosan. Dia mengamati tindak tanduk kedua sejoli itu, tapi tetap saja pemandangan itu membuatnya bosan. Enteng beban mereka beda dengan Hiro menahan beban malu.

"Ke mana Menma dan Hana?" tanya Naruto berdiri di hadapan Hiro. Hiro terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia sudah tahu Naruto akan mengatakan itu. Sekarang waktunya. Ini benar-benar permulaan dari semua kejadian.

"Mereka menuju Dunia Bawah."

Apa rencana Hiro? Apa rencana kedua saudaranya? Bagaimana pertemuan Sakura dan ketiga orang Akatsuki di Dunia Mimpi? Apa Itachi menemukan cara masuk ke dunia bawah? Pertanyaan ini terjawab sudah di chapter selanjutnya. Di mana Sasuke mulai berpikir siapa dirinya walaupu sesaat.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Update telah selesai. Semoga kalian suka. Saya sertakan ff The Call dan esoknya saya update ff Simple and Clean. Semoga kalian menyukainya! ^^ Saya tidak jadi discontinued ff ini dikarenakan imajinasi saya ke Sasuke-Hana, Hiro-Sakura, Itachi-Menma, dan Naruto-Hinata melambung kencang (kayak angin saja). Siap-siap membaca chapter selanjutnya yang menegangkan! ^^

Review? Ucapan dari saya, ucapan terima kasih sudah review:  
**- Raditiya**  
**- Cicikun Syeren  
- Neerval-Li  
- Dian-chan**  
- **AnnisaHM**  
**- Tsurugi De Lelouch**  
**- Junior Lian Haq**

Salam hangat dari saya,

Sunny Blue February

Date: 20 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading! ^^**


	10. Cry

Tiga anggota atau biasa disebut trio Akatsuki bersamaan datang ke Dunia Mimpi. Dunia di mana hanya roh yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Makanya ketiga tubuh mereka dibiarkan tertinggal di taman kota, dijadikan patung dan dikerumuni oleh banyak orang-orang tidak dikenal. Cahaya yang naik ke atas masuk ke dalam sebuah benda berbentuk bola kristal adalah tempat di mana Dunia Mimpi berada.

Sesaat mereka masuk ke dalam, udara dingin bercampur hangat dijadikan satu. Tidak ada lagi dunia yang mana dingin dan yang mana hangat. Suasana mencekam. Bisa dilihat hanya kabut tipis, tanah hangat, langit dingin dan pemandangan aneh tidak ada apa-apanya. Tatapan mereka tidak terkira.

"Hei, kita dari tadi di sini terus, tetapi tidak ada yang kita temukan di sini." Ucapan lelaki berambut kuning emas berkuncir satu itu berkacak pinggang. Di sini tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan. Tentu mereka tahu itu.

"Lebih baik kita berjalan lagi. Mungkin kita bakal tahu apa yang terjadi di sana," kata pemuda berambut merah berwajah mirip manis dan sangat muda tidak sesuai dengan usianya, menunjuk arah di mana ada seberkas cahaya kecil di ujung.

Mereka berjalan lebih cepat. Perkiraan waktu di sini dan dunia mereka jauh berbeda. Di sini berhenti tetapi berjalan lamban. Seakan-akan berada di dunia waktu. Langkah mereka terhenti sesaat. Sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi tempat aneh. Pemandangan kosong berubah menjadi warna _pink_. Warna itu menjadi besar karena ada pohon-pohon bunga Sakura.

Kedua bola mata warna berbeda memandang ada seorang gadis tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura. Mereka berharap itu adalah dia. Wanita berambut merah muda yang pernah mereka culik sewaktu di taman hiburan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wanita yang bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita kemungkinan memiliki darah yang sama dengan anak perempuan unik tersebut.

Langkah mereka menuju wanita yang sedang tertidur. Banyak pertanyaan berkelebat di benak mereka. Mereka yakin sekali, wanita di depan itu pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaannya walau tidak ada tubuh yang menemani.

"_**Itu dia! Haruno Sakura!"**_

**.**

**.**

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, typo(s), AU, AH, deskripsi seadanya, percakapan kalimat Bold dan Italic adalah kalimat para iblis, percakapan kalimat Italic adalah kalimat para malaikat, yang biasa adalah manusia, sisanya adalah isi hati menggunakan text Italic.

**Enjoy!**

**..oOo..**

**Chapter 9: **Cry

"_**Apa benar kamu mau membawa anak ini ke dunia kita, Sasuke**_**?"** tanya lelaki berwajah menyeramkan mirip hiu. Wajahnya siap melahap siapa pun berada di dekatnya termasuk anak manusia entah datang dari mana. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu tidak pernah takut pada sosok lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. _**"Kamu bakal mendapatkan konsekuensinya."**_

"Hn. Aku tahu."

Bocah berumur tujuh tahun melihat sekelilingnya. Jika dia menemukan cara bisa masuk ke Dunia Bawah, dunia Iblis itu berarti sebuah kesempatan untuk memberitahu kedua kakaknya. Tetapi, tidak ada pintu masuk ke dunia bawah. Anak yang diketahui bernama Haruno Hana tiba-tiba mempunyai firasat yang akan menjerumuskannya ke kurungan. Itu pun tidak masalah buatnya.

"_**Jadi..."**_ Lelaki berwajah hiu tersebut menatap yang sudah disebut pria berambut biru kelam sambil bersedekap**. **_**"Kita bawa anak ini ke bawah. Jika terjadi apa-apa, jangan salahkan aku dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam masalah kalian."**_

"Tenang saja." Pria yang bernama Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hana. "Apa kamu yakin kamu mau ikut bersama Paman?" Hana mengangguk mengiyakan. "Asal kamu jangan nakal di dalam sana, ya?"

Hana sekali mengangguk. Walaupun mendapat tatapan penekanan dari Kisame.

Sasuke berdiri tegak kembali, menggamit tangan Hana tidak akan dilepaskan oleh apa pun. Dilirik Kisame yang terus melihat Hana, Sasuke berdehem. "Ayolah, Kisame. Kita harus bergegas. Untuk ketiganya, biar mereka pulang sendiri."

Kisame membungkuk, hormat. _**"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

Sebuah jentikkan jari melambangkan terbukanya pintu saluran bawah tanah. Sekarang bocah berambut merah muda mengetahui jalan masuk ke bawah. Dengan sebuah tanda di gigitan jarinya dan menempel ke tembok, kedua kakaknya bisa menemukan dirinya.

Kisame masuk ke bawah dengan cara terjun. Sasuke mengangkat Hana dan ikut terjun masuk ke dalam lubang saluran pembuangan air bawah tanah. Suasana temaram akibat lubang atas yang belum tertutup, semakin gelap karena penutup pintu atas telah tertutup rapat.

Hana memeluk leher Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Dia makin penasaran dengan dunia tidak pernah dikunjunginya. Rasa penasaran itu terlihat jelas setelah merasakan angin dingin menggeluguti badan hingga hancur melepuh. Hana tidak merasakan apa pun karena dilindungi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak merasakan pijakan apa pun di kakinya melihat Kisame yang juga seperti dirinya. "Apa kamu sengaja kita terus seperti ini?"

Angin dingin menerpa wajah menyeringai Kisame pun berbicara. _**"Loncat saja. Kamu pasti akan tahu." **_

Kisame meloncat. Bukannya jatuh ke bawah tetapi malah berdiri di langit-langit. Kisame tersenyum miring ke Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke diperdaya oleh Kisame yang seenaknya. Sasuke meloncat dan menurunkan Hana di tanah berlumpur yang basah. Sasuke bisa merasakan suara berisik di sekitarnya.

"Ini..."

"_**Ya!"**_Kisame melihat sekelilingnya di mana hewan-hewan dikurung. Hewan-hewan besar sebesar gedung. _**"Ini adalah tempat di mana hewan-hewan milik para anggota-anggota Akatsuki dikurung. Tempat paling berbahaya sedunia. Jarang orang masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Jika mereka mengetahui ada manusia, mereka akan bergerak dan memakannya."**_

Pernyataan kalimat Kisame tidak membuat Hana gentar. Dia tersenyum menantang pada hewan-hewan yang dikurung. Kisame tidak mengetahui perubahan wajah Hana malah berjalan ke arah pintu masuk ke markas Akatsuki sekaligus tempat di mana Raja Iblis berada.

"_**Di sini adalah pintu masuk ke dalam Dunia Bawah. Kita harus cepat. Jangan sampai hewan-hewan ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang anak kecil itu,"**_ isyarat Kisame menyuruh mereka melanjutkan jalannya.

Sasuke kembali menggamit tangan mungil Hana, menariknya ke arah pintu di depan sana. Baru dua langkah, Sasuke dan Hana dihalangi oleh hewan besar paling mengerikan. Wajahnya mirip seperti Joker yang ada di Batman. Giginya berwarna hitam cokelat bertaring. Matanya besar berwarna putih. Cakarnya panjang dan tajam. Dan bulunya... tidak ada bulu. Sepertinya baru dicukur tadi siang.

Pria dan bocah perempuan itu mundur. Sasuke melindungi Hana sekuat tenaga. Baru mundur beberapa langkah, mereka bisa mendengar ngauman dari belakang. Sepertinya ada hewan lagi yang ingin menghancurkan mereka.

Bukan dari bau manusia yang mereka hirup tetapi tantangan dari mata hitam Hana paling mereka benci. Sekali ditantang, mereka bakal menghabisi, mencakar, mengorek, mencabik, dan lain-lain sampai manusia itu tidak bisa meminta tolong lagi.

Sasuke menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghalau hewan-hewan besar itu. Tetapi, karena hewan-hewan itu terlalu besar. Sekali di sentil, Sasuke terlempar beberapa ratus meter dari Hana. Hana tidak bisa mendapatkan perlindungan karena Kisame juga dihalau mati-matian oleh anak buah hewan mengerikan tersebut. Hana tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana. Jadinya dia berdiri di sini menunggu mereka mengalahkannya.

"_**Namamu siapa?"**_ suara hewan bersuara serak menggelitik telinga kecil Hana. Hana mengernyit tetapi bisa bertahan. Air liur di mulut hewan itu menetes ke lumpur basah. Air liur mengeluarkan uap setelah menyentuh tanah, melubangi lumpur tersebut menjadi seperti batu_. __**"Aku belum pernah tertantang mata oleh dirimu, bocah kecil. Baru kali ini aku tertantang dan keluar dari kurungan untuk menghabisimu."**_

Hana bergeming. Tersenyum miring. Hana bersedekap mengangkat dagu siap menantang hewan-hewan besar tersebut. Para anak buah hewan tersebut marah pada anak sok berani.

"_**Kamu terlalu berani menantang kami,"**_ ucap hewan besar itu. Hewan itu menoleh pada anak buah di belakang Hana menyuruhnya untuk menghabisi anak itu. _**"Habisi dia. Sisakan tubuhnya kepadaku. Aku berniat main-main dengan dia."**_

Hana pun memasang kuda-kuda. Sedangkan Sasuke terbentur dinding hingga dinding itu hancur menghantamnya, bergerak. Sasuke bangun dan menyingkirkan batu-batu yang menghalanginya. Saat kedua bola mata hitamnya terbuka, anak kecil yang sudah dianggapnya anak diserang berbagai macam-macam hewan yang merupakan anak buah hewan besar itu. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke depan berusaha menangkap dan melindunginya.

"HANA!"

* * *

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Sosok berlari dimiliki ketiga orang ini melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang hirur pikuk penuh keramaian di jalanan kota tidak terkendali. Ketiga orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini terus berlari ke arah tempat yang dituju. Napas mereka belum sepenuhnya lelah. Mereka belum memperlihatkannya.

Sesampai di tujuan, barulah mereka terengah-engah setengah mati. Di sinilah tempat di mana lahan mansion keluarga Uchiha menghilang. Lahan seluas beberapa meter itu betul-betul menimbulkan tanda tanya di otak mereka. Kedua bocah laki-laki dan satu pria dewasa duduk sementara di tanah seluas itu.

Bocah lelaki berambut biru kelam duduk bersila sambil bersedekap memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku malas. Aku tidak mau ke sini lagi. Sudah berapa kali sih kita ke sini?! Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang, di sini tidak ada apa-apa."

Bocah di dekatnya menyeka keringat yang menetes di dagunya. Menghela napas pada nada kemarahan kakak sulungnya. "Aku 'kan belum datang ke sini. Jadi, mana aku tahu."

"Menurutmu, itu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah, hah?" Bocah yang duduk bersilang memandang Uchiha Itachi penuh kemarahan. Bukannya mencari adik perempuan satu-satunya, malah menyetujui dirinya datang ke tempat ini untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau begini."

Bocah kelihatan tegar ini menghela napas. Diangkat tangan di depan wajah kakak kembarnya, "berikan aku waktu untuk menyelidiki tempat ini, Menma."

"Hn. Terserah."

Bocah berambut merah muda ini memiliki nama Hiro, Haruno Hiro. Berjalan di hamparan pasir berwarna oranye kecokelatan, memejamkan mata meneliti semuanya. Masa lalu demi masa lalu terungkap. Wajah yang mirip dengannya masuk ke pintu siluman gagak mengungkapkan sebuah fakta dialah ayah mereka yang menghilang dan menyebabkan ibu mereka pemurung.

Beberapa anggota Akatsuki tidak menyetujui pergolakan batin sejak Raja Tengu dibangkitkan. Sepertinya dikira Hiro, selain anggota Akatsuki yang tidak menyetujui kebangkitan Raja Iblis itu, masih banyak lagi orang-orang tidak membutuhkan kebangkitan Raja Iblis mengerikan tersebut. Hiro mempunyai perasaan sangat bagus tentang ini. Jika bisa, dia bakal membuat anggota Dunia Bawah dan Dunia Langit bekerja sama.

Menma berdiri tegak. Membersihkan debu-debu di pakaiannya. Menma melirik sekitarnya. Mengembuskan napas perlahan-lahan, melatih tangan untuk kuat hingga berubah jadi kepalan tinju. Bunyi-bunyi jari-jari tangan yang kaku akhirnya diluruskan dan berubah menjadi kepalan tinju kuat. Urat-urat nadi terlihat di punggung tersebut. Kekuatan yang terkuat berada di ujung kepala tinju. Dipukul tanah itu sekuat tenaga menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi terhebat yang pernah ada.

Hembusan angin di kepalan tinju itu meretakkan tanah di sekitarnya. Uchiha Itachi dan Hiro melihat ke arah Menma. Tanah jadi retak seketika. Gempa terjadi. Gempa ini menghancurkan tanah seluas lapangan sepak bola di stadion terbesar. Muncullah sebuah batu besar memiliki tulisan yang aneh. Karena penasaran, Hiro dan Uchiha Itachi mendekati batu besar tersebut dan menyentuhnya.

"Ini 'kan?" tanya Hiro terus merasakan aliran kekuatan mengalir di tulisan tersebut. Di bawah batu besar itu ada sebuah lubang cacing seperti sungai mengarah pada Hiro dan Menma yang mengangkat tangan dan meniupnya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Cahaya misterius memasukkan kekuatannya ke dalam tubuh Hiro hingga dirinya gemetaran hebat dan tersungkur jatuh. "Ah!"

Menma juga mendapatkan rahasia kekuatan misteri tersebut, ikut-ikutan tersungkur ke belakang. Bulu-bulu meremang di pergelangan tangannya. "Kenapa tubuhku tidak enak begini? Apa karena aku salah melakukan sesuatu? Hingga penunggu tanah ini memarahiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Menma. Menjelang beberapa jam berlalu, mereka berdiri setelah mengatasi kekuatan aneh di dalam tubuh mereka. Biar umur mereka masih berumur tujuh tahun dan masih membutuhkan pembelajaran, itu tidak masalah bagi mereka.

Hiro mengembuskan napas sesak, ada ingatan bayangan di pikirannya. Dia tersenyum senang. Ditolehkan wajahnya ke Menma yang berolahraga karena tubuhnya terasa kaku setelah jatuh ke belakang sampai menabrak tanah, memanggilnya.

"Menma! Aku punya usul terbaru! Kemarilah!" perintah Hiro. Menma melemaskan bahunya berjalan ke arah Hiro dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu pergi ke Dunia Langit menggunakan tubuhku," usul Hiro menyunggingkan senyum. Menma kaget mendengar kalimat itu.

"Maksudnya apa itu? Kamu menyuruhku memakai tubuhmu? Bagaimana caranya?" Kedua mata menyipit ingin tahu. Hiro meletakkan telapak tangan di depan Menma. Menma mengernyit. "Untuk apa tangan ini?"

"Pegang saja."

Ragu-ragu sejenak, akhirnya Menma menggenggam tangan Hiro. Ada percikan api listrik di sekitar tangan tersebut. Cahaya kuning di Menma dan cahaya merah muda di Hiro keluar secara bersamaan. Cahaya-cahaya tersebut merupakan roh-roh mereka. Cahaya-cahaya itu bertukar tubuh, cahaya kuning masuk ke tubuh Hiro dan cahaya merah muda masuk ke tubuh Menma. Setelah pelepasan genggaman tangan, mereka terbanting ke belakang.

Di tubuh Hiro, roh Menma bangun. Menggaruk-garuk kepala warna merah muda yang tidak gatal, merasakan keanehan di tubuhnya. "He? Aku berada di dalam tubuh Hiro, adikku sendiri?"

Yang berdiri di hadapan Hiro-Menma adalah tubuh Menma dengan jiwa Hiro. Menma-Hiro berkacak pinggang, tersenyum miring. "Nah, aku ingin kamu ikuti langkah adik kita ke Dunia Bawah. Sedangkan aku pergi Dunia Langit."

"Hei, hei." Hiro-Menma berdiri, menatap tajam penuh keseriusan ke bola mata terdalam Menma-Hiro. "Begini saja. Kamu pergi ke Dunia Bawah sedangkan aku ke Dunia Langit. Aku punya perasaan tidak enak di sana sekalian aku mau bertemu dengan ibu."

Menma-Hiro mengangkat bahu. Setelah selesai urusan dengan saudara kembarnya, Hiro melihat Uchiha Itachi tercengang memandang kondisi mereka yang bertukar tubuh. Hiro mendengus.

"Anda?" tunjuk Hiro kepada Uchiha Itachi. "Akan ikut bersamaku ke Dunia Bawah."

Uchiha Itachi hanya mengangguk. Bola mata hitamnya melirik tubuh Hiro dengan jiwa Menma di dalamnya. Uchiha Itachi tidak berpikir yang mana Hiro yang asli dan Menma asli. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Hiro terkekeh geli melihat pria tersebut, bingung tidak tentu arah. Hiro berjalan menghampirinya dan menariknya pergi ke tempat yang telah ditentukan. Menma yang berada di situ meringis pada sifat seenaknya saudara kembarnya. Akhirnya berlutut, menggunakan kekuatan kakinya untuk melompat dan setelahnya Menma meluncur ke atas seperti Superman.

Mendongak ke atas, Hiro yakin pada keputusannya mengirimkan Menma ke Dunia Langit untuk meminta kerja sama para malaikat-malaikat langit. Semoga keputusan ini tidak memberatkan semuanya dan semoga keputusan ini bisa menemukan jalan terbaik di masa depan.

"Kuserahkan urusan itu kepadamu, saudaraku."

**..oOo..**

**.. Dunia Mimpi ..**

Wanita berambut merah muda tengah terbaring di bawah pohon Sakura. Nama pohon itu sama dengan namanya, Sakura. Wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura menengadahkan pandangan ke arah langit tidak berawan. Sakura tidak merasakan tanda seseorang menghampirinya. Tetapi, kekuatan iblis itu bisa dirasakannya karena dirinya pernah merasakan ini di suatu tempat.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian kemari?"

Ketiga orang yang mendekati Sakura, terhenti langkahnya. Mereka menyeringai karena keberadaan mereka telah diketahui oleh wanita cantik. Mereka mendengus. Ada yang bersedekap, berkacak pinggang dan menghela napas.

Deidara pertama kali yang berbicara dan berjongkok di dekatnya**. **_**"Kamu 'kan wanita yang tidur bersama pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke di taman hiburan beberapa tahun lalu?"**_

Mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura menoleh ke pemuda berambut kuning emas berkuncir satu. Dia tercengang mendengar nama pria paling dirindukannya. Sakura hampir meluapkan perasaan kerinduan paling mendalam.

"Ka-kamu tahu di m-mana Sa-Sasuke?"

"_**Asalkan Anda menjawab pertanyaan kami,"**_ sahut pemuda bertopeng tersebut. _**"Apa Anda yang melahirkan anak bernama Hana? Anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun memiliki rambut biru kelam dan bola mata hijau sepertimu?"**_

Nama Hana terdengar familiar. Nama paling dirindukannya selama ini. Astaga, jangan-jangan dia melupakan orang-orang yang dia sayangi selama ini. Tetesan-tetesan air bening jatuh dari kedua matanya membuat ketiga ternganga kaget.

"_**Jadi benar Hana adalah anak Anda dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"**_ tanya Deidara lagi membuat Sakura terisak-isak. Suara isakannya terdengar keras membuat pemandangan indah berubah jadi sunyi senyap. Mereka paham perasaan orang yang kehilangan seseorang selama beberapa tahun, melahirkan anak dan membesarkannya seorang diri. Tetapi, mereka harus melakukannya demi kedamaian Dunia Bawah dan Dunia Manusia. _**"Kumohon katakanlah pada kami."**_

"_Mau apa kalian ke sini?"_

Suara lembut namun mengerikan mengagetkan mereka. Mereka mendongak melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangka suara tersebut adalah suara dari penunggu atau biasa dibilang pemilik Dunia Mimpi ini. Deidara berdiri dan memberi hormat. Sang penyihir Dunia Mimpi tersenyum pada penghormatan akan dirinya.

"_Ternyata kalian masih punya kehormatan dan kedamaian di dalam diri kalian,"_ Mito melihat Sakura menangis_. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada nona Sakura?"_

"_**Kami..."**_

Wanita musim semi berdiri. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, menahan deraian air mata. "Ya! Aku adalah... ibu dari anak yang kalian sebutkan. Berkat kalian... aku pun mengingat kenapa aku di sini. Berkat kalian... aku mengenal siapa anak kalian sebutkan. Berkat kalian... aku merasakan nurani dan insting seorang ibu." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, tangisan pilu telah diperlihatkan. "Aku mau pulang dan menyelamatkan mereka!"

Mito telah menduga akan begini. Dia tersenyum mengerti. Sedangkan trio dari Akatsuki tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan wanita musim semi tersebut. Mito pun menyakinkan bahwa sudah saatnya membawa Sakura pulang kembali ke tempat paling dia harapkan.

"_Nah, tugas saya sudah selesai. Pulanglah, nona Sakura."_ Mito mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkan jari tersebut ke kedua kaki Sakura. Ada cahaya berwarna putih pekat menyelimuti kakinya dan tubuhnya menghilang. Mito tahu Sakura mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Mito membungkuk hormat. _"Sama-sama, nona Sakura."_

Ketiga orang lelaki terpaku bagaikan patung yang membeku. Mereka bakal mati jika terus berada di sini. Tetapi, cara pulang tidak bisa ditemukan. Jadi mereka berdiam saja sampai Mito mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke arah mereka.

"_Sampaikan salam saya ke Raja Iblis kalian. Jika kalian masih punya hati nurani, kita pasti bisa bekerja sama menyerang mereka yang tidak tahu diri."_ Mereka mengangguk, senang. Itulah yang mereka harapkan selama ini. Biarpun Mito adalah pemilik Dunia Mimpi. Semua kejadian di masa yang akan datang dan masa lalu, dia mengetahuinya. _"Pergilah. Sampai jumpa di medan pertempuran."_

Cahaya menyelimuti kaki mereka pun bersinar. Tubuh mereka tenggelam ke bawah. Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang, Mito menghela napas puas. Baru kali ini dadanya yang berat bebannya akhirnya terangkat naik juga. Semoga ini jadi awal untuk dirinya memulai hidup yang baru.

**..oOo..**

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

Cahaya berwarna putih pekat muncul di taman Langit. Sesaat cahaya tersebut menghilang menjadi sebutir pasir, langkah wanita musim semi menuju rumah Temari mengundang tanda tanya di pandangan beberapa orang yang tengah hilir mudik di sekitar tersebut. Wanita berambut merah tidak menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari setiap orang. Memang dirinya adalah roh tetapi yang diinginkannya adalah mencari tubuhnya dan ketiga anaknya.

Sesampainya di tempat di mana tubuhnya di baringkan, wanita musim semi memasukkan rohnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Ini menimbulkan kekagetan di luar ruangan, sang ibu dari Haruno Sakura memasuki ruangan dan melihat anaknya terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Sakura?! Anakku?"

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Sakura melihat ibunya langsung memeluknya. "Ibu!"

Kedua tangan memegang sisi wajah anaknya, mencium keningnya dan membelai rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. "Syukurlah kamu bangun, Nak."

Teringat akan sesuatu, Sakura melepaskan pelukan ibunya, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan sangat dalam dan serius. "Di mana mereka, ibu? Di mana Hiro, Menma dan Hana? Anak-anakku?"

"Tenang, Sakura..."

Air bening menjatuhi pipi manisnya. Haruno Mebuki menghapus air mata tersebut dan mencium pipinya. Sakura tidak tahan jika ibunya terus menerus mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku merindukan mereka..." Sakura pun terisak dalam tangisnya. Keadaan ini terasa pilu dan menyayat hati bagi yang melihat kondisi ini. "Ibu..."

"Ibu pastikan kamu bisa bertemu anak-anakmu. Ibu yakin mereka juga merindukanmu selama ini..."

**..oOo..**

**.. Dunia Bawah ..**

"HANA!"

Teriakan dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke menggetar dunia bawah tanah. Pemandangan paling menyakitkan di bola mata hitam pria berambut biru melihat bocah perempuan kecil berumur tujuh tahun termakan oleh hewan mengerikan bertaring. Sang hewan monster tersebut memakan Hana sekali kunyah. Sasuke tidak bisa menolong bocah kecil itu.

Di dalam tubuh sang hewan mengerikan, bocah berambut biru kelam tersenyum sinis. Dia menyeringai pada keadaannya ini. Biarpun dia telah termakan oleh monster hewan tersebut, dirinya masih bisa bernapas lewat hidup walau bau hewan tersebut sungguh menyengat hidungnya.

Hana memejamkan matanya di dalam keheningan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hana membuka matanya. Kedua bola mata hitam berubah menjadi merah (note: Sharingan milik Sasuke). Hana mengendalikan kedua mata merahnya seperti merah darah. Mata itu berubah lebih kuat (note: Mangekyou Sharingan) dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Api-api hitam entah datang dari mana membakar seluruh organ-organ tubuh monster hewan tersebut. Jeritan demi jeritan tidak terbendung lagi. Hewan itu berteriak kesakitan. Api-api itu memusnahkan seluruh tubuhnya tiada henti. Anak-anak buahnya juga ikut terseret-seret demi menyelamatkan bosnya. Yang lain lari ketakutan kembali ke kurungan dan tidak mau membantu menyelamatkan monster hewan tersebut.

Monster hewan tersebut mati penuh luka memar. Api-api belum padam karena api-api hitam itu tetap akan menyala sampai korbannya menjadi tulang belulang. Dalam tubuh hewan itu bergoyang, menampakkan kapalan tangan terangkat ke atas menembus kulit hewan itu. Kisame dan Sasuke berpikir itu ternyata adalah anak kecil yang mereka makan hidup-hidup, Hana. Hana keluar dalam keadaan berwajah polos tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke pun menghampirinya dan berjongkok agar bisa menyeimbangkan tatapannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Hana tersenyum. Karena kekuatan tidak terhingga, Hana pingsan di pelukan Sasuke. Untung Sasuke menangkapnya lalu memeluknya bagaikan seorang ayah dan anak. Sasuke lega Hana tidak apa-apa. Diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu ke pelukannya dan berdiri berjalan mendekati Kisame. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"_**Bagaimana dengan mereka?"**_ tunjuk Kisame lewat dagunya. Sasuke mengedikkan bahu berjalan ke arah pintu utama tidak memedulikan hewan-hewan tersebut yang terus membantu tuannya. Kisame pun mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli juga. _**"Terserahlah."**_

Pintu terbuka sekali didorong. Mungkin sesaat memasuki area mengerikan, mereka tidak bisa kembali ke jalan semula yaitu melarikan diri. Tetapi, mereka yakin suatu saat nanti akan terjadi bencana yaitu sebuah peperangan menghancurkan Raja Tengu.

**..oOo..**

**.. Dunia Manusia ..**

Ketiga roh telah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi lega setengah mati karena telah melakukan sesuatu menurut mereka itu paling benar. Mereka yakin Sasuke sudah membawa bocah kecil itu ke tempat mereka. Di saat mereka meregangkan tangan ke atas, bocah laki-laki berambut biru kelam bersedekap di depan mereka bersama orang mereka kenal sebagai kakak kandung Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

Tidak di sangka-sangka mereka bisa bertemu kakak tersayang Sasuke di sini. Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu siapa anak kecil juga mirip dengan Sasuke ini. Mereka mengernyit bingung.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Tobi memulai pembicaraan. Bocah kecil bersedekap itu tersenyum kemenangan.

"Aku ingin kalian membawa kami ke Dunia Bawah tempat di mana dulu ayahku dikurung terutama adikku yang mereka bawa. Setelah itu, aku bakal membantu kalian untuk menghancurkan Raja Tengu."

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Maaf sekali sudah menunggu lama update fic ini. LONG Distance ada kendala yang terus membuat saya selalu menundanya. Nah, sekarang sudah update. Hehe... maaf sekali lagi T^T  
Saya minta maaf jika feel-nya berkurang. Itu karena saya terpaksa membuatnya. Di chapter selanjutnya saya bisa membuat feel lebih baik lagi. ^^

Terima kasih buat kalian yang telah membaca fict ini. Terima kasih juga buat review pendukung untuk update secepatnya. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 16 June 2013


	11. Daddy?

Menelan ludah memang terlihat gugup, tetapi buat mereka yang merasakan detak jantung bersuara harus berhadapan dengan bocah laki-laki berambut biru kelam dengan senyuman paling menyeramkan yang pernah mereka lihat. Ketiga orang yang terdampar di Dunia Manusia hanya menganga lebar mendengar ucapan dari bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian semua berbicara untuk menyahut perkataanku," pinta bocah laki-laki bernama Hiro. Sebenarnya rohnya yang bernama Hiro bukan tubuhnya. Tubuh tersebut adalah tubuh Menma, yang pemiliknya berada di Dunia Langit. Hiro melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, memicingkan mata.

"_**A-anu... itu..."**_ bulir-bulir keringat dingin keluar di dahi mereka. Berbicara dengan anak paling termuda, entah kenapa mereka sangat gugup. Hiro hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanakkan.

"Seharusnya kalian itu lebih tua dariku, tetapi kenapa kalian malah menjadi penakut seperti ini?" geram Hiro menghentakan kakinya ke tanah. Uchiha Itachi melemaskan bahunya.

"Sudahlah, Hiro. Aku tahu mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena cara bicara kamu yang..." Sebelum Uchiha Itachi bicara panjang lebar, Hiro menolehkan tatapannya menyuruh Uchiha Itachi diam.

Hiro frustasi melihat kegugupan mereka bertiga, trio dari Akatsuki. Dia mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna biru kelam. Hiro duduk di bangku taman tidak jauh letaknya. Hiro mengangkat kakinya dan bertumpu di atas paha sambil bersedekap.

Ketiga orang tersebut mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Uchiha Itachi berjalan mondar mandir ke sana kemari. Uchiha Itachi menghela napas dan menatap ketiga orang yang berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

"Ayolah... yang ingin aku lakukan adalah bertemu dengan orang tuaku dan adik bungsuku. Apa kalian tidak bisa mengabulkannya?" tanya Uchiha Itachi mengeraskan genggaman tangan hingga jadi kepalan tinju.

"_**Eng... kami butuh waktu..."**_

Tidak sabaran lagi, Hiro berdiri. Dia menghela napas panjang. Karena tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama akhirnya Hiro mengetahui sesuatu paling spektakuler dengan otaknya cemerlang. Suasana hatinya sungguh enak jika melakukan hal seperti ini.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya, Hiro meng-olahragakan jari-jari terutama tangannya, karena tidak mau terluka, Hiro menggunakan sarung tangan. Merentangkan kedua tangan ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri, Hiro menjadikan tangan berubah jadi kapalan tinju. Diangkat kapalan tangan di atas, Hiro pun menjatuhkan dengan cara memukul tanah.

"Hiyaaa!"

Pukulan tinju membuat tanah bergetar hebat. Orang-orang yang berjalan kaki pun sempoyongan dan membutuhkan tempat untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Kendaraan-kendaraan berhenti mendadak, sisanya mengalami kecelakaan. Gedung-gedung berdiri tegak bergoyang hebat dan beberapa orang di dalamnya berteriak ketakutan.

Hiro tidak berniat melakukan itu pada manusia-manusia yang berada di dunia ini. Karena tidak mau membuat manusia-manusia itu menjerit, Hiro kembali mengangkat tangan dan membiarkan tanah retak itu membuka.

"_**Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?!"**_ teriak Deidara menatap perbuatan Hiro yang secara pasti disengaja. Hiro menyeringai. Dia menoleh Deidara dengan senyuman puas hingga Deidara membungkuk minta maaf.

"Aku akan mengajak kalian ke Dunia Bawah tanpa perlu mencari pintu masuknya," sahut Hiro tersenyum mengerikan membuat mereka merasakan bulu kuduk meremang. Hiro menunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah di mana tanah yang dia hancurkan berubah menjadi sebuah lubang besar. "Di sinilah tempatnya, tempat di mana para Iblis itu sering bersembunyi."

Uchiha Itachi bangga pada keponakannya. Mungkin Hiro belum bisa mengakui Uchiha Itachi sebagai pamannya, tetapi yang ingin dia lakukan adalah mencari adiknya dan ayahnya. Uchiha Itachi berlari mendekati anak berumur tujuh tahun. Mereka bersama-sama melompat ke bawah, tidak memedulikan ketiga orang yang saking kebingungannya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"_**Bagaimana ini...?"**_ tanya Tobi gemetar. Tubuhnya takut jika anak kecil itu bertemu dengan Raja Iblis tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Tobi lebih baik mengikuti mereka daripada berdiam diri terus tanpa melakukan apa pun. _**"Aku ikut!"**_

"_**T-tunggu!"**_ seru Deidara menyusul Tobi. Sasori menghela napas panjang, berjalan sambil lemas.

Mereka bertiga meloncat ke bawah lubang besar tersebut. Sesaat mereka telah masuk, lubang tadinya membesar kemudian mengecil seiring sempitnya sisi lubang tersebut dan akhirnya menghilang seakan ditelan oleh Bumi.

* * *

**LONG Distance**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, AH, deskripsi seadanya, percakapan kalimat Bold dan Italic adalah kalimat para iblis, percakapan kalimat Italic adalah kalimat para malaikat, yang biasa adalah manusia, sisanya adalah isi hati menggunakan text Italic.

**..oOo..**

**Chapter 10: **Daddy?

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

Langit biru terindah berbeda dari biasanya membuat seorang anak laki-laki menghela napas jika harus berurusan dengan Raja Langit, eh maksudnya... Petinggi Langit entah ada di mana. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berada di sini dalam jangkauan waktu yang lama. Biasanya dia berada di Dunia Manusia bersama Paman Naruto. Tetapi, paman Naruto telah bersama saling merindukan dengan kak Hinata.

Tubuh yang awalnya milik Hiro telah bertukar jiwa dengan Menma. Walaupun Menma tidak suka dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda, Menma mengikuti keinginan adik laki-lakinya demi bertemu Petinggi Langit.

Langkah-langkah kakinya berjalan lamban sambil mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan membuat jantung Menma berdetak sangat kencang. Baru kali ini dia sangat gugup dan bertemu pandang dengan Petinggi Langit. Gara-gara dirinya dan saudara-saudara kembar lainnya, Petinggi Langit menjadi orang tidak dikenali oleh semua penduduk langit.

"Ya ampun... kenapa jantungku susah sekali berhenti berdetak?" tanya Menma menekan dadanya yang berbunyi keras. Karena jantungnya suka berdetak tidak karuan membuat dirinya merasa ngantuk. "Kenapa kali ini aku mengantuk? Apa karena penyakitku kambuh lagi jika mendengar suara detak jantung membuat diriku ngantuk?"

Baru dua kali pertanyaan, Menma tertidur di lorong gedung putih. Lelaki yang melihat anak dari Haruno Sakura tertidur, tersenyum menggeleng. Digendong tubuhnya dan membawanya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"_Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak ke sini, Hiro."_ Lelaki berambut merah menggendong tubuh Hiro ke pelukannya. Lelaki ini tidak tahu bahwa di dalam jiwanya bukan jiwa Hiro melainkan jiwa Menma. Ketidakingintahuannya, lelaki itu tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Yang perlu dilakukannya adalah membawa anak ini kembali ke tempat ibunya.

**..oOo..**

**.. Dunia Bawah ..**

Mengendap-endap masuk bukanlah sebuah keinginan diminta pria berambut biru kelam seperti lautan malam sambil menggendong anak perempuan yang masih kecil. Cara seeperti ini bukanlah tipe yang sesuai untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Kisame. Ini untuk menghindari amukan massa dari anggota-anggota Akatsuki, anggota keluarga Uchiha dan si Raja Tengu. Baru mau masuk ke kamar di ujung sana, mereka berdua dipergoki oleh pemuda berambut merah sambil membawa bahan makanan untuk Juubi.

"_**Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"**_ tanya pemuda yang bernama Nagato. Ia lalu mendekati mereka berdua. Merasa ada yang aneh, Nagato menunjuk siapa yang di gendong Sasuke. _**"Anak itu siapa, Sasuke?"**_

Merasa dipergoki oleh Nagato, Kisame berwajah tidak bersalah. _**"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke di atas. Ng... bolehkah aku masuk kembali ke kamarku?"**_

Tidak mau di interogasi, Kisame meluncur ke kamarnya dan membantingnya tertutup sesegera mungkin. Nagato jadi kebingungan pada sifat Kisame malah memandang Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku sambil memasang wajah tidak berekspresi.

Nagato melipat kedua tangannya, _**"nah, selagi kamu di sini, aku ingin tanya tentang anak yang kamu gendong itu?"**_

Hening.

Pria berambut biru ini ingin mengatakannya, tetapi sang anak perempuan membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Ayah, kita ada di mana?"

Kedua bola mata hitam Nagato melebar tidak terduga. Dia tergagap karena mendengar panggilan anak kecil perempuan ke Sasuke tersebut dengan sebutan 'ayah'. _**"Ta-tadi... anak ini... panggil... kamu ayah?!"**_

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Ia menurunkan Hana dari gendongannya, dan mengangkat wajahnya ke Nagato yang termangu dan menganga. "Begini Nagato... anak ini..."

"Sasuke?"

Panggilan dari sang ibu rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha kepada Sasuke membuat Sasuke kembali mendesah panjang. Hana yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah melihat wanita berambut biru panjang berjalan dengan anggunnya membuat Hana terpana hingga napasnya tercekat.

Wanita ini sudah berada di depan Sasuke. "Dari mana saja kamu, Nak?"

"Aku diajak pergi ke Dunia Manusia karena diajak oleh Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi," sahut Sasuke tersenyum pasrah.

Mulut Uchiha Mikoto yang merupakan namanya menyeru kata 'o'. Sesaat dia tersenyum pada ketampanan anaknya. Saat menunduk, Uchiha Mikoto memandang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun sedang bersembunyi di belakang kaki Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto setengah membungkuk ke arah Hana.

"Kamu siapa, Nak? Kamu mirip sekali dengan orang yang aku kenal," pikir Uchiha Mikoto menatap Hana penuh senyuman. Hana terpana melihat senyuman itu malah menyembunyikan perasaannya yang kacau balau. Uchiha Mikoto jadi serba salah pada apa yang dilakukannya. "Kenapa kamu takut?"

Sasuke menyentuh rambut biru Hana, menyuruhnya bersembunyi terus di belakangnya. Sasuke tidak mau ibunya salah sangka saat melihat bocah yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri. "Ibu... anak ini bisa ketakutan kalau dipaksa terus menerus."

Uchiha Mikoto kembali berdiri tegak. "Ah, maafkan ibu."

Sewaktu melihat Hana, Uchiha Mikoto merasakan ia pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mirip Hana, tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut. Bola matanya mirip seseorang dikenalnya begitu juga wajahnya, rambutnya mirip rambut Sasuke, anaknya. Pikirannya membuat dirinya semakin pusing hingga terhuyung ke belakang. Untung saja Sasuke menahan tubuh Uchiha Mikoto agar tidak terjatuh.

"Lebih baik ibu tidur saja di kamar." Sasuke khawatir pada kondisi ibunya terus menurun. Sasuke menoleh kepada Nagato yang berdiri membatu terus menatap Hana, ingin tahu. "Nagato, apa kamu bisa mengajak anak ini ke kamarku?"

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Nagato. Ia menggeleng pelan dan melirik Sasuke. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Nagato mengulurkan tangan ke Hana meminta ia untuk ikut dengannya, Hana pun membalas uluran tangan Nagato.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat membiarkan Hana dititip ke tangan Nagato. Tetapi, melihat Nagato tidak melakukan sesuatu pada bocah kecil tersebut, Sasuke lega.

Pria ini membawa Uchiha Mikoto ke rumah mereka yang dulunya berada di Dunia Manusia sekarang berada di Dunia Bawah. Sekitar rumah atau dibilang mansion Uchiha di samping kediaman Raja Tengu. Entah apa maksudnya, kenapa rumah mereka harus berdekatan dengan Raja Tengu. Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Kembali ke Hana dan Nagato yang berjalan menuju sungai milik Kisame. Penuh ikan hiu di dalamnya. Hana tidak terlalu takut malah mengangkat bahu. Ia terus melirik ikan-ikan hiu ingin menerjang Hana jika mereka mau, tetapi Hana hanya menjulurkan lidah tidak peduli.

Ikan-ikan hiu tidak suka dengan kesombongan Hana, meloncat ke arah Hana, tetapi anak itu meninjunya hingga terlempar ke arah seberang. Hana puas melihat hiu lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan.

Nagato tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu, memintanya kembali mengikutinya. Hana menurutinya. Hewan-hewan air milik Kisame menyembunyikan kepalanya takut pada tatapan nyengir dari Hana. Mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu anak luar biasa.

Hana berjalan mengitari Dunia Bawah. Hana tidak menduga Dunia Bawah cahayanya temaram, gelap, tidak ada kehidupan, bau anyir, dan Hana tahu ada sesuatu paling aneh. Baru beberapa langkah, Hana tertabrak sebuah benda besar entah apa itu apa.

"Aduuh..." Hana menyentuh kepalanya yang terkena sebuah benda besar. Hana mengangkat tangan mungilnya demi memegang benda besar. Kulitnya keras. Gara-gara disentuh, benda besar tersebut mengaum. "Eh, itu tadi suara apa?"

Nagato kaget melihat Hana terus memegang monster yang namanya adalah Juubi. Berteriak histeris, _**"gyaa! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Pegang-pegang seperti itu?!"**_

Hana terperanjat kaget mendengar suara teriakan. Berkat teriakan tersebut, benda besar itu mengaum minta makan. Nagato mendesah panjang karena lagi-lagi hewan itu meminta makan. Nagato pergi mencari makanan walau sisa makanan sudah tidak ada lagi.

"_**Sekali lagi berteriak seperti itu, aku tebas mulutmu."**_

Hana terkikik geli. Bocah kecil ini tahu siapa hewan besar tersebut. Itu adalah Juubi. Hewan milik Raja Tengu.

"Sekarang Hana tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu," kata Hana merubahkan mata hitamnya menjadi merah. Hewan besar itu jadi bergidik ngeri. Bulu-bulu berdiri. Padahal tidak ada bulu-bulunya. "Tunggu saja di mana dirimu bakal mati di tangan kami."

Berada di sebuah lantai-lantai penuh hewan-hewan mengerikan yang dikurung, Hiro beserta pemuda paling dewasa menyeberangi jalan. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan dari hewan-hewan. Hiro berpikir, ada apa yang terjadi pada hewan-hewan ini?

"_**Aneh. Kenapa hewan-hewanku jadi ketakutan seperti ini?"**_ keluh Deidara melihat binatang-binatang kesayangannya ketakutan di pojokkan kurungan sambil gemetaran hebat. _**"Apa yang terjadi?"**_

_Itulah yang ingin aku katakan juga pada kondisi ini, _gumam Hiro dalam hati. Sudah di batas terakhir, Hiro mencium aroma menyengat. Pelan-pelan, Hiro mengamati sosok hewan yang telah berubah jadi tulang belulang.

"_**Astaga, hewanku!"**_ teriak Tobi merengek memandangi hewan kesayangan yang telah jadi tulang. Tobi mendekati hewan tersebut, tetapi Hiro berteriak dengan lantang menyuruhnya diam.

"Jangan sentuh!"

"_**Heh? Kenapa kamu berteriak?!"**_ tanya pemuda berambut merah. Hiro tidak menghiraukannya.

Hiro paling tahu apa yang terjadi pada sosok mengerikan tersebut. Sejak mengamati hewan yang telah jadi abu, Hiro yakin ini perbuatan seseorang yang punya kekuatan tingkat tinggi. Dulu, kalau tidak salah, Hiro pernah melihatnya, tetapi dia tidak tahu di mana melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat api hitam beginian?" heran Hiro sambil menggaruk kepalanya memakai jari. Jika memang Hiro melihatnya di suatu tempat, Hiro yakin seratus persen ini diakibatkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan di luar kuasanya. "Jangan-jangan..."

"_**Kita harus menguburnya," **_isak Tobi berlutut memandangi bangkai hewan kesayangannya. Dirinya tidak mampu melihat hewan kesayangannya mati, tetapi bagaimana cara menghilangkan api hitam itu.

Sasori menepuk pundak Tobi, menenangkan. _**"Sudahlah, Tobi. Jika masih ada api hitam mengerikan ini, kita tidak mungkin bisa menguburnya."**_

"_**Aku tahu."**_

Bocah laki-laki ini mendekati hewan yang dikelilingi api hitam. Sesaat dia menarik napas hingga bagian terdalam kemudian mengembuskannya panjang. Api-api hitam tersebut tertiup sebuah helaan napas dari Hiro. Satu per satu api hitam tidak ada lagi, lalu menghilang entah ke mana.

Lalu, Tobi menghampiri hewan kesayangannya, memeluknya. _**"Sayang, kenapa kamu mati secara tragis?"**_

Hiro mengernyit melihat pemandangan di dekatnya. Dia rasanya mau muntah. Perutnya berputar-putar terus menerus. Kepalanya pening. Daripada melihat kejadian begituan, lebih baik masuk ke dalam pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang di mana Tobi menguburnya. Uchiha Itachi mengerti kekesalan Hiro. Mungkin adiknya bakal seperti dia.

Uchiha Itachi masuk ke pintu utama Dunia Bawah. Setelah membuka pintu, suasana tadinya biasa saja berubah mencekam. Hiro penasaran di dalam tubuh Menma. Seperti apa sih, negeri bawah tanah yang katanya menyeramkan.

Melirik ke arah trio Akatsuki, Hiro berseru. "Silahkan saja kalian menguburnya. Aku masuk duluan bersama Uchiha Itachi! Sampai jumpa!"

Sasori dan Deidara terpaku diam memandangi Hiro dan Uchiha Itachi tanpa memanggil mereka. Mereka berdua mengejar Hiro.

"_**Tunggu kami!"**_

**..oOo..**

**.. Dunia Langit ..**

"Menma? Bangunlah..." suara lembut seperti melodi indah di telinga anak kecil seumuran Menma. Siapa yang tahu ada yang menyadari siapa sebenarnya Menma dalam wujud Hiro. Menma membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap tiga kali, dan menguap. "Syukurlah, kamu sudah bangun, sayang."

_Sayang? _Pikir Menma sesaat menoleh kepada wanita musim semi. Pandangan matanya kabur. Menma mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Wanita di sampingnya menghentikannya.

"Jangan, sayang. Itu tidak baik bagimu. Nanti matamu bisa rusak," ucap wanita yang suaranya terdengar familiar di telinga Menma. Kedua tangan wanita cantik memegang kedua tangan mungil Menma agar tidak mengucek matanya. "Sekarang, apa kamu bisa melihat ibu?"

Sekarang Menma mendengar, melihat, dan merasakan keberadaan ibunya, ibu kandungnya. Menma memeluk ibu paling dirindukan sembari melepaskan kerinduan.

"Ibu, aku kangen padamu."

Wanita yang bernama Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Hiro, sebenarnya. Entah kenapa Sakura bisa tahu kalau ini adalah Menma yang menyamar jadi Hiro.

"Ibu juga rindu padamu, Menma."

Kedua bola mata Menma melebar, dilepaskan pelukan sang ibu. Menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Ibu tahu kalau aku bukan Hiro?" Sakura mengangguk. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, anakku. Ibu 'kan adalah ibu kandung kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan, tentu ibu bisa mengetahuinya."

"Be-benarkah?" senyum Menma melebar. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Menma bersorak. "Horeee! Ibu sehat dan tahu aku ini bukan Hiro!"

"_Kenapa senang sekali?"_ tanya pria di belakang Sakura yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Menma berhenti bersorak dan menatap pamannya dengan kaget.

"Pa-paman Naruto?!" Bukan hanya Naruto saja, tetapi ada Hyuuga Hinata di sampingnya. "K-kak Hinata?"

"Seharusnya kamu memanggilnya bibi bukan kakak, Menma," sela Sakura mendudukkan Menma kembali ke tempat tidur. "Mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah."

Bocah laki-laki ini berlari ke Naruto sembari memeluknya, mendongak menatapnya. "Aku senang paman Naruto dan bibi Hinata bersama. Aku senang sekali. Aku yakin Hana dan Hiro senang mendengar ini."

Mendengar nama anak kedua dan bungsu, Sakura beranjak berdiri memutar badannya menatap Menma. "Di mana Hiro dan Hana, Menma? Kenapa mereka tidak ke sini?"

Kaget. Menma melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto, menunduk ke bawah, merasa bersalah. "Mereka..." ucapan Menma tidak dilanjutkan karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi khawatir, berjongkok dan memegangi kedua bahu Menma. "Mereka ada di mana, Menma?"

Menma mengangkat kepalanya, mata berkaca-kaca. Bukan dirinya jika dia harus menangis dengan memakai tubuh orang lain. Tetapi, ini bukan air matanya melainkan air mata seorang Hiro, Haruno Hiro. Menma merasa tahu, ada yang aneh pada Hiro.

"Mereka ada di Dunia Bawah untuk mencari ayah."

**..oOo..**

**.. Dunia Bawah ..**

Kedua mata bocah berambut merah muda berkaca-kaca. Bukan tubuhnya yang menangis, tetapi rohnya yang menangis karena menatap wajah yang betul-betul mirip dengan Menma. Rambutnya. Bola matanya mirip Hana dan sifatnya sangat dia ingin tahu akhirnya tahu juga karena kedua laki-laki ini yang punya darah sama terus memandang satu sama lain.

Berkat sebuah teriakan dari bibir anak perempuan kecil, mereka tidak berhenti menatap. "Kak Menma!"

Serbuan pelukan dari Hana mencekik perasaan Hiro. Dirinya tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Begitu pula di hadapannya. Pria di hadapannya juga terdiam dan terpaku.

"Kak Menma? Ada apa?" tanya Hana mendongak menatap kakak sulungnya. Arah tatapan Hiro tertuju pada pria di depannya, Hana menoleh. "Kenapa ayah dan kak Menma tidak bicara?"

"Tadi kamu bilang ayah?" tanya Hiro kaget mendengar sebutan ayah di bibir Hana. "Kenapa harus orang ini kamu sebut ayah?"

"Itu..."

"Jangan marahi dia! Dia tidak salah apa-apa," sela pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menatap tajam pada Hiro. "Memangnya kamu apanya dia?"

"Aku... adalah kakaknya. Kakak kandungnya yang berhak melindunginya bukan kamu!" bentak Hiro meninggikan suaranya. Sasuke berdiri membatu.

Hana menatap mereka berdua bergantian, takut. Dia mulai menangis. Jika saja ada Menma ada di sini pasti dia bisa menghapus air matanya. Menma? Kenapa Hana berpikir begitu? Bukannya di depannya adalah kakak sulungnya?

Hana menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hiro. "Kakak bukan kak Menma? Kakak siapa?"

Hiro menunduk, tersenyum. "Aku bukan Menma, Hana. Aku ini Hiro, kakak keduamu."

"La-lalu, di mana kak Menma?" Hiro mengangkat bahu. Hiro melindungi Hana menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. "Kak Hiro?"

"Jangan sentuh adikku, iblis." Aura mengerikan di sekitar Sasuke dirasakan Hiro, tentunya. Aroma anyir dan pandangan tajam. Siap menghasut apabila sudah masuk perangkapnya.

"Kakak... ayah 'kan ayah kita..."

Kalimat Hana membangunkan keraguan Hiro menjadi keyakinan. Dirinya terhuyung ke belakang. Biasanya Hana tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya dan Menma. Itu tidak mungkin. Hana jujur. Dia sudah jujur. Hiro tidak bisa menghirup napas seperti biasanya.

"Bolehkah aku tanya kepadamu?" Sasuke terdiam dan mengangguk. "Apa kamu ayah kami?"

Diam. Hening. Sunyi senyap.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Sasuke berbicara.

Hiro tidak memberitahukan alasannya. Dia hanya berdiri diam. Hana pun ke depan untuk menjelaskannya. Hana berada di tengah-tengah di antara mereka. Seolah-olah Hana tidak takut pada apa pun.

"Karena sifat Paman mirip sekali dengan kak Hiro."

Itu sudah membuktikannya. Hiro tersenyum. Begitu pula Sasuke. Sejak bertemu dengan Hiro di depannya, Sasuke merasakan ikatan batin yang pernah dia rasakan dengan Hana. Seratus keyakinan di dalam pikiran dan benaknya telah tercapai. Mereka adalah anak-anaknya. Tetapi, Sasuke belum tahu siapa ibu kandung mereka. Mungkin mereka bisa memberitahunya.

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Ups! Chapter 10 rada-rada aneh, ya? Maaf. Saya terlalu buat cepat tanpa membuat feel dan deskripsi. Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa walau saya tidak janji. Insya Allah saja. Buat kalian terima kasih sudah membaca dan review ff ini. :D

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 09 July 2013

**Review, please...**


End file.
